A New Year Complete with New Feelings
by panny03
Summary: AU. Seventh year. James is still in love with Lily, and what's this? Why did she just kiss him? Starts off slow but gets better. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 Meet Lily

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

"Lily hurry up or we'll be late and you'll miss the train."  
"I'll be down in a minute. I just have to put a few things in my trunk and then drag it down the stairs."

"Lily, dear aren't you seventeen now?" Lily's father, Jon asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Didn't you tell me that in the wizarding world your an adult at seventeen?"

"Oh yeah I forgot," Lily said smacking her self on the forehead. She mumbled a couple of spells and the rest of her things were in her trunk and her trunks was levitating and following her down the stairs.

"Do you have everything sweetie?"

"Yes mom. Oh wait I forgot something on my desk I will be right back," She said as she ran up the stair and grabbed a shiny badge with the initials HG on it.

"When Lily got back down the stairs her dad said, "We are so proud of you for making Head Girl and doing so well in school."

"Thank dad, we had better get going though," Lily said as she hugged her dad.

"Petunia are you coming?" Lily's mom, Victoria yelled.

"NO, Vernon's picking me up and taking me out."

"I really wish you would come with us. You're not going to see your sister until Christmas."

"That's fine mom, really," Lily said while thinking, the less I have to see her the better it is.

"Alright then, have fun on your date Petunia. Lily get in the car," Jon said. The Evan's family, minus Petunia, climbed into their car and headed towards the train station so Lily could catch the Hogwarts Express, leaving from platforms 9 ¾ , that would take her to her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet James and Sirius

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

"Are the boys up yet, Jack?" A woman with fiery red hair and charming hazel eyes asked.

"I don't know, but I will go check on them," Jack, a man with untidy black and wire rimmed glasses, said as he sat his cup of coffee on the table and headed upstairs. "James? Sirius, are you two awake?"

There was no answer so Jack took that as a no. He grinned from ear to ear because now he could have some fun with the two boys. He knew James, his son, and Sirius, James' best friend who was like a son to him and lived with them, were quite the pranksters at school. What they didn't know was that when Jack was in school himself he was a prankster too. Jack walked into James' room and conjured a large bucket full of ice water and made it hover above his son. Next he went in Sirius' room and did the same thing. With a smile he went back downstairs and sat back at his place at the table and looked at his wife and said, "I was hear the whole time," then with a flick of his wand the next thing heard was two boys yelling at the same time.

"James I'm going to kill you."

"Sirius you are so dead."

"Dear what did you do?" Julie asked.

"Nothing love, why would you think I did anything?" Jack said with the most innocent expression on his face.

"The boys may not know what you were like in school but I do. Remember I was there," Julie said as she leaned across the table and kissing her husband before conjuring herself another cup of coffee.

Jack smiled and said, "How could I forget? You hated me,"

"I didn't hate you, you were just an immature prat. Who knew that we would both be put in the same auror training group and that you would have grown up and I would fall in love with you and then marry you and have a son to you."

The next thing Jack and Julie Potter heard was something that sounded like someone tumbling down stairs. They ran from the kitchen to see what happened. When they go to the living room they saw two boys wrestling around on the ground soak and wet. Julie pointed her wand at the brawling boys and yelled, "Immobulus."

The boys were frozen in their tracts and Jack was laughing as he said, "Now boys what's going on?"  
"He started it," James said. "He dumped ice water on me."

"No he started it, "Sirius retorted. "He dumped ice water on me."

They boys were throwing glares at each other and Julie said, "Would you two stop it. James, Sirius didn't throw water on you and Sirius, James didn't throw water on you."

"Well them mom, who did?" James asked. By this time Jack was rolling on the floor laughing at the two boys. "Jack get up and tell the boys who drenched them with ice water so they will stop this endless bickering."

"Yes, dear. Actually boys it was me.," Jack said smirking.

"Jack I didn't know you knew any pranks."

"Aw yes Sirius, I was quite the prankster in school. Now dear before you take the spell off them dear, I'm going to work. I will see you after you drop the brats off at the station," Jack said and was about to apparate away when he couldn't move.

"I don't think so Jack. For one you are coming with us to the train station because it is our sons last year. For two your one son is head boy and finally I'm going to let them pay you back," Julie said and then lifted the body bind on the boys and then said, "Ten minutes boys and then you need to come in the kitchen and eat breakfast because we leave in an hour."

"Yes mom," both boys chimed in unison and then turned to Jack with smirks on their faces.

"Julie your not going to let them prank me are you?"

"Yes," Julie said and returned to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later James and Sirius came strolling into the kitchen with smiles on their faces and Sirius asked, "So mum what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, waffles, French toast, whatever you would like," Julie said setting piles of food on the table.

"I would like three of everything," Sirius said.

"James where's your father?"

"He should be coming in any minute now."

"Boys how do you change this back?" Jack asked.

"Jack what happened to your hair?" Julie asked referring to Jack's lime green hair with hot pink highlights.

"The boys hexed it. Now boys how do you take it off?" Jack asked obviously very amused.

"It will wear off in 24 hours," James said as he finished his breakfast.

"You know what they say son, pay backs are a bitch. Wait until you two come home for Christmas. I will so get you back."

"Yes but until then, boys go get your trunks and meet us at the car and Jack lets go," Julie said.

About fifteen minutes later the boys came downstairs with their trunks and climbed in the car and they headed off towards the train station for James and Sirius' last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Head Students

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!

Lily and her parent's walk thru the barrier and ended up on Platform 9 ¾ where they were greeted by three of Lily's best friends.

"Lily, there you are. We've been looking all over for you. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans and how are you today?"  
"Just fine Lindsy, but what have we told you about calling that it's Jon and Victoria." Jon said. "Alice and Jen, how are you two?"

"Great, can't wait to start the year," Alice said.

"How's Frank Alice?" Victoria asked.

"He's great. I finally met his mum over break. Let's just say the woman is not you Victoria."

"She can't be that bad," Victoria said.

"Oh your right, she's worse. You should see this hat she wears, it's horrible. Well enough about me how is everyone else?"

"Great," Everyone chimed.

"So Lindsy are you seeing anyone?" Jon asked.

Lindsy hesitated for a minute, _should I tell them?_ "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"What about you Jen?" Victoria asked.

"Actually, I am."

Lily looked at Jen wide eyed and said, "Who and since when?"

"Well this guy and I were owling each other over the summer and then mid summer he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

Lindsy raised an eyebrow and said, "Who is it?"

"Do we know him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah we actually know him quiet well."

"Let me guess, Remus?" Lily asked.

"Well yes, how did you know?" Jen asked.

"You mean besides the way you two were looking at each other last year and the year before and oh yeah the year before that?"

"That obvious?"

The three other girls chimed, "YES."

"Lily dear, why don't you have a boyfriend? Isn't there anyone you like?" Victoria asked.

"I don't want one."

"No but there is someone who would love to go out with her. He's really in love with her, but she won't give him the time of day."

"Because he's a git, now we have to go or we'll miss the train. Bye mum, bye dad. I love you and I will see you at Christmas," Lily said giving her parents a hug.

"By Lily and have fun and don't forget to owl," Victoria said.

"I won't mum," With that Lily and her friends got on the train and found an empty compartment.

The girls had just got settled in when they heard, "Here's a compartment with just enough room for us."

_No not Potter and Black, why can't they sit somewhere else?_ Lily thought to herself.

"Well hello ladies, aren't you all looking beautiful today," Sirius said as he entered the compartment and sat down beside Lindsy and put his arm around her.

"Sod off Black," Lindsy said and moved his arm.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Remus asked as he said down beside Jen and put his arm around her.

Jen smiled and said, "Great."

"Hey it's good to see everyone," Frank said as he took a seat beside Alice.

"Hey," Peter squeaked. (As much as I hated to put him in I had to).

The last person to enter was James. As he said, "Hey, I hope everyone had a great summer," he took the last remaining seat, which just happened to be across from Lily.

Everyone was talking when James said, "I gotta go."

"Where did he go? Jen asked.

"Oh I have to go to the Head's compartment. Coming Remus?"  
Remus chuckled and said, "Lily, I'm not Head Boy."

"Your not?"

"Nope."

"I wonder who is then. I guess I will find out in a couple of minutes. Lindsy, Remus, I will see you two at the prefects meeting in 10 minutes," Lily said as she walked out the door.

"What do you think her reactions going to be when she finds out who the Head Boy is?" Lindsy said.

Jen and Alice looked confused when Sirius said, "She'll probably kill him."

"Alright who is Head Boy and how in the hell do you two know?"  
"I know who it is too," Peter said.

Then the two girls looked towards Remus who just nodded that he knew. Then Alice turned to Frank, "Do you know?"

"Yes."

"Well then who is it?" Jen said very agitated that she didn't know.

The boys all said at once, "James."

"WHAT? The poor boy is going to die," Jen said.

"I just wish she would admit she likes him," Lindsy said to know one in particular.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Oh no, you didn't hear that did you?" Lindsy asked.

"How do you know she likes him?" Remus asked.

"I just do now don't ask me how. Let's go Remus we have a prefect meeting.

MEANWHILE

Lily was about to enter the Head's compartment when she heard someone rambling on and on. So she decided to listen for a couple minutes.

"Lily, I know I have been a git…no…Lily, I know how much of a arrogant toe rag…no…Lily please just give me a chance please…no… that sounded desperate…wait I am desperate…Lily I know you hate me…" James was rambling on when Lily walked in.

"James I don't hate you, I just don't like how you treat others."

"How much did you hear?" James asked slightly flushed. James was too busy being embarrassed to realize that Lily just called him James instead of his surname.

"Just 'Lily I know you hate me'," she lied.

"Oh ok," James let out a sigh.

"But what are you doing in the Head's compartment; I thought only the Head Boy and Girl could get in.

"That's true. I'm Head Boy and before you ask how I don't know I just got the letter and badge in the mail. Lily I promise to stay away from you as much as possible so your last year won't suck," James said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"James, we are Head's together, I highly doubt that we will be able to just see each other very little. So what do you say we put the past behind us and become friends," Lily said extending her hand in James' direction.

"I know that, but I will…wait did you just call me James?" James asked looking surprised not even realizing that she had just offered to be friends.

Lily chuckled and said, "Yes, James, now are you going to take my offer to be friends or are we going to stay enemies this year too?"

James eagerly grabbed Lily's hand and said, "James Jack Potter, Head Boy."

Lily giggled and said, "Lily Victoria Evans, Head Girl. Okay formalities aside, Let's go to talk to the prefects because Lindsy and I need to have a private chat."

"Oh yeah what about?" James inquired.

"I believe she is dating someone and isn't telling anyone and I want to know who it is."

James' face faltered for a minute and said, "What? Who is she dating?"

Lily again giggled, "I'm not for sure yet, but I have an idea."

"Well let's get this meeting over with," James said with a smile outside of the prefect compartment.

"Hello prefects, I'm Lily Evans Head Girl."  
"And I'm James Potter Head Boy and we are going to make this a quick meeting so all of you can get back to your friends. I'll hand out passwords to your common rooms while Lily tells you a few things."

"First off it is your duty to patrol the halls when you are scheduled to do so. You are allowed to take up to 50 house points away, but you can not give detention that is up to the professors, James and myself. You are not to abuse your power or your badge will be stripped. If there is a problem that you feel merits a detention or lose of more house points then come see James or I or one of the professors. We will have meeting once a week to discuss things. There is a special room just for those meetings and our first one won't be for two weeks though. James and I will make sure everyone knows when they are. Now do any of you have any questions?" Lily said.

The Seventh Year Slytherin Prefect, Serverus Snape said, "How did a mudblood like you become Head Girl?"  
Lily was about to say something when, "50 points from Slytherin and three days detention Snape for insulting the Head Girl. And if anyone uses that word around me you will find yourself short house points and in detention. Just because someone is Muggle Born doesn't make them less of a witch or wizard then some one who is a pureblood," James said with the most serious expression. "Now if there are no more questions then you are all dismissed. Everyone got up to leave.

"Wait outside for me Lindsy I have to ask you something," Lily said with a surprised expression on her face. _I can't believe, did James Potter just do something mature?_

Everyone left the compartment and James started to follow but was stopped by someone pulling on his arm. "Yes, Lily."

Lily looked at James and smiled and his heart fluttered. "Thank you, James."  
James smiled back and said, "Your welcome. I'm sick of purebloods thinking that just because they grew up in the wizarding world that they are better than muggle borns."

"Aren't you a pureblood," Lily asked. _Shit that came out wrong, now he's going to think I think he's like them._

"Yes, but my parents raised me right. They taught me that blood doesn't matter as long as your heart is in the right place," James said slightly hurt.

"James I didn't mean that you were like them, I just was asking."

"I know. It just burns me when someone calls you by that foul name."

"But don't you get called a blood traitor?" Lily asked not catching the 'you' in James' statement.  
James smirked playfully, "All the time, and I'm proud of it. My parents are two of the greatest aurors and they tell me that if being a blood traitor means that you treat everyone equal then that is something to be proud of. We had better get going before our friends think we killed each other."

"Yeah and I need to talk to Lindsy. Thanks again. You have grown up, James," Lily said as she walked out of the compartment.

"Anything for you Lily," James said, but Lily didn't hear him.

"Lindsy you and I need to talk in the Heads' compartment alone," Lily said as she walked into the compartment and Lindsy followed.

"Don't worry James, she'll come around. Lindsy said that she likes you. Just give her time to realize it," Remus said as he and James walked back towards their compartment.

"This is my last year Remus," James said slightly depressed.

"How do you know? Remember how your parents go together?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she wants to be an auror."

"Yes she does," Alice said. "The four of us girls are going to be aurors."

MEANWHILE

After the door to the compartment was closed Lily said, "Silencio."

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Lindsy asked.

"So how long have you been dating Sirius Black? And don't try and deny it," Lily said seeing Lindsy about to say something.

"How did you know?" Lindsy asked a little shocked. They had worked so hard to keep it a secret, because if her brother found out it wouldn't be pretty.

"I saw the twinkle in your eyes when he put his arm around you and you shoved it off. I could tell that you didn't mean it. Don't worry no one else has any clue. So how long and why didn't you tell me?"  
"Since the end of fifth year…" Lindsy started but was interrupted.

"That long? Wow I figured it out at the end of last year. Why didn't you tell

me?"

"Well I didn't want anyone to know. My brother is very protective of me and I didn't want him to find out. And since we are on the subject, when are you going to give James a chance?"

"I don't like James like that."

"Yes you do, for one you just called him James and for two I know you do, you always have fancied him in some way, don't you dare try to deny it."

Lily was about to answer when she heard someone yell, "LINDSY JULIA POTTER."

Lindsy started rolling on the ground laughing. She had put a charm on the compartment so that when James and Remus walked into the compartment James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank's hair all turned hot pink with purple highlights.

"What did you do? And since when is you last name Potter?" Lily asked.

Lindsy composed herself and said, "You'll see, and my last name has always been Potter. Where have you been? We've been friends since first year."

"Come to think about it I don't think I have ever known you last name. I'm such a horrible friend," Lily said looking upset with herself.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear it when I was sorted?"  
"I don't think I do all I remember is:" Lily said and started to tell the story of her sorting.

_FlashBack_

_"First years before you sit down you will be sorted into your houses. When I call your name please come up here and sit on the stool._

**_"Brian Adams…Hufflepuff._**

**_"Melinda Bon…Slytherin _**

_**"Narcissa Black…Slytherin**_

_**"Sirius Black…Gryffindor**_

_**"Alice Cade…Gryffindor**_

_**"Amos Diggory…Ravenclaw**_

_**"Lily Evans…Gryffindor **'Yes I got into Gryffindor, I was hoping I would and Alice is too. _

_**"Jen Johnson…Gryffindor. **Lily thought, "So did Jen. Now two of my friends are in Gryffindor. I hope Lindsy gets sorted into Gryffindor too. Too bad that Sirius Black got sorted into it though._

_**"Frank Longbottom…Gryffindor**_

_**"Remus Lupin…Gryffindor**_

_**"Lucious Malfoy…Slytherin**_

_**"Amanda Mood…Hufflepuff**_

**_"Lynda Niles…Ravenclaw_**

**_"Peter Pettigrew…Gryffindor_**

**_"James Potter…_(**_No don't let him be…)** Gryffindor **_

_**"Lindsy…**Lily never heard the end of it because she was thinking, "No not him why couldn't he have been put in some other house. She was brought out of her thoughts when she was pulled into a hug by Lindsy as she said, "We are all in Gryffindor. Isn't that great?"_

_"Yeah Lindsy that is great," Lily said temporarily forgetting that James Potter was also in Gryffindor._

_End Flash Back_

Lily finished her flash back and said, "And besides that all the professors and every one calls you Lindsy, not your surname. So how are you related to James?"

"He's my twin brother."

"Your twin brother! I knew you had a brother, but you have never said his name and come to find out, it's James. Now that you mention it you two do look a lot alike, but why don't you have glasses?"

"Unlike my darling brother, I don't need glasses. Please don't tell James about Sirius, he would kill him."

"I won't I promise as long as you don't tell anyone about me not knowing your related to James. I feel horrible."

"Hey I don't hold it against you…" Was all Lindsy could get out before the compartment door was opened and James and Sirius walked in.

"So how do you turn our hair back to the right color?" Sirius asked.

"Aw don't you four look so cute?" Lily cooed.

"You either have to be kissed by a girl or wait 48 hours and it will come out," Lindsy said smirking.

"Hey Alice come here a minute," Frank said.

"Jen you come too," Remus added.

Alice stood beside Frank and said, "Yes dear, that color looks good on you."

"Kiss me," Frank said. Alice giggled and kissed Frank on the lips and his hair turned back to normal. "Thank you."

"No problem," Alice said and then everyone turned to Remus and Jen. Jen had just kissed Remus and his hair was back to normal.

"So Lindsy what say you and I find and empty compartment and you fix my hair," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Padfoot," James started to say through gritted teeth.

"Sod off Black. And James if I wanted to snog Black I would. I'm not a little girl. I'm the same age as you are," Lindsy warned. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go to the loo."

"And I have to find a girl to snog to change my hair back to normal," Sirius said walking out of the compartment.

"As long as it isn't my sister or Lily then go for it," James said. Remus and Frank rolled their eyes and headed back to their compartment with Jen and Alice in tow. That left James and Lily alone in the head compartment.

"I just found out that Lindsy is your twin sister."

"You've been friends with her since first year and you just now figured that out?"  
"Well I never knew her last name and I have never been to her house either. By the way pink looks good on you," Lily said with a giggle.

"Well in that case maybe…"James was cut off by Lily pressing her lips. She quickly pressed her lips to his and removed them and scampered out of the compartment to find the rest of her friends.

_Lily just kissed me. Lily Evans just kissed me James Potter._ James thought as he made his way back to the compartment as well.

"Hey James, who kissed you?" Peter asked noticing that his hair was back to normal.

"Huh? Oh that's my little secret," James said still a little shocked that it was Lily who kissed him.

"Aww, James, your hair is normal again, who did you get to kiss you?" Lindsy asked as she returned from the loo.

"He's not telling anyone," Lily said with what looked like slight annoyance, but really it was amusement.

"Oh really, well this girl must be special then, for James Potter not to tell anyone about snogging her," Lindsy said through a secret glance at Lily.

"Sirius Black has returned and his hair is back to normal. I had quite the songfest with this beautiful seventh year. Oh was she a great kisser," Sirius said plopping down next to Lindsy and saying, "You don't know what your missing Potter."

"Black it's not me who's missing anything it's you," Lindsy said smirking.

Lily rolled her eyes and shot Lindsy a knowing look and then said, "We had better get changed into our robes because we are going to be arriving soon. James we need to patrol the corridors when we have finished changing."

"Okay I will meet you outside the Head's compartment in fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good to me," Lily said and the girl left to get changed in the Head's compartment.

An hour later they arrived at Hogwarts. Lily and James where greeted by Professor McGonagall. "Congratulations on making Head Boy and Head Girl you two."

"Thank you Professor," the two chimed.

"Okay I'm only here to ask you something. Do you two think you could organize a back to school dance in two weeks?"  
James and Lily looked at each other and smiled. Lily then said, "Of course Professor. I say lets' make it a casual dance so that even first years can come."  
"Okay sounds good. I will inform the Headmaster at once. See you both at the feast," McGonagall said before she disappeared.

"So two weeks to plan a dance, it's going to be a lot of work," Lily said.

"But we can do it," James assured her.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Tell James

The sorting had finished and Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome students and welcome back old students. I just have a few start of term announcements. One being, the forbidden forest is off limits to ALL students. Two there is to be no magic in the corridors. Three I would like to introduce our Head Students; James Potter and Lily Evans. Finally there is going to be a beginning of the year ball in two weeks. Alright, I'm sure you all are hungry so that's all I will say for now. Let the feast begin."  
"So James, does you being Head Boy mean no more pranks?" Frank asked.

"Of course not, we will just have to cut them down a bit," James said smiling.

"Sirius why haven't you had a girlfriend since the end of fifth year?" Peter asked filling his plate with food.

Lindsy's eyes widened slightly and Lily about choked on her pumpkin juice.

Sirius was desperately trying to make himself invisible when James said, "Yeah Sirius, come to think of it I don't remember seeing you talking about any girls."

"Don't worry I caught him plenty of times last year in different broom closets and the astronomy tower with different girls. Remember Remus?" Lily said looking at Remus with the 'you better agree or your dead look' and then winking secretly at Lindsy.

"Oh yeah, I remember, we embarrassed him so bad, I didn't think he was going to talk to me," Remus said laughing.

Sirius catching on said, "I still could kill you for all those times Remus and Lily."

"Padfoot why didn't you tell us about all those times?" James whined.

"Because Remus really embarrassed me and I didn't want anyone to know."

"Fine, but what was the girl's name who you snogged on the train? We are your best friends, we have a right to know," Peter said.

"Can't tell you, all I can say is she was a great snog and I would even consider dating her and staying with to her," Sirius said.

"Must be special then," Jen said kind of distracted.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I am stuffed and would love to get back to my common room and go to sleep," Lindsy said getting up.

"I second that," Alice said following Lindsy.

"I'm going to," Jen said.

The boys stood up and Sirius said, "Lilykins, Prongs, are you coming?"

"No, we have our own common room, away from you gits," Lily said jokingly.

"Aww, well then, hey Potter," Sirius said.

"What Padfoot," James said.

"Not you, the good looking one. Lindsy what's say you and I find a nice broom closet?"

"Not a chance Black, not a chance," Lindsy said.

"Padfoot if you don't quit hitting on my sister, I'm going to show you just how bad my hexes are," James threatened.

"Sod off James, if Sirius wants to hit on me let him. It's harmless. The day I go into a broom closet with him is the day that Lily becomes your girlfriend."

Sirius looked crestfallen, at least to the unknowing, and said, "Well that will never happen.

With that comment Lily looked towards James to see a look of sadness in his eyes. But there was something else she just couldn't put her finger on what it was though. _He really has grown up over the summer; maybe I will give him a chance. I'll go to the dance with him if he asks me. I hope he does ask me. Wait did, I just think that? Do I like James Potter? Oh my I think I have just fallen for him. When did this happen? 'You've always fancied him, don't you dare deny it,' was what Lindsy said on the train. She was right, I have always fancied him. All the yelling at him and telling him I hated him was just to hide my true feelings for him…_

"Lily are you alright? You spaced out there for a second," James said, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired," Lily said still thinking.

"Well then let's go to the common room. It's this way," James said.

"I thought I was on the seventh floor?" Lily said a bit confused as to why James wasn't going up the stairs.

"I know a short cut, unless you want to walk all the way up those stairs," James said with a smirk.

"Well, Potter lead the way," Lily said smirking back at James who just smiled.

"This way Evans," James said as he muttered something and they slipped behind a portrait.

James and Lily made their way through the corridor and came out in front of the portrait that led to the Head's Common Room.

"Excuse me, we are the new Head Student's and we would like to get into our common room," James said to the portrait.

"Why of course, but first what are your names, houses, and the password?"

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is James Potter, we are both Gryffindors and the password is true love conquers all."

"Correct, now in you go."

"Thank you," James said as the two of them entered.

Lily looked around and saw a spectacular sight. The fire place was blazing and there was two chairs, a couch, a loveseat, and a coffee table in front of the couch all around it. There was a desk made for two over by the window and two flights of stairs, one on the right leading to Lily's dorm and one on the left leading to James' dorm.

"It's so beautiful," Lily said as her eyes continued to wander around the common room.

"Not as beautiful as you," James said starring longingly at Lily.

Lily blushed and said, "I'm going to go see what my room looks like."

"Yeah, I guess I will too," James said as he turned towards his set of steps.

Lily reached the top of the stairs and before going into her room she turned and said, "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight Lily," James replied and walked into his room.

**In the Gryffindor Common Room**

"It's going to be odd not having James and Lily here with us," Lindsy said.

"I know what you mean," Jen said and then turned to Remus and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

Remus kissed her and said, "Yes, see you then." And with that Jen walked up the girls stairs.

"Yeah, I guess I had better turn in too. I'll see you all at breakfast in the morning," Alice said and then walked up to Frank kissing him and then saying, "I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alice. I love you too," and then Alice went up to bed.

"Good night everyone and Black please keep me out of your dreams," Lindsy said as she walked up to the girls dorm.

"Goodnight, everyone," Frank said and he walked up to the stairs.

"Yes goodnight," Peter said quickly following Frank.

Sirius started to walk up the stairs, but was pulled back by Remus, "Yes Moony?"  
"How long?"

"What do you mean how long?" Sirius asked looking clueless.

"Don't play dumb with me Padfoot, how long?"  
"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Bloody hell Padfoot? How long have you been snogging Prongs' sister?" Remus said exasperated.

"I'm not Moony. Prongs would kill me," Sirius said putting on his best indigent face he could muster.

"Sirius I'm not going to tell Prongs. If Lindsy and you want to date then that is between you two, but don't you dare stand here and lie to me after I covered for you."

"Alright but you have to swear not tell anyone."

"I swear I won't tell a soul. Although it looks like Lily knows. Which by the way isn't a bad thing; I mean she did cover for you."

"Okay, well we have been together since the end of fifth year."

"What? How have you been about to keep it a secret for that long?"

"Carefully, at least I thought it was carefully."

"Don't worry so much Padfoot, guaranteed only Lily and I know. The whole act you two have going is great. If Lily wouldn't have made me help her cover for you then I wouldn't have even thought anything was going on with the two of you. And I promise that Prongs won't find out from me, but you do need to tell him. I mean it is his sister and you know how protective of her he is."

"I know I just don't know how to tell him. I can't just walk up to him and say, 'hey Prongs, how are you, by the way I've been snogging your sister since the end of fifth year.' Now can I?"

Remus chuckled and said, "No, but I'm sure you will be know how when the time is right. Now I'm going to bed. Have fun dreaming of Lindsy and how Prongs is going to kill you when he finds out about the two of you," and he walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 Stupid Boy

**Friday Night (One Week Later) In The Head's Common Room**

"Finished," Lily said as she exhaled loudly and sat back in her chair.

"I know, it was a lot of work but I know it's going to be worth it," James said.

"We should review it and then got to bed we have to get up and post this all these flyers around the school."

"Okay, let's review. The dance is next Saturday night from 7:00 pm until midnight. Its casual dress, so all years may attend. Dinner will be served at 8:00 pm. Am I forgetting anything?"  
"Nope I think you covered all of it. Now I think its bed time we have to get up early to put the fliers for the dance up. Goodnight James, I'll see you in the morning," Lily said as she got up and walked up the steps to her dorm.

"Goodnight Lily," James said and then added, "Hey Lily."

"Yes, James?"  
"Will…Oh never mind I'll see you in the morning," James said nervously.

"Okay," Lily said and walked into her room.

_You dumbass, that was the perfect opportunity to ask her to the dance and you just blew it._ James thought to himself as he walked up to his bedroom.

**Sunday Morning**

"Can I walk you to breakfast, fair lady?" James asked holding out his arm for her to take.

"Of course good, sir," Lily said taking James' arm giggling.

_Now's your chance James, it's now or never_. "Hey Lily."

"Yes, James?" Lily looked up at him questionably.

"I was wondering if…," James started.

"Hey Lily, wait up I have to ask you something," A voice called from behind them.

Lily turned around to see Amos Diggory jogging up to them, "Yes, Amos?"

Finally catching up to them Amos asked, ignoring the fact that James was standing right there, "Lily, I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the dance?"  
James looked like he was going to kill Amos as Lily said, "I'm sorry, I can't."

James looked like Christmas came early. Then Amos asked, "Why?"

"I already have a date," Lily lied. _I think James was just about to ask me and I really want to go with him._

"Oh okay," Amos said as he walked away.

_She' already got a date. I'm too late. Shit. _"Who are you going with?"  
Lily turned to James and said, "Huh?"

James tried to sound casual as he asked again, "Who's your date?"

Lily smiled and said, "I don't have a date. See I'm waiting for this certain guy to ask me."

James smiled slightly and said, "Okay, oh I forgot I have to find Sirius, I need to ask him something."

Lily looked a little disappointed, "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," James said as he took off towards the stairs.

Lily stood there for a second before she turned to go back to her common room. She didn't feel very hungry anymore. She just wanted to be alone. _Maybe he doesn't like me anymore; maybe I lost my chance._

Lindsy saw Lily walking towards her common room and followed. Catching up with her just before she went inside Lindsy said, "Lily, what's wrong?"  
Lily turned around and said, "Nothing I just don't feel good."

"Since when do people cry when they don't feel good?"

Lily didn't even realize she was crying, "I have cramps and they hurt."

"Lily, I know that's not true, but I won't press the issue anymore. If you want to talk about it come find me, okay?"  
"Thanks Lindsy, I will, I just want to be alone right now."  
"Okay, well I will talk to you later. I'll tell everyone you don't feel well."

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Hey, loyalty is Potter strong point. See ya later," Lindsy said walking away.

Lily muttered the password and walked inside. She walked over to the couch and curled up and cried.

**Back Down In the Great Hall**

Lindsy looked all over for James and couldn't find him, so she decided that she would go eat breakfast and then deal with her brother. When she walked inside the Great Hall she saw James sitting there laughing with the Marauders and Frank. Frank wasn't technically a Marauder, but as much as he hung out with them he might as well have been.

Lindsy walked up to James and smacked him hard in the back of the head before saying, "You stupid git. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"What do you mean what I have done? And done to who and why did you smack me?"

Lindsy scowled at her brother and said, "Get up and follow me."

"Why?" James demanded.

"Because if you don't I'll hex you into next year and I can guarantee you don't want to be on opposite side of my hexes do you Black? They are far worse than yours."

"Prongs mate, you had better go with her. Her hexes are the worst," Sirius said remembering a time at the beginning of fifth year when Lindsy hexed him.

"Fine," James said following his sister out of the Great Hall up to the Head's Common Room.

"Say the password so we can go inside," Lindsy said glaring. Then she added seeing James about to object, "Just do it Potter."

"Fine," James said and then muttered the password and stepped inside followed by Lindsy. They say Lily lying on the couch sleeping or so they thought.

"What did you do to her James? I saw you talking in the hall way and then you walked away and she came up here. She told me she just wanted to be alone after she lied to me and said she didn't feel well. Now what the hell did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything I swear. I was going to ask her to the dance and then Diggory came up and asked her and she told him no because she already had a date. After Diggory left I asked her who her date was she told me that she didn't have one; that she was waiting for a certain guy to ask her, so I figured I lost my chance so I left."

Lindsy couldn't believe her ears. She gently smack James upside the head and said, "You stupid, stupid git. You don't have any idea what you have done. She was hinting for you to ask her. Now look at what you have done. Her eyes are red and puffy, she's obviously been crying and it's entirely your fault."

James looked at Lily and his heart broke, "I did that to her? I did that to the girl I love, because I was trying to spare my pride? I bet I just lost any chance I had with her now didn't I Linds?"  
"You'll have to ask her. I'm not her. Maybe you should wake her up and talk to her. James, look I know things that no one knows, don't ask me how yet because I can't tell, but I know how much you love her. It's overpowering sometimes and I know she loves you too, but she's afraid of getting hurt. She's afraid of your reputation as a player."

"I would never hurt her sis, I love her too much to do that. Once I have her I'm not going to let her go. That is if I ever get her," James said a couple of tear escaping his eyes.

"Look James, I'm leaving now and I'm going to tell everyone that I was pissed at you for scaring away a date I had and that I put a hex on you that keeps you from moving for hours or until someone takes it off you. And since no one knows the password for your common room except you and Lily, you won't have to worry about anyone busting in on you. And everyone will think Lily doesn't feel well and that she is in her room sleeping."

"Thank sis, your the best," James said hugging his sister.

"Your welcome bro, now don't make me regret this," Lindsy said as she walked out the portrait door.

James walked over to Lily and sat down on the coffee table in front of her and softly said, "I can't believe I made you cry. It breaks my heart when you cry, but it kills me that it's my fault that you're crying now. I love you so much; I just wish I could tell you how much."

Lily stirred and said sleepily, "James is that you?"  
"Yeah Lily, it's me. Were you crying?"  
"No," Lily lied.

"Don't lie to me. I'm sorry Lily," James said.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm a git, I know that," James said now kneeling with her hand in his.

"James…" Lily started but was cut off my James briefly pressing his lips to hers.

"Lily, I'll understand if you say no, Merlin knows that's what I deserve, but I'll ask anyways. Lily, will you be my date for the dance?"

Lily was speechless and looked at James with an open mouth. She tried to say something but nothing came out.

James looked crestfallen and said, "I understand."

James was walking up to his room when Lily yelled, "YES."

James whipped around, "What?"

"I said, yes, I'd love to be your date to the dance."

James jumped off the stairs and ran over to Lily picking her up and spinning her around. "Thank you Lily," Then he sat her down and not thinking clearly kissed her.

James broke the kiss and said, "I'm sorry Lily, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, James it was fine," Lily said._ People were right, he is a good kisser. Wow, the butterflies are still going. _"James?"  
"Yes Lily?" James asked as they sat on the couch.

"Did you mean what you said to Lindsy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard you two talking, I wasn't asleep."

"Yes, I meant every word. You are different from any girl I have ever met. You don't care what people think about you. You're real. Everything about you is real. Your smile, your attitude, your temper; and I love everything about you," James said smiling with love in his eyes.

Lily beamed at James. _He really does care about me. Now I know I have just fallen for James Potter._ "James, I need you to look me in the eyes right now and tell me how you feel about me, because I don't want hurt."

James looked her in the eyes and said, "Lily, I could never and would never hurt you; because Lily I love you. I love you Lily Victoria Evans."

Lily saw many emotions in his eyes, but the two strongest ones were sincerity and love. She smiled and said, "James Jack Potter, I think I'm in love with you too."

James looked at her with eyes full of love and said, "Lily, I know this is a bit sudden and all, but I have to ask and I will completely understand if you think it's too soon, but would you consider being my girlfriend?"  
Lily bit her lip and thought for a minute before saying, "I'd love to."

James' face lit up and he grabbed Lily and pulled her on his lap and kissed her and said, "You have no idea how happy you have just made me. I have dreamed of this moment since first year."

"What are you going to dream about now that you have me?" Lily asked snuggling into James' arms.

"I think I can find something and I can guarantee you'll be in them," James said smirking.

"So are going to tell our friends today or let them find out at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Well I say we don't leave the common room today, so let them find out tomorrow. I would hate to spoil Lindsy's story."

"What about rounds?"

"I'm sure we could get Lindsy to cover for us."  
"Your right, but first hand me my wand."

"Okay but why?"

"I'm going to make my self look sick and then I'm going to find Lindsy and ask her to do our rounds seeing as I can't remember the counter spell to unfreeze you and I don't feel well."

"I like the way you think," James said kissing Lily before handing her, her wand.

"I'd say you're a bad influence, but you know those pranks you swear you and the rest of the Marauders didn't do, but got blamed for?"

"Yeah, those were so good pranks too, I wish we would have thought of them," James said following Lily to the portrait hole.

"Lindsy, Alice, Jen and I did them," Lily said and walked out the door leaving a dumbfounded James behind.

**Back with Lindsy**

Lindsy walked back into the Great Hall and took her seat beside Sirius. She quietly put food on her plate.

"Where's James?" Alice asked.

"Oh he's indisposed at the moment," Lindsy said smirking.

"What did you do to him and why?" Jen asked.

"Well let's just say he can't move at the moment."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "How long is it going to last?"  
"Oh until tomorrow morning or until someone takes it off him," Lindsy said smiling taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Where is he?" Peter asked.

"His common room," Lindsy said.

"What exactly did he do?" Remus asked.

Discreetly putting her hand on Sirius' leg and squeezing, to let him know to play along, Lindsy said, "The stupid git scared away my date for the dance. No one wants to go with me because everyone is afraid that James will hex them. It just gets so frustrating, so I took matters into my own hands," Lindsy said smirking.

"Well I would love to escort you to the dance, beautiful," Sirius said.

"You should go with him Linds," Jen said.

"Yeah and what would James do to Black?" Lindsy said.

"I'll deal with James," Remus said. "Just go with him."

"Well okay, then Sirius I accept your offer to escort me to the dance."

"Great, how about you and I go to the broom closet?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Like I said before Black, when Lily becomes James' girlfriend, then I will go into a broom closet with you."

"Speaking of Lily, were is she?" Frank asked as he rubbed Alice's lower back.

"Oh she's in her room lying down, she doesn't feel well," Lindsy said. She hated lying to her friends but she promised Lily.

"Alice want to go for a walk?" Frank asked.

"Sure, why don't we all go for a walk? Do you mind Frank?"  
"No, not at all, that's actually a great idea," Frank said.

"Let's go, come on Remus," Jen said.

"Go ahead I need to get something out of the dorm," Remus said kissing Jen on the head and walking out of the Great Hall.

"I need to talk to Professor McGonagall about something. I'll meet you guys down by the lake?"

"Yeah, so you in a few," Jen said heading out of the Great Hall followed by everyone except Remus and Lindsy.

Lindsy started to walk out when Remus said, "Wait up I'll walk with you."

"Okay," Lindsy said as they left the Great Hall.

"So when do you plan on telling James and the rest of us about you and Sirius?"

Lindsy's eyes widened and she said, "Remus I don't know where you got that but there is nothing going on between Sirius and I."

Remus chuckled and said, "Oh sure and Lily is pregnant with James' love child."

Lindsy laughed and said, "It's possible."

"Not anytime soon and you know that as well as I do. I know about you and Sirius and if you want me to cover for you two again, you need to tell me now."

"Okay fine you win Remus. Sirius and I have been snogging since end of fifth year."

"I know that, Sirius told me last night when I confronted him. So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"It's not everyone I'm worried about, it's James. You know how over protective he can be."

"I know but you're going to have to tell him."

"How? I can't exactly walk up to James and say, 'Hey bro, what up? Are you and Lily together yet? You are? That's great and oh by the way I'm snogging your best mate, Sirius. Good luck catching the snitch today," Lindsy said sarcastically.

Remus chuckled again, "Look, if you and Sirius want to snog, tell me. I'm sure Lily and I can cover for you. I mean we did the first night we were here."

"Thank Remus, your like the cool brother I never had," Lindsy said hugging him.

"James isn't that bad."  
"I didn't mean that. It's like this, James is my very protective twin brother and you're my cool, you can do what you want, just be careful, brother," Lindsy said smiling at her reasoning.

"Your reasoning never ceases to amaze me, but I know what you mean. You're like the sister I never had," Remus said and then added, "Is that Lily?"

"Yeah, what's she doing out of bed?"

Lily walked up to them looking like she didn't feel well and said, "Lindsy, Remus, you just the two people I need to see. I don't feel well and I can't remember the counter curse to unfreeze James, so I was wondering if you two would take over our patrols tonight and we'll take yours tomorrow?"

Lindsy looked at Remus and he nodded so she said, "Sure Lily, just rest and don't worry the spell will wear off in a few hours."

"Thanks you two are the greatest," Lily said as she headed back towards her common room.

When he was sure Lily was out of earshot and no one would hear Remus said, "So what's really wrong with Lily?"

"What do you mean? She's got cramps."

"Lindsy Potter, don't lie to me. I'm not going to tell anyone," Remus said.

"Fine; you know how I said on the train that I wished she would just admit her feeling for James?"

"Yes, go on."

"Well James was going to ask her to the dance when Diggory came up and asked her. She told Diggory no, because she already had a date."

"Okay."

"When Diggory left James asked her who she was going with and she said no one. That she just said that she was waiting for a certain guy to ask her. Do you know what she was doing?"  
"Yeah she was hinting for James to asked her," Remus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well my brother being the clueless git he is, didn't realize that and took off. Well I caught Lily just as she was about to go into her common room and asked her what was wrong. She told me she didn't feel well. But I could tell she had been crying and since I saw her talking to James I put two and two together."

"So that was why you smacked James upside the head earlier."

"Yup, and I made Sirius play along, with the whole ruining my date thing by squeezing his leg."

"Oh you're good; I didn't even see you slip your hand under the table."

"We've had lots of practice. Now we should get to the lake before they think we got lost."

"Good idea," Remus said and they walked towards the Entrance Hall to go to the lake to meet their friends.

Hey, hope you like the story so far. I just want to say the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Thanks. I already have the next chapter typed. If I get lots of reviews I'll post it very soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Just a Small Shock

James woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed, literally jumped out of bed. He grabbed his clothes ran to the bathroom to take his shower. While getting dressed he thought: _What if it was all a dream. What if I made it all up? What if Lily really isn't my girlfriend? What if it was a joke?_ James finished getting dressed and ran up the steps to Lily's room and knock on the door.

"Go away I'm sleeping," James heard that and chuckled. He opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. _Wow look how beautiful she is. She looks like an angel. _

Gently shaking her James said, "Lily."

"I'm sleeping, James," she said and she pulled the covers over her head.

_I thought she was a morning person. _"Lily are you really my girlfriend?"

Lily pushed the cover back down and looked sleepily up at James and said, "What?"

James nervously asked, "Are you really my girlfriend?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, now is that all you woke me up for?"

James smiled and said, "Yes, I just wanted…" Was all he got out before being smacked upside the head with a pillow. "What did you do that for?"  
"You woke me up to ask me that when we talked about it all day yesterday," Lily said.

"Well I wasn't sure if I dreamed it or if it was all some sort of joke," James said disbelief in his voice.

Lily sat up and kissed James sweetly on the lips before saying, "It wasn't a joke and you didn't dream it. I'm your girlfriend that is if you still want me to be."

James smiled as he pulled Lily into a hug and kissed her on the forehead before saying, "Of course I want you to be my girlfriend. It's what I've dreamed about for six years."

"Well then, I am. Now what time is it?" Lily asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"6:30 in the morning."

Lily groaned and said, "I could have slept another half an hour."

"I'm sorry," James said guiltily.

Lily smiled and said, "Its okay. I think I will just go ahead and get ready now. So James, if you don't mind," she pointed towards the door.

"I could help you know," James said winking suggestively.

"In your dreams Potter; in your dreams," Lily said as she pushed him off the bed and got up.

"So I can dream?" James asked as he got up from the floor.

"You can dream all you want, but in your room, now out. I need to get a shower and get ready."

"Yes, flower," James said walking out of Lily's room.

After the door was closed Lily fell back on her bed and thought, _stupid git._

A little voice inside Lily's head said,_ he is, but you fancy him. _

_So what if I do?_

_It only took you six years to admit to it._

_Yeah well at least I finally admitted to it._

_But you could have been snogging him sooner if you weren't so stubborn._

_Shut up. _

_Why should I?_

_Because I said so. I'm arguing with myself, I must be going crazy._

Lily got up and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After she got ready she walked out of her bedroom and down to the common room.

James was sitting on the couch when Lily came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him kissing his cheek. "You ready to go down to breakfast?"  
James smiled and said, "The real question is are you ready for all the stares, questions and glares, we are going to be getting?"

"As long as you're by my side," Lily said as James got off the couch and took her hand.

Intertwining his fingers in hers James led her out of the common room and they headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They stopped before entering the Great Hall. James looked at Lily and smiled squeezing her hand to reassure her that he was there.

Lily looked at James and smiled as she said, "Let's go. I'm hungry."

James pushed the doors open with his free hand and he and Lily walked into the Great Hall. The noisy chattering that had been going on had stopped and people were staring wide eyed at the couple as they made their way to their normal seats with their friends at the Gryffindor table.

Lily sat down and James sat down beside her. Lily and James started to fill their plates with food, not bothering to look at the questioning and surprised faces of their friends. After about five minutes of silence Alice said, "Okay since no one else is going to ask I am. What the hell is going on?"  
Lily smiled and said between bites of pancakes, "James and I are going to the dance together."  
James then said, "And Lily's my girlfriend."

Sirius not believing what he heard said, "Come again. I thought I just heard Prongs say that Lily Evans, the Lily Evans the girl who has hated him for six year, is now his girlfriend."

Lily chuckled and said, "You heard right Sirius. James is my boyfriend. Close your mouth, it's not that shocking."

Jen was the next to speak, "Yes it is Lily. You have declared your hate for James for six years and now all of a sudden you are dating him."

Lindsy and Remus looked at each other and smiled. Then Lily said, "Well I never hated James, it was all a way to hide how I really felt about him. Now could you all just be happy for us?"  
Frank smiled and said, "Of course. Congratulations James, you finally got the girl your been chasing after for six years. Now what are you going to do?"

"This," James said as he kissed Lily on the lips and pulled her close.

Sirius finally recovering from his shock stood up and said, "Sonorous (I think that's how it's spelled.) Ladies, Gentlemen and Slytherin, I Sirius Black have and announcement to make. James Potter has finally gotten the girl of his dreams. Lily Evans had finally agreed to be James' girlfriend. I think we all need to give them around of applause." Sirius paused just long enough for everyone to clap then continued again. "Okay, now girls I know you are all glaring daggers at dear Lily hear, but I suggest you stop. James isn't going to leave her for you, get over it and boys who are looking at Lily, you might want to stop, that is unless you want to be hexed by James. Thank you that is all. Quietus," Sirius finished and sat back down.

"Thank you for that announcement Mr. Black and congratulations Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Now if you don't mind I think we would all like to get back to breakfast," Professor Dumbledore said with a chuckle and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Detention with me tonight Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said.

"I look forward to it Minnie," Sirius said cheekily.

"Make that a week's detention Black."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you have to do that Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Why of course Mooney, had to let everyone know that the two biggest enemies of Hogwarts are an item. Now Lindsy, I do believe you owe me a trip to a broom closet," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Padfoot," James said warningly.

"He's right James I do owe him that, unless you want to break up with Lily," Lindsy said and Lily glared daggers at her.

"Not a chance," James said pulling Lily closer to him. "But that doesn't mean you can take my sister into a broom closet with you."  
Lily leaned towards James and whispered in his ear, "Leave them be and we can find a broom closet before class."

James eyes widened and he said, "Padfoot you touch her, I'll kill you with my bare hands. I'm going to class, coming Lily?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in all in class and then later the four of us girls can just hang out in my dorm and talk. Sound like a plan?"  
"Yeah, sounds great," Alice said.

Everyone nodded their heads and Lily and James took off to find an unoccupied broom closet.

"What just happened?" Peter asked.

Lindsy rolled her eyes and said, "Weren't you paying attention? I swear, you're so irritating at time. Look I will break it down slowly for you. James. And. Lily. Are. Boyfriend. And. Girlfriend. Was that slow enough for you?"

"So James and Lily are together now, I get that. What I don't get is why they left so fast."

Alice was the first to speak up, "Four words: Lost Time; Broom Closet."

Sirius smiled and said, "Speaking of broom closets, Lindsy care to pay your debt to me?"  
"Have a death wish do you Sirius?" Frank asked.

"Prongs wouldn't kill me; the lovely Lindsy wouldn't let her brother kill me?" Sirius said and then added, "Would you?"  
Lindsy looked like she was contemplating for a minute before saying, "Depends," Lindsy smiled and added, "Of course not, but I think we should tell these gits sitting at the table with us."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked looking at Lindsy with a look of concern.

"Tell us what?" Alice asked.

"You all have to promise not to tell James, I'm not ready for him to know yet. I want to tell him when I feel the time is right."  
"Oh, Merlin, you and Sirius had a one night stand and now you pregnant. Lindsy we're here for you," Jen said dramatically.

Lindsy rolled her eyes and said, "You're such a drama queen Jen. I'm not pregnant and Sirius and I did NOT have a one night stand, nor have we ever had sex."

"Then tell us already," Alice said.

"Yes tell us the suspense is killing us," Frank said sarcastically which earned him a playful smack in the arm from Alice.

"Well Sirius and I are together."

Peter said, "What do you mean together?"  
"Well he's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend," Lindsy explained.

Alice excitedly asked, "How long?"

"Promise not to kill us for not telling anyone? We had our reasons or should I say reason?"

"We promise…how long?" Jen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since the end of fifth year," Sirius said and Lindsy braced herself for the outburst she knew was coming.

"WHAT?" Alice and Jen yelled in unison.

"Shh. Can we talk about this later? We have to get to class. I promise to answer any and all of your questions tonight at the girls meeting as long as James doesn't find out."

"Fine, but you have a lot to answer for," Jen said warningly.

"Well, I would first like to say congats Sirius and second, it was nice knowing you. You have been a good mate, I'll miss you when you're gone," Frank said.

"Come on Peter, Frank, we must go plan Padfoot's funeral," Remus said getting up.

"Open casket or closed?" Peter asked.

"Closed," Frank and Remus chimed.

"Oh would you three stuff it? James is not going to kill Sirius. Beat him up maybe, but not kill him," Lindsy said standing up and pulling Sirius with her.


	7. Chapter 7 Protecting Sirius

"James, we really have to get to class," Lily said breaking the kiss her and James were engaging in. They were currently in a broom closet on the first floor, just a few doors down from Transfiguration.

James kissed Lily again and said, "Come on Lily, just a few more minutes. We have plenty of time."

"Maybe later, come on. I'll sit by you in class," Lily said as she straightened her robes and her hair. Her and James' snogging session had lasted 20 minutes.

"You'll sit by me? You'll sit by a Marauder in class and not just any Marauder, but their leader?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes, James that is if you want me too," Lily said opening the closet door a crack to make sure no one was looking and when the coast was clear she stepped out, James in tow.

James smiled and said, "Of course I want you to. I have wanted…"  
Lily interrupted him by saying, "That since I first laid eyes on you."

James looked at Lily with an amused look on his face and said, "Let's get to class. I need to look like a responsible Head Boy, who's on time."

Lily snorted but James continued, "Instead of the 'I'm late because I was in a broom closet snogging my girlfriend, who just happens to be the Head Girl, Head Boy."

"Well in that case we had better not snog in any broom closets before class anymore," Lily said with an amused look on her face.

James put a look of mock horror on his face and said," I've waited six years to snog you and I will snog you before class in a broom closet if I want to."   
Lily raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah, well the more we snog in broom closets the less we snog in the common room."

James smirked and said, "You know you can't resist me."

Lily looked at James with a mischievous grin on her face and whispered seductively, "Is that so Potter? Well then maybe we won't snog anymore."

James looked at Lily seductively and moved forward as Lily backwards and into the wall. Soon James' body was against hers and his face was just inches from hers as he whispered, "I don't see that happening anytime soon," and with that James pressed his lips to Lily's and slid his tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. Lily refused, but then James pinched her ass which made her gasp and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Soon Lily started to kiss back and it turned into a snogging session. James broke the kiss and smirked saying, "See I told you so."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Fine you win this time, but now if we don't hurry we will be late for class and you that won't look good. Since we are the Head students."  
"Your right what kind of example would we be setting for our fellow students; the Head students late for class because they were snogging. That wouldn't be a horrible example, so we will have to make sure to leave places in plenty of time to stop by a broom closet and snog," James said as he took Lily's hand and they walked towards Transfiguration.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "You know we don't have to snog all of our free time."

James looked at her in mock horror and said, "Am I that bad?"  
Lily laughed at him and said, "No you're the best snog I've ever had," James' beamed. "Now that I have inflated your ego even more, we need to walk thru the door to the classroom."

"After you my dear," James said holding the door open for her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Blood Traitor Potter and Mudblood Evans," Lucious Malfoy said.

James whipped around wand drawn but Lily whispered, "Don't James."

James lowered his wand and smirked as he said, "100 points from Slytherin and 2 weeks detention with Professor McGonagall Malfoy, for insulting the Head Boy and Girl."

"You can't do that, Potter."

"Actually he can, he's Head Boy," A strict voice said from behind them. "Now everyone please take your seats.

"But Professor McGonagall, you can't let him take that many points away," Lucious complained.

"I can and I will; now if you don't take your seat Mr. Malfoy, I will take off more points."

James smirked at Lucious and took a seat beside Lily which was in front of Sirius and Lindsy who were across from Remus and Jen who were behind Alice and Frank.

"Now class, today we are going to be talking about Animagi. I have made the potion for you that will tell you your Animagus form. Once you discover you Animagi form you will be doing a report on how to become it and what the particular form means and why you become it."

James was writing on a piece of paper and Lily whispered, "Are you taking notes?'

"Not exactly," James folded the piece of paper and charmed it to fly towards Malfoy. He sneers and opens the letter which says: I may be a blood traitor Malfoy, and proud of it I might add, but at least I don't bow down before a coward. Malfoy turned and glared at James who just smirked.

"Ok class look at the person sitting beside you, because they are your partner for the duration of this project. You will be given one month to finish it. Now Miss Evans and Mr. Potter will you hand out the potion please."

"Yes Professor," James and Lily said in unison as they walked to the front of the class room grabbing the potion vials and distributing them.

"Now that you all have a potion I want you to take turns taking it."

"Do you want to go first or do you want me to Lily?"

"You go," Lily said,

"Alright here goes nothing," James said even though he knew what his Animagi form was and he could already turn into one. He drank the vile and changed into a brilliant white stag for five minutes before changing back into James.

"You're a stag James," Lily said and awe and then added, "Your form is beautiful."

"Thank Lily, but I think there is something I need to tell you but I have to talk to the rest of the Marauders first, because it's their secret too."

"I know about Remus' furry little problem, if that's what your talking about."  
"Not exactly, but how do you know?"  
"I figured it out and asked Remus and he told me."

"Oh well there is more, but I can't tell you with out everyone's permission. Anyways, you had better take the potion; I want to see what you turn into," James said handing Lily the vial.

"Okay, does this stuff taste bad?"

"Nope," James lied, but he couldn't help it.

Lily downed the vial and a look of disgust crossed her face before she started to glow and she turned into a gorgeous white tiger. She looked at James and growled at him.

"Nice Lily," James said standing up on his chair. Lily growled and inched closer to James who climbed on the desk.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black what are you two doing on the desks?" McGonagall asked.

"Lily's trying to eat me," James said looking at Lily.

"Lindsy's trying to rip me apart," Sirius said looking at James with a pleading look. Lindsy had turned into a black tiger. "James call off you sister."

"I have my own problem to worry about," James said referring to Lily who was getting ready to jump on the desk with James.

Remus laughed and sarcastically said, "You two are fine examples of Gryffindors."

"Sod off Mo…Remus, you try being attacked by tigers and see what you would do," Sirius said. "Nice Lindsy."

"Well first off, I wouldn't have made them mad before they transformed."

The potion wore off and Lily and Lindsy changed back into themselves and started laughing. "Did everyone see the looks on James' face?" Lily asked.

"And Sirius'," Lindsy added.

"What did you do that for Lil?" James asked climbing off the desk.

"Well you told me that the potion didn't taste bad and it was awful," Lily said smirking.

"Well very good class. Now it's time to reward points. 20 points to Lily and Lindsy each for their performance; now maybe Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have learned their lesson. Everyone else gets 10 points for completing the activity. Now don't forget to do your research I want at least three feet of parchment. Class dismissed."

"So Jen what did you turn into?" Lily asked.

"A black and white weasel," Jen said smiling. "What about you Alice?"  
"A cheetah," Alice said. "What about you Sirius?"  
"A black shaggy dog."

"James?" Jen asked.

"A white stag."

"Frank?" Lily asked.

"A zebra."

"Remus?" Lindsy asked.

"A grey wolf."

"Peter?" Jen asked.

"A rat."

"My question is why didn't James and Lindsy turn into the same animal form since they are twins and Lily and Lindsy turned into the same animal just different colors," Alice said.

"We should ask Professor McGonagall later," Lindsy said.

"By the way, that was bloody brilliant you two," Alice said. "I got pictures," she said more quietly so only the girls could hear her.

"That gives me an idea for a prank," Lindsy said smirking.

"When?" Lily asked.

"Where?" Jen asked.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Not here, I'll tell you when we go to Lily's room today," Lindsy said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Frank asked.

"Nothing dear, just how cute you guy's Animagus forms are," Alice said sweetly.

James didn't buy it so he said, "Lindsy Potter, what are you planning?"  
Lindsy looked shocked as she said, "Why brother, are you saying that we are up to something?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm hurt. How could you ever think that your sister and your girlfriend and their friends could ever be up to anything? We are not Marauders" Lindsy said.

"She's right, they are too innocent to be up to anything James," Sirius said. Lindsy smiled and winked at Sirius secretly.

"How can you take their side?" James asked.

"I have to agree with Sirius, James, there's no way that these girls were up to something," Remus said.

"Frank, Wormtail you're on my side right?"  
"Sorry James, my Alice would never be up to something," Frank said wrapping his arms around Alice.

"I'm with them Prongs, those girls are too good to do anything wrong," Peter said as he walked towards potions.

"I can't believe it my friends just abandoned me,"  
"Oh stuff it, Prongs, we need to get to potions," Remus said grabbing Jen's hand and leading her into the potions classroom.

"There are still 8 minutes before class starts Lily, and there's a broom closet right around the corner, what do you say?" James asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Come on Frank I don't want to see those two snogging in the hallway," Alice said as Frank grabbed her hand and they walked towards class.

Lily rolled her eyes, grabbed James' hand and said, "Let's get to class James."

"But Lily," James whined.

Lily looked up at him and as they entered the classroom said, "We have a free period next, we can go back up to the common room, we have a couple things for our Head Duties we need to work out."  
James smiled because he knew what that meant. Alone time with Lily.

**Meanwhile**

"Come on Sirius we had better get to class to before James comes looking for us."

Sirius looked around and when he saw no one he kissed Lindsy on the forehead and said, "Maybe we should tell him. All of our friends know."

"Your right Sirius we should tell him, but when? How? You know how protective of me he is. I just don't want to see you hurt," Lindsy said as her and Sirius started to walk towards potions. "Before we decide anything, let's see how he reacts to us going to the dance together."

"Good idea, maybe we can get Lily and Remus to help us."

"I think they will. Here we are," Lindsy said as they stood outside Potions class.

They walked into the room and Sirius said, "That was a wonderful snog, Potter, we should do it again sometime."

"Oh sod off Black I didn't snog you and you know it," Lindsy said as she shoved him. "Lily, you're not sitting with me?"  
"I thought I would sit with James today," Lily said.

"Okay," Lindsy said as she looked for an empty seat. The only one was by Sirius; Lindsy was happy but she couldn't let it be known.

"Oi, Potter," Sirius said.

"What Padfoot," James replied.

"Like I said before Prongs, the pretty one, which isn't you. Lindsy you can sit here," Sirius said waving the empty chair.

"How can you torture me like this, Lily? Two classes in a row, I have to sit with that git, while you sit with my brother," Lindsy said a little dramatically.

Lily was about to retort when an idea popped into her mind and she started to get up.

"Lily where are you going? You have to sit by me," James whined.

"I have to tell Lindsy something private," Lily said as she pulled Lindsy towards the back out of James' earshot.

"What is it Lil?" Lindsy asked.

"You sit with James today and tell him about you and Sirius going to the dance together and I'll protect Sirius. James won't do anything in the middle of class or when I'm next to Sirius. He wouldn't want to accidentally hurt me."

"You think that's a good idea Lil?"

"Just tell him about the dance, nothing else.

"Alright if you think it is a good idea," Lindsy said a bit hesitant.

"I do, don't worry I will deal with your brother. He can't resist me," Lily said smirking.

"Your evil," Lindsy said laughing.

"Only when it helps a friend in need and right now you are defiantly in need. Now let's go break the new that I'm not sitting with James to him," Lily said as the two made their way back to their seats.

"What were you two talking about?" James asked.

"Lindsy going to sit with you today, don't worry I will sit with you tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess," James said and Lindsy sat down looking a bit nervous.

Lily made her way over to the chair beside Sirius and sat down. "I'm sitting with you today Black."  
"Why Lilykins, I knew you couldn't resist me," Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

"I'm doing Lindsy s favor, you git," Lily said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah and what favor is that?"  
"I suppose I should warn you," Lily said looking like she was thinking.

"What should you warn me about?"

"Lindsy is going to tell James about you two going to the dance together," then seeing the look on Sirius' face added, "Don't worry, he's not going to hurt you, that's why I'm sitting beside you."

Just then they heard a door shut and Professor Slughorn say, "Ok class today we are going to be brewing a truth potion. It's not as strong Vertisum (I think that's how it's spelled), but it will still make you tell the truth, but only for one question. The ingredients you need are on the board along with your instructions. You will need all class period to complete it so begin."

"So Lindsy why are you sitting with me today?" James asked suspiciously.

"Can't a sister sit with her brother without a reason?" Lindsy asked innocently.

"Not when you have to make my girlfriend, who just happens to be the love of my life, move so that you can sit by me. What do you want to talk to me about?" James asked jokingly at first and then getting serious.

"What would you say if I said I have a date to the dance?"

"He better watch his step, I'm going to watch his every move at the dance. If one hand goes somewhere it shouldn't, he'll find himself on the opposing end of the Marauders' hexes. Add the next ingredient," James said sternly.

"You mean you're not going to kill him for me going with him?" Lindsy asked while thinking. _About the hexing thing, what happens if he's a Marauder? Who just happens to be your best mate?_

"No, I'm not going to kill him, but like I said he better watch his step, because it's not just me he's going to have to answer too, but also Remus, Frank, and Sirius," James said stirring the potion. Then looking up at his sister and smiling added. "Who is it?"  
"You do realize we are in the middle of class right and Lily is right over there?" Lindsy asked.

"Yes, sis, don't worry I won't cause a scene. Now who is it?"

"Well its Sirius," Lindsy said quickly.

**Meanwhile**

"Go ahead and add that while I'm stirring this," Lily said and then added, "You hurt her, and I guarantee James will be the least of your worries."

Sirius smiled and said, "I love her Lily, I'm not going to hurt her."

"Somehow I knew that, but I just had to threaten you."

"How do you think James is going to react when Lindsy tells him about her and me going to the dance together?"

"Honestly Sirius, I don't think he's going to like it, but he will just have to deal, now won't he?" Lily said with a chuckle.

"Do you think he's going to kill me?" Sirius asked.

"I think Lindsy told him and if the look on his face is any inclination to how he feels, I'd start picking out my coffin right about now," Lily said with a smirk. "Calm down Sirius, he' not going to do anything in class and I will get him to the common room right after class. I suggest that you never be alone with him, for awhile."

**Meanwhile**

"Excuse me? I thought I heard you say that Sirius was your date. That can't be," James said not believing what he heard.

"You heard right James, Sirius is my date, please don't hurt him. Look at it this way who better to take your sister to a dance then you best mate."  
"Best mate or not he had better watch his back," James said with a look that would scare even Voldemort himself.

"Who would you have me go with then? You? Last time I checked you were my brother and that would be just wrong and besides you are going with Lily. Remus maybe? No, he's going with his girlfriend. Frank? No he's going with Alice. Peter? Not in a million years, he reminds me of a rat. Who does that leave James? Hey I got it why don't I go ask Amos Diggory, I'm sure he would love to go to the dance with James Potter's twin sister," Lindsy said angrily.

"I'm sorry Lindsy, I just worry about you. Fine I won't kill Sirius for taking you to the dance, but if he tries anything, I will hurt him and don't think I won't tell him."

"Fine James just don't hurt him," Lindsy said exasperated. "You know there's a war going on out there and you can't protect me forever?"  
"Maybe not, but I'm going to protect you as long as I can," James said as he added the last ingredient to the potion.

Professor Slughorn was walking around and said, "Very good, but since when do the Potter twins work together in potions?"

Lindsy smiled and said, "I didn't want my dear brother to be distracted today. You see Lily Evans has finally agreed to be his girlfriend and he has been a little spacey today."

"That's very thoughtful of you Miss Potter. Your potion looks great, now make you two put it in a vial and put it on my desk and then clean up."

James said, "Yes professor."

"Well James you clean up and I will take this vial up to his desk. Then you and Lily can get to your common room for you Head duties."

"Hurry up then, Lily and I have a lot of things to discuss."

On her way up to the desk Lindsy mumbled, "Sticking you tongue down her throat doesn't count as Head duties."

"What was that Linds?" James asked.

"Nothing, Jamesie, nothing," Lindsy said as she made her way back to the desk. She made a pit stop at Lily's desk and said, "Lil, can you get James out of here as soon as possible? I don't want him to harm Sirius."

Lily smiled and said, "Sure."

"Make sure all your potions are turned in and your area is cleaned up. Class is dismissed," Professor Slughorn said.

Lily walked up to James and said, "Let's get out of here?"  
"In a minute, I have to have a little chat with Padfoot," James said looking warningly at Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes and said seductively, "If we don't leave now, then I don't think we will be able to snog in the common room."

"Padfoot will be there later, come on let's go," James said practically dragging Lily away.

**Meanwhile**

"How did it go, love?" Sirius asked as he walked with Lindsy back to Gryffindor common room for their free period. The rest of the gang was close behind.

"Well he's not going to kill you for taking me to the dance, that's a plus."

"But, I know there's a but."

"Expect to be threatened next time you see him."

Remus came up behind then and said, "Look at the bright side Padfoot, he's not going to hurt you. That is until he finds out about yours and Lindsy affair. Then well I'll help plan your funeral. And Lindsy, well I hope you don't mind being locked in a room for the rest of your life."

"Oh Remus, must you scare Sirius like that, I'm sure James won't kill him," Lindsy said as they stepped into through the portrait to Gryffindor common room. "Now who up for a game of exploding snaps?"  
"We are," the girls said.

"Count us in too," The boys replied.

I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far. And like I said before the more reviews I get the quicker I update. So please review.


	8. Chapter 8 The Dance Part 1

**The Day of the Dance**

Lily woke up at 9 that Saturday ready to start her day. But first she had to ask James something. After taking her shower and getting dressed she made her way to James' room. She knocked on the door and heard nothing, so she knocked again but still no answer. She decided to go in. When she got inside she saw James lying on the bed tangled in his bed sheet still sleeping. Lily tiptoed over to James bed and sat down.

Nudging him lightly she said, "James, wake up."

James groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Lily chuckled and nudged him a little harder and said, "James."

Still sleeping James said, "Lindsy tell mom to let me sleep longer."

_Fine he wants to be stubborn about this, well I can remedy that._ Lily thought as she grabbed her wand out of her pocket and conjured a bucket of ice water and dumped it right on him.

"DAMN IT!" James said jumping out of bed. "PADFOOT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Lily was sitting on the floor laughing as James looked around the room for Sirius. "Lily, where is he?"  
Lily took a deep breathe and said, "Where is who?"

"Sirius? I need to kick his ass."

"For what? He didn't do anything."

"He dumped ice water on me."

Lily stood up and chuckled, "I did that because you wouldn't wake up."

James looked shocked. "You did that to me?"

"I'm sorry James but you wouldn't wake you. Do you forgive me?" Lily said with innocent eyes.

James smiled and walked closer to Lily and said, "How could I not forgive you?" After saying that he hugged Lily which incidentally got her wet too.

"James, you got me wet," Lily said as she pulled away.

James chuckled and said, "Now we're even."

Lily smiled at him and muttered a drying spell to dry herself off and said, "Hurry up and get ready so we can go get something to eat and besides I want to ask you something."

"Care to join me?" James joked.

"Sorry Potter, I already had my shower."

"Fine," James huffed and walked into the bathroom.

Lily laughed and said, "Git," as she made her way down to the common room and sat on the couch picking up a book and reading it.

James finished getting ready and walked down the common room to meet Lily. He smiled walking up behind her and kissing her on the top of the head before saying, "Ready, love?"  
Lily closed her book and looked up at James saying, "Of course, it's you I've been waiting for you."

"Well then let's go I'm starving," James said taking Lily's hand and pulling off the couch.

"James, the dance is tonight," Lily said as they stepped out of the common room and started towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah I know, I'm bloody excited," James said squeezing Lily's hand gently.

"I was wondering if you cared if the girls got ready in our tower and if you guys could get ready in Gryffindor Tower. Please," Lily said with pleading eyes.

James smiled and said, "Of course love. Anything for my Lily flower."

"Thanks James," Lily said giving James a kiss on the cheek before they went into the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to join us. The Head Snoggers, I mean Students," Sirius said snickering. After four days of threatening glares and a few threats, Lily finally managed to get James to cut Sirius some slack and just go back to the way they used to be.

"Hahaha, you're so funny," Lily said slightly sarcastic but with an amused look.

"I try," Sirius said.

Lily turned to the girls and said, "Girls, after we eat go get your things for the dance and come to my tower, we are getting ready there."

"That's great," Lindsy said.

Just as Alice was about to say something Frank said, "Look here comes a couple owls."

An official looking owl dropped a letter off to Dumbledore. Then another owl dropped off two letters. One letter was address to Lindsy and the other to James.

James and Lindsy both opened there letters and James groaned.

"What is it James?" Lily asked.

Lindsy looked excited and said, "Dad's coming to the dance. He says he wants to see us before we go down to the dance, so he says he will meet us outside the Heads Common Room an hour before the dance. "

Lily looked nervous all of a sudden and James noticed so he asked, "What's wrong Lil?"

"Nothing," Lily lied.

"Don't lie to me," James said as he put his arm around her waist to comfort her.

"It's just I have to meet your dad and I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry Jack is just like James," Sirius said.

"Not just like James exactly, but you don't have to worry Jack's great," Remus said encouragingly.

"Yeah Lily, dad will love you," Lindsy said.

"Attention, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore started. "The Minister of Magic is making an appearance at our dance tonight so I want you all to behave."

Sirius stood up and said, "Yes sir, we will be on our best behavior, sir."

"That's good to know, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

Lily groaned, "Not only do I have to meet James' dad, but the Minister of Magic is going to be here too."

Lindsy laughed and said, "Lily, let me ask you this, if I was introducing you to my dad as my friend would you be nervous?"  
Lily thought about it for a minute and replied, "No, I guess not, but I'm meeting him as James' girlfriend."

James smiled at that and Peter said, "Why are you smiling James?"

"Wormtail are you that thick, that you don't realize that he is smiling at the fact that Lily called herself his girlfriend," Sirius asked.

Peter blushed and said, "Sorry, I thought it was about something else."

"Hey, well I don't know about anyone else but I would love to see the Head's Common Room," Alice said.

"Yeah me too, since our friend here has been too busy practicing her snogging skills with my dear brother to show us before now," Lindsy said smirking.

James smirked right back and said, "She doesn't need any practice."  
Lily blushed and said, "James."

"What? You don't," James said as he pulled her closer to him and kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you but these two love birds are making me sick, so anyone want to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Frank asked.

"I second that," Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Girls go get your things and I'll meet you in my common room."

"We don't know the password," Jen stated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Do you think we should give it to them James?" Lily asked jokingly.

"I don't know I mean they could come in any time they wanted to if we did," James said thinking.

"They are our best friends, James."

"True, but I don't want Sirius sneaking in there to snog some girl. That is my area to snog the Head Girl in so no one else is a loud to snog there."

"We can always change the password later," Lily suggested.

Lindsy rolled her eyes and said, "Would you two just give us the bloody password? It's not like I'm going to take some random guy in there and shag him senseless."

Sirius spit out his pumpkin juice, Frank fell off his chair, Remus just about died of shock and James looked like he was ready to kill someone as he said, "You will not be shagging anyone anywhere let alone my common room."

Lindsy rolled her eyes and said, "Chill out, I was only joking. Jen do you mind if I borrow Remus for a few hours?"

Jen raised and eyebrow and said, "Why?" She had an idea of where Lindsy was going with this and she decided to play along.

"If it's okay with you I would like to shag him senseless in the Head's Common Room."  
Remus' eyes got really wide as he thought, _Jen wouldn't do that to me would she?_

"Sure Linds, just make sure you have him back to me by morning," Jen said trying to contain her laughter.

Remus tried to crawl under the table but Jen stopped him as Lindsy said, "Lily I will need the password and could you girls maybe get ready in Gryffindor Tower with the guys?"  
Lily was doing her best to not bust out laughing as she said, "I don't mind, do you girls?"

The girls shook their heads no and Lily said, "Then it's settled you and Remus can shag in the Head's tower and the rest of us will get ready in Gryffindor tower and meet you at the tower an hour before it starts so we can meet your dad. Oh and the password is 'true love conquers all.'"

All this time James was sitting there very quiet that is until Lindsy got up and said, "Come on Remus, no time to waste."

James stood up and said in a dangerously low tone, "Don't you dare. Remus if you leave here with her, I will kill you."

Lily could see that he meant it and that they had taken the joke a bit too far so she stood up and put her hand on his chest and said, "James it was just a joke. Calm down. Remus would never do that. First of he's with Jen and second Lindsy is like a sister to him."  
James was still angry and said, "Lily stay out of this, this is between me and Lindsy and Remus."  
Lily was a little shocked but stood her ground, "James, I'm your girlfriend and she is one of my best friends so yes it is my business. It was just a joke; you need to loosen up a bit."

"I'm sorry Lily; I shouldn't have got snappy with you. And Mooney, I'm sorry for threatening you, I should know better."

Lindsy looked aghast, "What about me?"

"Nope you're not getting one because I'm not sorry."

Alice sensing a pending argument said, "I say we all just put this aside and go get ready."  
Jen said, "I second that."  
"Well then we will see you boys an hour and a half before the dance," Lily said and she got up and the rest of the girls followed.

"Well shall we go do nothing for a couple hours then get ready?" Frank asked.

"Sounds good to me," Remus said.

"Who's up for a game of wizard's chess?" Sirius asked.

"You're on Padfoot," James said as the guys made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

The next Chapter Lily meets James' dad. Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter. By the way the nextchapter is done. Thanks panny03 There are three parts to the dance.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dance Part 2

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"The guys should be here any minute do we have everything set for our prank?" Lindsy asked.

Alice smirked and said, "My part is done. Jen?"

"All finished, Lily?"

"All done, but are you sure we should be doing this? I mean with the Minister of Magic coming."

Lindsy raised and eyebrow, "Who cares about him, my dad is coming and he will get a kick out of it."

"Okay, well then I guess we are all set," Lily said.

"HELLO, ARE YOU GIRLS UP THERE?" The girls heard James yell.

"We'll be down in a minute. Okay, remember act natural," Lindsy said as they started to walk out. Lily was just about to leave when Lindsy grabbed her.

"Yes."

"Lily, do you think you can keep James away from Sirius and I for 10 minutes at the dance? That's all I'm asking for," Lindsy asked pleadingly.

Lily smiled and said, "I will do you better, I will keep him busy half an hour, even if I have to leave the dance early to do it."

Lindsy hugged Lily and said, "Thank you, you're the best."

"What are friends for? What's say we get down there before they come looking for us."

"You girls look great," James said.

They sat around and talked for awhile until they heard, "James, Lindsy let me in."

Lindsy smile and jumped up saying, "Just a second dad." Lindsy opened the door and giving her dad a hug said, "Dad, I've missed you."

"Oh Lindsy it's only been two weeks. Where's your brother?"

"Come on in dad, he's sitting on the couch with his girlfriend."

Jack Potter walked in and said, "Everyone's here I see."

"Dad, how are you?" James asked as he stood up bringing Lily with him.

"Good son, now give your old man a hug," Jack said smirking.

James rolled his eyes and gave his father a manly hug. "Dad this is Lily, my girlfriend; Lily this is my dad, Jack Potter."

"It's so nice to finally put a face to the name, Lily. I've heard so much about you. Not just from Lindsy either. Actually James has told me more about you than Lindsy." Then Jack turned towards James and smiled and said, "You didn't tell me she was a red head."

Lily blushed and said, "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Potter, James and Lindsy have told me so much about you."

"Please call me Jack. Mr. Potter makes me feel old," Jack laughed.

The next thing everyone knew was Alice and Jen were laughing hysterically and Frank, Remus, Peter were snickering. Lindsy looked at them and said, "What?"  
"Look," was all Alice could get out as she pointed to James and Sirius' hair.

Lily instantly burst out laughing, "James what did you do to your hair?"

"Yours too Sirius," Lindsy said pointing at the rainbow striped hair.

James and Sirius ran up to the bathroom and Jack busted out laughing, "I told them paybacks were a bitch."

"Mr. P…Jack how did you do that without them knowing?" Lily asked.

"Aww, quite easy my dear, you see I am actually very skilled with non-verbal spells. How are the rest of you?"  
"Just fine Jack," Frank said. "Can't wait to apply for auror school."

"Good," Peter said.

"Wonderful," Alice said.

"Good," Jen replied.

"Great, trying to find a place that will take me," Remus said.

"Don't worry Remus you will have a job after school. Julie and I will see to that," Jack said.

"Thanks Jack," Remus said.

"DAD!" James yelled.

"Yes, son," Jack snickered.

"Please change it back, please," James begged as he came down the stairs.

"You two deserved it."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Jack smirked and said, "Sirius you deserved it for what you two did to my hair. James same goes for you plus, it took you too long to get this beautiful girl here to be your girlfriend."

Lily blushed again and Lindsy said, "That's because your son was an extremely big, what did you call him Lily, oh yes I remember, an arrogant bullying toe. Also a git and a prat."  
Jack looked at Lily, who looked rather embarrassed, and smiled, "Don't worry he did need his head deflated quite a bit and if that's what it took then good job." Jack turned to James and said, "No red head can resist the Potter charm forever."

Just then they heard, "Jack I thought you were going to wait for me."

Lindsy smile and ran over to the women hugging her, "Mum, I missed you. Dad's letter didn't say anything about you coming, although I'm glad you did."

"Well at the time I didn't know if I would be about to come. Jack turn the boys' hair back now," Julie Potter said sternly to her husband.

"Yes, dear," Jack said and he changed James and Sirius' hair back to normal. James and Sirius snickered at the control Julie had over Jack.

Julie stepped forward and stood by her husband, "You must be Lily, James and Lindsy have told me so much about you. James more than Lindsy, only because for the for the last six years he wouldn't shut up about you. I'm Julie Potter," she said extending her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. I've heard a lot about you too. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Lily said taking her hand.

"Please call me Julie; Mrs. Potter is just too formal. What was Jack telling you guys before I got here?"

Alice answered by saying, "Oh just that James didn't tell him Lily was a red head and how red head's can't resist the Potter charm forever."

Julie rolled eyes and said, "Git. I bet he didn't even explain what he meant to you either did he Lily?"

"No, he didn't," Lily said.

"Well let me explain so you aren't as confused. As you can see I'm a red head too. Well when Jack and I went to Hogwarts, he had what I have come to call the 'Potter Attitude". James inherited it too; they are arrogant bullying toerags until they reach at least seventh year and then they grow up. Well anyways, in school he kept asking me out and I wouldn't give him the time of day, because I couldn't stand him, he was just too arrogant. Well then we ended up in the same auror class and he had grown up quite a bit so I decided to go out with him on one date. Well one date turned into two, two turned into three and so on until on night he asked me to marry him. You can guess the rest."

"Yup, she finally fell for the Potter charm, just like you did my dear," Jack said smugly wrapping his arm around Julie.

Julie rolled her eyes and said, "Well we had better get going."

"See you guys over Christmas break," James said.

"Well we will see you nine later," Julie said and her and Jack walked out the door.

James walked up to Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "What did you think of my parents?"

Lily smiled and said, "Your dad is funny and the way you mum controls him is brilliant. I like them both."

"I'm glad. I know they like you. They especially approve of you because you have red hair."

"I always thought my red hair was awful and come to find out it impressed my boyfriend's parents."

"I think we should get head down to the Great Hall for the dance," Peter said.

"Lets' go," Alice said happily and they all headed down to the dance.

The next chapter is the dance. Please review and thanks to all that have reviewed so far, they are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10 The Dance Part 3

When they entered the Great Hall they saw small tables everywhere and students sitting together talking waiting for the dance to begin. Upon seeing James and Lily walk in, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now that the Head Students have arrived I would like for every one to please take a seat. I have a couple of people I would like you to meet and then the dance will begin with the Head Students starting the first dance. Students I would like you to meet the new Minister of Magic Jack Potter and his wife Julie Potter."

Lily looked at James and stared at him, clearly in shock and whispered, "You never told me."

James just smirked and said, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I'm clearly surprised," Lily said glaring slightly at James.

"Sorry, love I just didn't want you to act any different around him when you met him. After all Minister or not, he is my dad and that is how I want you to treat him," James said smiling.

"Now, would James Potter and Lily Evans please step to the center of the dance floor and start the first dance."

James and Lily made their way to the dance floor and James put her arms around her waist and pulled her close. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Flower, I'm sorry for not tell you about my dad, he's only been Minister since the end of our sixth year. He took over for my grandfather."

"James, I just don't want there to be secrets between us. So promise me that there won't be," Lily said looking into his eyes.

Smiling at Lily, James said, "I promise no more secrets."

"Me too," Lily said before giving James a gently kiss on the lips.

Soon everyone was out on the dance floor dancing. After dancing a few songs James and Lily made their way back to their table and sat down. Alice was sitting on Frank's lap and Remus was getting a butterbeer for Jen and Peter well, who knows where he went. James sat down and Lily went to take the chair beside him but was stopped by a pair of strong arms pulling her down. She looked and saw James smiling as he placed her on his lap and held her possessively.

"Where are Sirius and Lindsy?" James asked.

Remus returned and said, "They're over there, dancing, but not to close together."

Around 9:30 while James and Lily were dancing Sirius and Lindsy walked up to them and Sirius said, "May I cut in?"

Lindsy turned to Lily and said, "You don't mind if I dance with my brother do you?"

"No go right ahead," Lily said stepping away from James and taking Sirius' offered hand.

Lindsy took James so he was just out of earshot range of Sirius and Lily and said, "You know that she really does care a lot about you."

"Huh?" James asked in a daze.

Lindsy chuckled, "I said, she really does care about you."

James sighed and said, "I hope your right, because I love her."

Lindsy smiled and said, "James I know I'm right."

"But how?"

"I just do; don't ask questions. Don't screw up James because you probably won't get another chance."

"I don't plan on screwing up, Linds. I'm sorry about this morning too."

"Its okay James you're forgiven. But you have to realize that I'm eventually going to have a boyfriend."

"I know it's just I feel that I need to protect you. I know we are the same age, but you're my sister and guys are arseholes," James said.

"You should know you are one," Lindsy said with an amused smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

**Meanwhile**

"Having fun?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, loads, I just wish James wasn't watching me like a hawk all night."

"Don't worry around 11 I'm going to get James to leave with me so you and Lindsy can have some time without him around."

"You know he really does love you."

Lily was a little taken back by what serious said, "What?"

"I mean he really truly loves you, not puppy love but honest love."

"You think so?"

"Lily, I know so. You are all he talked about for six years. Ever wonder why all of his relationships never lasted longer then two weeks?"

"I just figured he grew tired of snogging them or shagged them and ditched them."

Sirius chuckled, "Nope not at all. They didn't last that long because he couldn't quit thinking about you and even though you wouldn't give him a chance he still felt like he was betraying you."

"He really does love me then?"

"More than you think. Don't hurt him Lily."

"I won't, I'm just afraid he's going to hurt me."

Sirius looked at her with the most serious (no pun) expression and said, "He won't, I promise you and if he does I will hurt him myself."

"I know we never really got along before, but right now I feel as if your the bother I never had."

"Well in that case I promise I won't be a prat about you dating James like he is going to be when he finds out about me and Lindsy."

"Maybe he won't take it that bad," Lily started but seeing the look on Sirius' face added, "Your right he's going to hurt you."

"Thank Lily for that vote of confidence."

"You're welcome," Lily said as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and said, "Mr. Potter."

"I thought I told you to call me Jack. I was wondering if I could cut in?"

"Sure thing dad," Sirius said and he handed Lily over to James' father.

"So Lily, what do you plan to do after you graduate?"

"I want to be an auror, I feel like I need to do something to help with the war."

"That's what James wants to do."

"Jack, James told me you were an auror, what's was it like?"

"I loved every minute of it. Had my father not insisted on me taking over for him as Minister of Magic I would still be an auror."

The couples were on the dance floor dancing when Lindsy looked at Alice and shook her head signaling it was time. Alice turned to Lily and shook her head who in turn shook her head at Jen. Jack noticed this and said, "What are you four up to? I know that look."

"Nothing sir," Lily said instantly.

"Don't call me that. Don't think of me as the Minister, but as James' father, who loves pranks, especially when they are played on his two sons."

"Two, I thought James was your only son."

"Oh biologically yes, but you see Sirius is my adopted son, he moved in with us last summer because his parents treat him like crap. So now what are you four up too?"

"You'll see," Lily smirked and gave a slight wave of her wand, which she had up her sleeve, and then hid it.

"Don't worry I'll be your alibi," Jack smirked.

"Huh?"

"I said, no one will ever know it was you."

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem."

All of a sudden there was a bright flash and pictures of the day in Transfiguration, when Lily and Lindsy discovered their Animagus form and chased James and Sirius onto the desks. The only difference was James and Sirius had dresses on. There was a banner hanging above the pictures that said, TAKE A LOOK AT THESE TWO BRAVE GRYFFINDORS. SCARED OF TWO CATS. AREN'T THEY CUTE IN THEIR DRESSES?

Jack started laughing uncontrollably and said, "That is great. How did you make those pictures?"

"Well actually we just added the dresses. Those tigers are actually mine and Lindsy's Animagus forms; I'm the white one and Lindsy is the black one. In Transfiguration on Monday we got into partner so we could find out our forms. James took the potion first; after he was done I asked him if the potion tasted bad and he told me no. It was the most disgusting thing I ever tasted so I decided to get even, since we were in form for five minutes."

"Brilliant, you girls and I must compare notes later. I never knew Lindsy was so good at pranks. I never go any letter sent home about her playing pranks."

Lily smirked at that and said, "James and his gang always got blamed for our pranks."

"Oh, you four are good," Jack said smiling.

"Thank you Jack. Here comes James and Sirius."

"Don't worry I'll handle them. Those were some great pictures boys."

"Lily, I know you had a part in this," James said.

"Now James how would she have a part in it when her and I were talking this whole time?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but I know it was the four girls," Sirius said.

"Sirius, Lindsy doesn't even like pranks. Why would she set one up?" Jack asked.

"That's true, but how did those pictures get up there and more importantly who took them?" Sirius asked.

"LUPIN, LONGBOTTON, PETTIGREW, MY OFFICE NOW," McGonagall yelled.

Jack walked back to where the professors were sitting and said, "Come on Minerva, it was just a harmless prank, besides why would those three prank the rest of their group?"

"I see your point Jack, but they were told behave."

"Don't worry with the war going on out there these students need something to cheer them up."

"You're right," McGonagall said just as Remus, Frank, and Peter stepped in front of her. "Never mind you three."

"Thank you professor, we really didn't do it," Remus said.

"Just make sure there aren't anymore pranks," McGonagall said.

"Yes, ma'am," The three boys chimed.

**At almost 11:00**

Lily and James just returned from the dance floor and Lily said, "James can we go back to the common room? I'm tired."

"Are you sure? There's still an hour left," James asked.

"Yeah," Lily said and kissed James on the cheek.

"Okay if you want too," James said intertwining his fingers with Lily's as they left the Great Hall.

Once Lily and James were out of sight Lindsy said, "She came through for us Sirius. What's say we have a proper dance?"

"Sounds great," Sirius said as they walked out on the dance floor and he pulled her close to him.

Jack walked up to the couple and said, "I take it you two haven't told James yet."

"No, we haven't been able to find the right way to tell him," Sirius said.

"I know we have to tell him soon, but right now I like having Sirius in one piece."

"He's not going to kill him you know," Jack said.

"Maybe not but he will hurt him," Lindsy said resting her head on Sirius' chest.

"Jack we really need to get going," Julie Potter said as she stood beside her husband.

"Well kids we'll see you at Christmas," Jack said hugging his daughter.

Julie hugged Sirius and the Lindsy and said, "We love you both. Have a safe and fun year."

"Bye mum, bye dad, I love you," Lindsy said as Jack and Julie left the Great Hall to Floo home.

**In the Heads Common Room**

Lily and James returned to the common room and they just sat on the couch talking and occasionally snogging. (I love that word) They talked about Lily's childhood and James' childhood. They talked about whatever came to mind.

It was one in the morning before they decided to go to bed. James stood up and helped Lily up. He walked her to the bottom of her stairs. Giving her a hug he said, "Good night, Lily, I love you."

Lily hugged him tighter and said, "Good night James, I love you too."

James let go of her and smiled before giving her a quick kiss goodnight and turning to go up his stairs. Once he walked inside he quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. A couple hours later James woke up in a cold sweat. He had just had a night mare where Lily was taken away from him, tortured and then killed. Scrambling to get out of bed he ran over to Lily's room and opened the door. James walked inside up to Lily's bed and breathed a sigh of relief when she was laying there sleeping peacefully. He turned to leave when her heard, "James, is that you?"

"Yes, love go back to sleep."

"What were you doing?"

_Should I tell her about the nightmare or will she think I'm a wimp._ "I just had a nightmare and I had to make sure you were okay. Now go back to sleep."

Lily smiled and opened her covers up as she said, "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

James was shocked, "Are you sure?"

"I just mean sleep James, get your head out of the gutter," Lily said with a chuckle.

James walked over to the bed crawling in beside her saying, "My mind wasn't in the gutter, I just wanted to know if you were being serious."

Lily kissed him and settled into his arms before saying, "I wouldn't joke about something like that. Now I'm fine and you need to go back to sleep."

"Yes, love," James said kissing Lily on the top of the head before falling back asleep.

_I like this, being in James' arms makes me feel so safe. _Lily thought as she drifted back into slumber land.

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me how you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11 Oh No

Lily awoke the next morning and found she couldn't move. Cautiously she opened her eyes and looked right up at a pair of hazel eyes looking down at her and she suddenly remembered that James had a nightmare and came to make sure she was okay. She had figured the only way he would be able to go back to sleep was if he knew she would be all right so she let him sleep in her bed with her.

James smiled at Lily looking into her green eyes and said, "Morning beautiful."

Lily smiled back up at James and asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Maybe because I liked watching you sleep in my arms."

Lily tilted her head up and kissed James on the lips. As she started to pull away she James deepened the kiss. The kiss got more and more passionate. James' hands were resting on her back as he pulled her closer to him. His right hand slid under her night shirt and rested on the small of her back. His left hand started too started to slip inside her pants before Lily grabbed his hand and broke the kiss saying, "I'm not ready James."

James smiled at Lily and kissed the top of her head before saying, "I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do. I will wait forever for you."

Lily smirked and said, "I've noticed."

"Oh yeah and what is that supposed to mean?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You did nothing but beg me to go out with you for a little over six years. I think that proves that you are stubborn."

"I like to think of it as determined."

"Well I think you are stubborn."

James smirked and said, "Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."

James rolled on top of Lily careful not to hurt her as he started to tickle her mercilessly.

Lily was laughing uncontrollably as she struggled to say, "James…stop…I …can't…breathe."

"Say: James Potter is the smartest, most handsome, most wonderful boyfriend in the world."

"Never," Lily said defiantly between laughs.

"Well then I won't stop tickling you, until you do."

"Fine, James Potter is the dumbest, most ugly, boyfriend in the world."

"That's it," James said as he tickled her more.

"Alright you win. James Potter is the smartest, most handsome, most wonderful boyfriend in the world."

James smiled and stopped tickling Lily and laid back down beside her taking her into his arms. James was just about to say something when he heard, "Prongs, Lilykins are you awake?"

Lily and James both groaned and James said, "We're changing the password."

"I agree, but since they are already in here, why don't we have a little bit of fun with them."

"What do you have in mind?"

"What do you think I have in mind?"

"I like the way you think," James said nipping at the tip of her nose playfully.

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are," James said making sure his back was towards the door.

"Oh James," Lily said a little bit louder than necessary as she fought back a laugh.

"Lily," James did his best to groan.

The next thing they knew the door to Lily's room was flying open and Lindsy and Sirius ran in.

"PRONGS," Sirius yelled.

"LILY," Lindsy yelled at the same time Sirius did.

Lily and James couldn't keep up the charade any longer and they started busting out laughing.

Sirius and Lindsy looked at each other with a confused look. Lily stopped laughing for just a minute and said, "Gotcha."

"Did you two actually think we were having sex?" James asked as he sat up and brought Lily onto his lap.

"We told them not to come up here," Alice said as she walked in with the rest of the gang behind her.

"Good morning," Lily said. "Jen, you look tired."

"I didn't get much sleep last night, my head hurt," Jen replied.

"James what are you doing in Lily's bed?"

James was about to say something when Lily said, "I had a nightmare and I asked him to stay with me."

James looked at her and smiled. Just as he was about to say something Lindsy started to collapse. Sirius caught her and said, "Are you alright?"

Lily got off James' lap and ran over to Lindsy and said, "What's wrong?'

Lindsy smiled weakly and said, "I think I might be catching the flu. I'll just run up to see Madam Pomphry."

"I'll go with you," Lily said.

"No you guys stay here, I'll be fine. Be right back. Don't argue with me either," Lindsy said before she made her way out of the Heads Tower and towards the Hospital Wing.

"I hope she is okay, she seemed fine this morning," Alice said.

James smirked and said, "She's a Potter, she'll be fine. It takes more than a flu bug to get us down."

Lily rolled her eyes and said playfully, "Arrogant git."

"But you love me," James said pulling her back on his lap.

"Maybe," she said and then James started to tickle her and she added, "I do."

**Meanwhile**

"What is it you need Lindsy?" Madam Pomphry asked.

"I need a shot of my potion," Lindsy said as she rested on the bed.

"Lindsy."

"Look I haven't taken it since the end of fifth year,"

"I thought we decided that you didn't need it anymore. Besides you can't depend on it your whole life."

"I didn't think I did, but something has come up and I need it. I almost collapsed this morning."

"Alright I'll let you have it today, but we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it. Understand?" Madam Pomphry asked as she went to the cupboard and got out a bottle with Lindsy's name on it.

"Yes, ma'am," Lindsy said as she drank the potion. "Yuck, I forgot how awful this stuff tasted."  
"Feel better now?"

"I won't know until I test it out, if not I'll be back."

I'm sure you will, now out, this is for sick patients," She said as she ushered Lindsy out of the Hospital Wing.

"Thank you," Lindsy said before she made her way back to the Heads Tower.

Lindsy entered the Head's common room to find everyone entertaining themselves with a game of exploding snap.

"So did you guys miss me?" Lindsy said to make her presence known. She took the only seat that was left, which just happened to be beside Sirius.

"I don't know about the rest of these people, but I missed the good looking Potter," Sirius said as he put his arm around her shoulder. Lindsy half heartily glared at Sirius before removing his arm.

"I don't know if I agree with you Sirius," Lily said. "In my opinion James here is the good looking Potter."

"See Sirius I told you," James said looking smug.

"James I only said that because you're my boyfriend and I feel obligated," Lily said.

"What, you mean you don't think I'm handsome?" James asked feigning hurt.

"Of course I do," Lily said as she kissed James quickly on the lips before saying, "I was just kidding."

"I kinda of liked it better when those two were arguing, at least they weren't so lovey dovey," Sirius said jokingly.

Frank smirked and pulled Alice from her seat beside him and put her on his lap and said, "Alice, I love you."

Alice giggled and said, "Aww, Frank I love you too," and she kissed him on the mouth quickly.

Jen smirk and climbed on Remus' lap and said seductively, "Why don't you and I find a broom closet?"

Remus looked like he was debating it and then said, "If you want to babe."

Jen stood up and dragged Remus out of the room with her. Sirius turned to Lindsy and said, "What about you Potter?"

"Sorry Sirius, I'm busy right now and even if I wasn't I wouldn't go to a broom closet with you."

"What are you busy with?" Sirius asked.

"I'm actually going to start on my Transfiguration homework," Lindsy said as she stood up and started to leave. "Alice, Lily you two want to come?"

"Sure, I think I should start on it too," Lily said getting up.

"Yeah, I think I should start on it too," Alice said.

"Prongs, Frank what's say we go prank someone," Sirius asked.

"I don't know Padfoot, I'm Head Boy," James said.

"Never stopped you before," Lily said referring to the beginning of the year prank that the Marauders pulled off.

"Yes but now I have to impress the Head Girl or I might not get anymore snog fests in the Head's Common Room."

"James, go do something with Sirius, Lindsy, Alice and I need to talk," Lily said.

"You too, Frank, keep those two gits in line," Alice said with a chuckle.

"Sure thing, love," Frank said. "See you in the common room later.

"Bye," the three girls chimed as they walked out of the common room and went towards the library.

"So Prongs, Frank, who are we going to prank today?"  
Frank smiled and said, "How about Malfoy and Snivellus?"  
"They are great targets, so what do we do to them? Turn their hair pink and put them in dresses?" Sirius asked.

"Did that already, we need something bigger," James said thinking.

"I got it, let's get them where it hurts the most," Frank suggested.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh yeah and where is that?"

"Two words, House Points," Frank said simply.

Sirius looked intrigued and said, "Interesting, go on."

"First we need Peter," Frank said.

"Then what?" James asked intrigued.

"Then we use him for bait."

Sirius was next to speak by saying, "I like were this is going. What will we be doing?"  
"Well us three will be making our way outside when we just happed to run into them picking on poor Peter. And since James here is Head Boy, he can take points away."

"I don't know isn't that cheating?" James asked.

Sirius looked at Frank and winked as he said, "Your right James, Frank we can't do that James could get in trouble because he would know it was a trick."

"Your right what was I thinking," Frank said catching on to what Sirius was meaning.

"Well back to the drawing board," Sirius said.

"Oh I forgot I need to ask Alice something," Frank said as he got up and rushed out of the common room.

James and Sirius looked confused, well James did, Sirius knew what he was up to.

"So what happened after you and Lily left the dance? I know you two left early," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows. He knew why they left but he couldn't tell James the real reason.

"She said she was tired so we came up and here and we just talked, you know got to know each other better. She really is an amazing person."

"You know what you sound like?"

"What Padfoot?"

"You sound like a guy from one of those sappy muggle romance movies."

James smiled and said, "Yeah, maybe I do, that's because I'm in love."

"I'm back," Frank said as he entered the common room again.

"Well you're just in time to make fun of James for acting like one of those guys in sappy muggle romance movies," Sirius said.

"Well I say we go outside it's getting stuffy in here and I can't take anymore of you making fun of me Padfoot," James said as he got up and headed out of the common room with Sirius and Frank close behind.

**Meanwhile with the Girls**

The girls found a table in the library and were looking up Animagi when Lindsy said, "I think Sirius and I are going to tell James on Saturday."

"Why Saturday?" Alice asked.

"We have a Hogsmeade trip and we planned to tell him when we all meet up at the Three Broomsticks."

"That's a good idea, in a public place, and with Lily, he won't cause a scene," Alice said with a chuckle.

"And don't worry, Alice and I won't let you two chicken out," Lily said smirking.

"Thanks," Lindsy said sarcastically.

"Look what is says here: It says that if a group of girls turns into the same kind of animal, like the three of us are all big cats, then they have a strong bond."

"Speaking of strong bonds, has any of you noticed that Jen has been kind of distant since we got back?" Lindsy asked.

"No, I feel awful for saying this but I've been a little distracted myself, with James and being Head Girl that I really haven't paid much attention. I'm such a horrible friend."

"No your not, you've had a lot to do these first two weeks. Besides if you're a bad friend then we are too," Lindsy said.

"She's right," Alice agreed.

"How do you figure?" Lily asked.

"Because Alice has been busy with Frank and I've been busy trying to hide my relationship with Sirius from my brother, so we've all been distracted."

"Yeah well you picked up on Jen being distant and I didn't," Lily said.

"I have a talent for things like that," Lindsy said.

"How so?" Alice asked.

"Can't say, so please don't ask," Lindsy said.

"Fine, we'll drop it on one condition," Lily said.

"What's that?" Lindsy asked.

"That when you can say we will be the first to know," Alice said.

"That's a promise; now let's get back to work," Lindsy said and they started to look up more information.

**Back with the guys**

"Let's find Wormtail," James suggested. "He should be planning with us. I'd invite Remus but I have a feeling he's a little detained at the moment."

"I don't think detained is the word, more like busy," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Hey did you here that?" James asked.

"It sounded like someone yelling," Sirius said.

"This way," James said running around the corner.

**Around the Corner**

"Leave me alone Black."

"Where's the rest of your gang Pettigrew?" Regulas asked.

"Where right here dear brother," Sirius spat.

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor of the family. Ready to come crawling back?" Regulas asked.

"Never; in fact you're not even my family anymore," Sirius spat back.

James stepped forward and said, "What do you think your doing Black?"

"None of your business Potter," Regulas spat.

"Oh really, this badge says other wise," James retorted pointing towards his Head Boy badge.

"The only reason you got it was because of your father," Regulas replied.

"25 points from Slytherin for disrespecting the Head Boy and 10 more points from Slytherin for threatening to curse another student. Now I suggest you run back to the dungeons before you loose even more points," James said sternly.

"Don't worry Potter; the Dark Lord has ways of dealing with blood traitors such as yourself and my brother."

"Was that a threat?" Sirius asked.

"No, a warning," Regulas said before he disappeared.

"Your brother really is a git," Frank said.

"Yeah and an idiot too," Sirius said with distaste. "I mean how can he side with a murdering bastard?"  
"The prospect of power will do that to people who are weak," James said.

Sirius let out a dry laugh and said, "And he really is weak. Always letting dear mother control him."

Peter sensing the tension said, "What do you say we find Moony?"

"He's busy if you know what I mean," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, three words Pete, Broom Closet, Jen," Frank said.

"Well never mind then, what should we do?"

"Plan a prank," Sirius said mischievously.

"Sounds good to me," James said.

The four of them walked outside and took a seat by their tree and started scheming.

**That night**

James walked back to his common room to meet Lily for their patrol. They hadn't gotten very far on their pranks because they needed Remus to help them with a few things. Granted James, Sirius, and Frank were smart, there were some things that only he could do. James stepped through the portrait and saw Lily sitting on the floor at the coffee table working on something. James walked behind the couch and climbed on it so that one leg was on each side of Lily. He said, "Hey love, what are you working on?"

Lily looked up and kissed James softly on the lips before saying, "Transfiguration. Ready to start patrolling?"

James smiled and said, "Whenever you are, flower."

Lily got up and said, "I'm ready."  
Lily and James left the common room and started to patrol. As they turned the corner James asked, "Want to play our game?"

"Sure you go to that closet and I'll go to this one," Lily said as she stood in front of one closet and James stood in front of the other. "Who's in this closet?" Lily asked pointing to the closet she was in front of.

"I predict that it is a sixth year Ravenclaw with a fifth year Hufflepuff. Now who's in mine?"

"Two seventh year Slytherins," Lily said.

James smiled and said, "On the count of three open the door. Ready? One…two…three," and Lily opened her door revealing the occupants.

Lily was the first to speak, "5 points from Ravenclaw and 5 from Hufflepuff. Now you two need to get back to your dorms. But first what years are you in?"  
"I'm a sixth year Hufflepuff," the boy answered.

"I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw," the girl said.

"Thank you, now back to your dorms," Lily said and the two students walked off and the she turned to James and said, "Well I believe that's a point for me and none for you." Points were received when one guessed right or when the other person guessed wrong.

"Your turn and you aren't going to get this right, because Slytherin common room is in the dungeon, so whey would they come up here?" James said as he opened the door.

James scowled as he said, "10 points from Slytherin for being out past curfew and 10 more off for snogging in a broom closet. Now Malfoy you and Black here need to make your way back to before I find some other reason to take points away from you."

"Where's your little Mudblood whore?" Lucious Malfoy retorted.

"25 points from Slytherin and 2 weeks detention for you Malfoy, now slither back to your common room," James growled. "And if you ever call Lily that again, points and detention will be the least of your worries."

"It would be your back I'd watch if I were you, Potter," Lucious Malfoy spat as he and Narcissa went back to their common room.

James turned to Lily and said, "I believe you get another point."

"I can't stand them. Calling me a mudblood has really gotten old, I mean he's been doing it since first year. You'd think that after that many years it would have gotten old," Lily said frowning and then adding with a smile, "I do believe I'm beating you 2 to 0."

"Aww, yes my beautiful flower, but I will make a come back. After all I'm James Potter," James said smugly.

"Yes I suppose you are but what is that supposed to mean to me?" Lily asked shrugging her shoulder and walking by him with a smirk.

James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering in her ear, "It means that you love me because I'm your boyfriend and I would do anything for you."

Lily chuckled and said, "You got me there, James, I do love you," she turned her head around and kissed him before saying, "Now I think we should get back to patrolling and me kicking your butt in this game, like I have the last two times."

"You will not win this time my love, for I James Jack Potter will be the victor," James said a little more dramatically than needed.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Come on drama queen we still have two and a half more hours to patrol."

"Coming my love. Let's go to the first floor, I know a short cut," James said as he grabbed Lily's hand and let her towards a portrait and muttered a password and they mad their way down to the first floor.

Two hours later they were on the sixth floor getting ready to got back to the seventh to finish up there patrol. "Now James, dear, what were you saying about beating me? I believe the score is 25 to 10 in favor of me."

James huffed as he said, "You cheated."

Raising a questioning eyebrow she asked, "And how did I do that?"  
"You paid those people off, so you would know who was where?" James said laughing.

"You found me out. I even paid Malfoy and Black off, you know how they love to do what I ask them," Lily said sarcastically while stifling a laugh.

"Alright, so maybe you didn't' pay them off but I will find out how you are doing it. What's say we open this last closet together?"

"I'll make you a deal," Lily said.

"I'm listening."

"If you guess right you win this round, but if you guess wrong then I automatically win."

"What about you?"

"Well I guess right then I win, but if I guess wrong then you win. Sound good to you?"

James smirked and said, "What do I get if I win?"

Lily smirked right back and said, "It's a surprise, but I guarantee you'll like it."

"Well in that case you got yourself a deal," James said taking Lily's hand and shaking it. "I think it's going to be two seventh year Gryffindors."

"But that's what I was going to say. Fine who it is then and if you get it right even if it is only one person then you win the surprise."

"It's Sirius and Grace Leonard, you know the crazy blonde?"  
Lily's eyes got wide and she said, "I know who you're talking about. I can't stand her she's always staring at you and trying to flirt with you while I'm standing right beside you."

"You have nothing to worry about love I'm yours and only yours," James said as he hugged her and the said, "Ready on the count of three I'm going to open the door. One…two…three."

James opened the door and Lily just about died. Quick on her toes she leaned forward and kissed James, but he broke the kiss and said, "Look Lils its Sirius."

Sirius was looking pleadingly at Lily. The way he was standing you couldn't see who was in there with him, but she knew so she said, "Your right it is, now what's say you and I go back to the common room and I give you your surprise."

"First, who's in there with you Sirius?" James asked slightly amused.

"It doesn't matter James, you've won, don't you want your surprise?" Lily said desperately trying to get James away from the closet.

"Come on Lils are you the least bit curious?" James asked.

"Nope, who Sirius snogs in broom closets is his business and it doesn't interest me in the least, now come on James," Lily said as she tried to pull James away.

James didn't move and said, "Come out of there Sirius or I'm going to have to take points."

Sirius was looking desperate now because if he came out then James was going to see he was snogging and that wouldn't be good. Lily looked at James and knew he wasn't going to go anywhere until he found out so she gave Sirius as a defeated look and mouthed I tried to him and said, "Come out, he's not going to give up."

Sirius stepped out reluctantly and James saw who was snogging and said, "Lindsy."

"Yes," Lindsy answered.

Hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought. Ok to clear something up for justamuggle, Sirius isn't actually James' brother, but James thinks of him as one and Jack (James father) think of Sirius as another son. And I haven't officially decided if I'm going to have James and Lily live or not. Tell me what you think. Right now I can go either way, I'd love your input on the matter so please review and tell me. I love your reviews. 


	12. Chapter 12 Get Over It

Previously:

Sirius stepped out reluctantly and James saw who was snogging and said, "Lindsy."

"Yes," Lindsy answered.

Now:

James looked aghast as she watched his sister step out of the closet and stand beside Sirius and hold his hand. Getting over the initial shock of the situation he angrily said, "What the bloody hell is going on? Would some one tell me why my sister just stepped out of a broom closet with my best mate and is now holding his hand?"

Lindsy let out a breath and gripped Sirius' hand tighter to reassure him that she was right there. "Well James, promise not to over react."  
"Just tell me," James growled.

Lindsy took a deep breath and said very quickly, "James,Siriusismyboyfriend."

James couldn't make out what she said so he said, "Repeat that and this time more slowly."  
"James, Sirius is my boyfriend," Lindsy said.

If looks could kill Sirius would be 12 feet under by now, "How long?"

"Prongs…"  
"How long?" James asked through clenched teeth.

Lindsy knew she couldn't postpone the inevitable so she said, "Since the end of fifth year."

"WHAT? Padfoot, you're supposed to be my best mate but you betrayed me. She's my sister. "

"James, I love her and I wouldn't hurt her," Sirius said.

"I've known you since first year and you have never loved any girl."

"Your wrong Prongs, I love Lindsy."

"You don't know how to love," James growled

"Your wrong James, he does love me and I love him," Lindsy said sternly.

Lily stepped forward and said, "Calm down James. They love each other."

James turned to Lily and said, "You knew?"

"Not the whole time," Lily said choosing her words carefully.

"How long have you known?"  
"Since Lindsy and I talked on the train."

"You've known since then and you didn't tell me? I thought you were my girlfriend."

"I am your girlfriend, James but…"

"And aren't you the one who said we shouldn't keep secrets from each other?"

"Yes, but…"  
"No you were upset that I didn't tell you my father was the minister, which was a small secret. Come to find out you are keeping the fact that my sister and best mate are dating, a huge secret I might add, from me."

Lily put her hands on James' arm and started to say, "James…"

James interrupted her by yanking his arm away from Lily and saying, "Don't, you lied to me. On the train you told me she wasn't dating anyone. How could you, your just as guilty as they are."  
Lily was on the verge of tear and she yelled, "IT WASN'T MY SECRET TO TELL," and she took off towards the common room.

Lindsy turned to James and slapped him before saying, "James you arsehole, do you have any idea what you have just done? You may very well have ruined your relationship with Lily. She's right it wasn't her secret to tell. She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone about Sirius and me. We didn't tell you because I was afraid of how you would react and guess what. You acting just how I thought you would. You are an immature prat, Potter and you make me so mad." Lindsy then stormed off to find Lily.

Sirius turned to James; it was time for him to speak his peace. "This wasn't Lily's fault. She was just doing what her best friend asked. I know it's hard for you to believe, but I really do love your sister."

"Lily said she found you snogging other girls last year though," James said trying to fathom all that had just happened.

"She was covering for us. I would never hurt Lindsy."

Then something dawned on James, "But you two have been acting like you dislike each other and on the train you said you snogged some seventh year."

"That was just an act to help us keep our secret and I did snog a seventh year. Think about it James. Lindsy went to the loo, and I left shortly after; Lindsy came back first and I came back almost as soon as she did."

"You're telling me that she was the one you snogged that day?"  
"Yes, and speaking of that day and keeping secrets, who snogged you?"  
"Lily," James said feeling really guilty for what he had said to her.

"James look I know it may take sometime to get used to the idea of Lindsy and I dating, but I do love her, just like you do Lily."

James was ashamed and said, "I guess I screwed up big time didn't I?"

"Yes, you did now you need to swallow all your pride and get on your knees and beg for forgiveness," Sirius said and then added, "Prongs?"  
James turned towards Sirius who punched him hard in the shoulder. Sirius said, "That was for hurting Lily."

"Damn it Padfoot, I'm going to have a bruise."

"Good, now what say we go get our women?" Sirius asked.

"You hurt her I won't hesitate to kill you. Oh and you have to tell dad by yourself."

"No problem, Jack already knows," Sirius said.

James stopped in his tracks and asked, "Who all knows?"

"You mean who doesn't know? Well you are the only one that doesn't know."

"If I didn't need to find Lily, I would kick your arse right now," James said as they stepped through the portrait.

When they got close to Lily's room they heard:

"I should have known he hasn't changed, he's still an immature prat," Lily managed to say between sobs.

"I don't know why I'm going to stand up for that arrogant git, but Lily listen to me when I say, he really does love you. He was just upset."

"That doesn't mean he can treat me like that. I think I'm going to end it."

"Lily you can't, it will kill him as well as you."

"I don't care, he should have thought of that before he yelled at me. And it won't kill me anymore than it is now."

James had heard enough he burst through the door and dropped to his knees in front of Lily and begged, "Please Lily, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."  
Lindsy got up to let James and Lily talk but she started to feel dizzy and started to loose her balance. Sirius ran to her and caught her as he quietly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine; can you take me to the hospital wing?"  
"Sure Linds, what ever you want," Sirius said as he carried a weak Lindsy out of the Heads Common Room and towards the Hospital Wing.

"James…"

"Please don't leave me Lily. I love you," James begged.

"James before I decide on anything you have to hear me out," Lily said trying not to cry.

"Anything," James said.

"James you have to understand that when I found out you and I were barely friends; Lindsy and I have been best friends since first year. I had a high sense of loyalty to her than to you. Then we became a couple, but I still had to keep her secret, because it wasn't my secret to tell. Do you understand?"  
"Yes I understand, and I'm sorry for reverting to my immature prat phase. I really have changed. Do you forgive me?"

Lily looked straight into James' eyes and saw several emotions. She saw love, worry, determination, fear, and nervousness. Lily smiled and said, "Make me a promise, promise me that you won't yell at me ever again, especially over something that wasn't my place."

"I promise Lily, I will never yell at you again," James said smiling.

"Good and I promise not to keep anymore secrets from you," Lily said and then she leaned forward and hugged James.

"Ouch," James winced as she hugged him.

"Sorry what did I do?" Lily asked full of concern.

James took off his shirt to reveal a huge black and blue mark on his shoulder. "James what happened?"

"Sirius punched me for yelling at you," Lily started to laugh at this and James said, "What's so funny?"

"Just a conversation Sirius and I had when we were dancing," Lily said.

"Oh yeah and what was that?"

"I told him I was afraid you were going to hurt me and he said he promised that if you ever did he would hurt you himself. So I told him he was like the brother I never had and he said he wouldn't be a prat about you and I being together like you were going to be about him and Lindsy."

"I wasn't…"

"You were," Lily said as she looked at the bruise.

"Okay so I was," James said pulling Lily on his lap.

"You need to apologize to both of them," Lily said as she snuggled into his lap.

"I will, speaking of them where did they go?

"I don't know I was to busy watching you beg me for forgiveness," Lily said.

"They probably went back to Gryffindor Tower," James said and the kissed Lily who kissed back. James ran his tongue alone Lily's bottom lip begging for entrance, which she obliged. His tongue was massaging her's and tasting every inch of her mouth. He was running his hands up and down her back in a soothing way while her hands were tangled in his hair.

**Meanwhile**

"Mr. Black what in the name of Merlin happened?" Madam Pomphry asked rushing towards Lindsy and Sirius.

"In the Heads Common Room she stood up and started to collapsed," Sirius said as he laid Lindsy down on a bed.

"I see, Mr. Black go get Professor Dumbledore, please. The password is Gum Drops."

"Okay, is she going to be alright?" Sirius asked his voice full of concern.

"She'll be fine, now go," Madam Pomphry said.

"Can I have a shot of my potion?" Lindsy asked.

"Yeah, let me go get it," she said as got a vial out of the cupboard.

"Thanks, looks like I don't have it as under control as I thought I did."

"There's got to be a reason it happening now, we'll wait until Professor Dumbledore gets here and then you can tell us exactly what happened."

"What about Sirius? He's not going to want to leave and it's too dangerous for anyone to know about this yet."

"I know we'll just have to force him to wait outside and charm the room to be sound proof."

"I hate keeping this from my friends," Lindsy said.

"I know but it's for your safety as well as theirs."

"Well Lindsy what seems to be the trouble?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing really," Lindsy said.

Dumbledore turned to Sirius and said, "Mr. Black would you mind waiting outside while we talk to Lindsy?"  
"Why can't I stay here?"

Lindsy looked at Sirius and said the first thing that came to mind, "Do you want to hear about periods and things like that?"

Sirius looked grossed out and said, "I'll just wait outside," and he walked outside.

"Now Lindsy tell me exactly what happened," Dumbledore said after he cast a silencing charm on the room.

Sirius waited outside for 20 minutes while Dumbledore and Pomphry talked to Lindsy. Finally she emerged smiling and back to normal.

Sirius hugged her and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"  
"I'm going to be fine Sirius, I just have a touch of the flu, and I have to take this potion anytime I feel myself getting icky," Lindsy said taking Sirius' hand and then adding, "Now would you be so kind as to escort me to bed, because I'm tired."

"I'd love to, let's go," Sirius said as he and Lindsy walked hand in hand towards Gryffindor Tower. "I wonder if James and Lily are okay. I hope she didn't break up with him. That would kill him."

"They will be fine. She may have said she wanted to end it but she didn't, she's loves him too much."

"How do you know how much she loves him?"  
"I just do. Don't ask questions please, I can't answer them."

"Gryffindors are the Greatest," Sirius said and the portrait swung opened. Before stepping in he picked Lindsy up and carried her in bridal style and said, "Okay I won't ask."

"Put me down I can walk," Lindsy said.

"But I wanted to carry," Sirius said as he put Lindsy down in front of the girls stairs. "Good night Lindsy. I love you and I will see you in the morning."

"I love you too; you're walking me to breakfast in the morning right? You know holding hands and everything?"  
"Why of course, we have no reason to hide anything now that James knows."

"Good. I love you Sirius. Good night," Lindsy said as she kissed him good night and walked up to her dorm.

Sirius smiled as he walked up to his room and crawled in bed thinking of Lindsy.

**In the Heads Common Room**

Lily broke the kiss her and James had been engaged in and said, "James, as much as I'd to do this all night, we have classes tomorrow and I'm tired."

"Your right, crawl in bed and I'll tuck you in," James said standing up and helping Lily up. She walked over to the bed and climbed in.

James leaned down and kissed Lily on the forehead and said, "Goodnight."

Just as James was about to leave Lily said, "James, want to sleep here again tonight?"

James turned around smiled and said, "If you want me to."

"Do you want to?"

"Only if you want me to."

"James answer the question, do you want to?"

"I'd love to. In fact I wouldn't mind moving into one room together," James said as he crawled into bed beside Lily and wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll see about that," Lily said smile as she snuggled into James' chest and arms. "Good night James, I love you."

"I love you too, Lils, I love you too," James said before he drifted of to sleep with Lily joining him.

Tell me what you think so far. Oh and I'm taking a poll: Should I let Lily and James Live or should I let them die? I'm not sure yet please tell me your opinions. Thank for all the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13 A Little Action

Lily woke up and saw that James was still sleeping so she nudged him, but all he did was pull her closer to him. Lily silently groaned and nudged him harder, yet he still didn't wake. _I thought Lindsy was hard to wake up, but James is impossible; must run in the family._ Finally Lily just gave James one big shove and he fell right off the bed.

James jumped up with his wand arm out, no wand in it, and said, "Where are you Lily? I'll save you, just hold still."

Lily laughed and said amusedly, "Potter, you can't save me when you can't even see two inches in front of you or when you don't have a wand," and she grabbed James' hand and put his glasses in it.

James smiled sheepishly as he put his glasses on, "It was the thought that counted?"  
Lily smiled and patted the spot next to her signaling him to sit down, "Your right it's the thought that counts," and she kissed him on the cheek before getting up.

"Where are you going?"  
"To shower," Lily said simply.

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively asked, "Can I join you?"

Lily was about to say no but then she got an idea. She walked seductively towards James and kissed him before say, "Sure."

James' eyes went wide and asked, "Really?"

Lily started to walk away and as she did she swayed her hips slightly and said, "If you want to."

James caught up with Lily, who was just about to go into the bathroom. She stopped, turned around and kissed James, and after breaking the kiss she smirked and gave her wand a flick and a bucket of water fell on James.

Lily started laughing at James who just stood their shocked. Finally regaining the ability to speak he said, "Why you little minx. That was good, I'll give you that, but it was mean."

"Sorry, James I couldn't resist…" Lily said before being cut off by James kissing her. He nibbled at her bottom lip and she opened her lips slightly to allow him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. James had Lily pressed against the bathroom door as they snogged; after 15 minutes they broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen.

James rested his forehead on Lily's and said, "I love you."

Lily smiled up at James and said, "I love you too, but I need to shower now."

James pouted and said, "We have an hour and a half before we need to get down to breakfast."  
"Well the sooner we get ready the soon we can do other things," Lily said suggestively.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" James asked as he ushered her the rest of the way into the bathroom and shut the door.

Lily chuckled as the bathroom door closed. _What a crazy boy._ She thought as she undressed and climbed into the shower. _If anyone would have told me last year that I would be hurrying through my shower just to spend time with James Potter and snog him, I would have made sure that after I hexed you I checked you into St. Mungo's. I wonder how Lindsy knew I fancied James since first year. There's something she's hiding from us and I want to know what it is. I can't believe her and Sirius have been dating since the end of fifth year. I'm glad I gave James a chance; he really is a good guy. I know I'm not ready to go all the way but I wonder how far James would go with me._

"Lily are you done yet? I have something for you," James yelled through the door.

Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes as she said, "In a minute James. You can be so impatient at times."

"I can be patient. I **patiently **waited for you to go out with me for six years," James said sweetly putting emphasis on the word patiently.

"Asking me out once an hour for six years doesn't count as being patient," Lily said as she got out of the shower and dried herself off. She put her school clothes on and did a quick drying spell on her hair and then gave it a little fluff. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and a soft kiss was planted on the crook of her neck.

"Love, you smell good," James said as he held her close to him.

"I just took a shower you git," Lily said turning around, kissing him and then pulling away then taking a seat on the couch.

"I have something for you," James said as he walked towards Lily and sat down beside her.

"What is it?" Lily asked looking at him with excitement twinkling in her eyes.

James pulled Lily on his lap and said, "First I want a kiss."  
Lily laughed but obliged. She kissed him and then said, "Okay now what is it?"

James laughed and said, "Now who's impatient?"

Lily fake pouted and said, "Not fair your using my words against me."  
James laughed and kissed Lily before handing her a dark blue box and said, "This is for you. Keep in mind I've had it since this summer. I bought it so I could give it to as a congratulatory present for getting Head Girl since I knew you would get it, but I figured that since you and I were getting alone so well I wasn't about to risk that. Now that we are together I figure it's safe to give it to you."

Lily took the box and looked at it a second before opening. She stared at it in awe and couldn't say anything. In the box was a beautiful gold necklace with her name on it in cursive. On the beginning tip of the "L" was a ½ carat diamond and on the end of they "Y" was another ½ carat diamond.

James was getting a little bit nervous and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Like it James, I love it. It's beautiful. Wasn't it expensive though?" Lily asked.

James took the necklace and put it on her as he said, "Not really, besides nothing is too expensive for you, Lily. I'm going to spoil you and enjoy doing it, so don't argue."

Lily smiled and said, "James, I love you."

"I love you too, Lily," James said as he gave her a hug.

Lily leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip until he opened he mouth enough for her to slip her tongue in it. After a few minutes James laid him and Lily down so that they were lying sideways on the couch. Lily's hands were tangled in James' hair. As she moved her fingers James suppressed a groan. He was in heaven, not only was he snogging the girl of his dreams, but she was his. His to spoil, his to love, his to kiss, his to spend time with, and his true love. No one was going to take that away from him. His hands moved up and down her sides and came to rest on her hips briefly before his right hand started traveling lower to her leg where her skirt had rode up. Finding the bare skin he started to move his fingers lightly up and down which earned him a slight moan into the kiss. The kiss they were currently engaged in was full of a passion that neither had ever felt before, they were both on fire. He moved his hand a little further up her skirt and she didn't stop him so he move it further up. When he reached her hip and when she didn't stop him he moved his hand to where he could slip two fingers into her underwear. When he touched her she gasped into the kiss and he smiled. He kept stroking her as she kissed her. Finally he broke the kiss to take a breath; instead of pressing his lips back to her he pressed them to her neck and started to kiss it. Lily was having trouble breathing; what he was doing to her and making her feel was new to her and she quite enjoyed it. He was taking her some place she had never been before. She arched her back and James slipped one finger inside her which made her moan. James stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her to see her a look of ecstasy on her face; and he smiled and then continued his assault on her neck. When another moan passed through her lips he inserted another finger and started massaging her clit with his thumb.

"J…James," Lily gasped as she arched her back even more. James could feel her muscles starting to tighten around his fingers so he pumped his fingers in and out of her faster as he massaged her clit faster. Lily's back arched even more and her eyes rolled back in her head. As she climaxed James pressed his lips back to hers so she didn't scream too loud.

After coming down from her high she looked at James and blushed. James smiled and as he sat up pulled Lily on his lap. _How can he make me feel so good with just a touch? I love him._ Lily thought and then got an idea. She moved so that she was straddling him, with one leg on each side.

"Lily…" James started to say before being cut off by Lily kissing him hard. Started with his lips and moved to his chin and traced his jaw until she came to his neck where she paid special attention to it. James was getting really turned on as she did this. She slipped her hands under his shirt to feel his muscles before she started to unbutton his pants.

Just as she was about to slip her hand inside his pants they heard, "Prongs, Lilykins, open up it's us."

James groaned and Lily said, "Ignore them."

Lily slipped her hand down to the bulge in his pants and rubbed it a few seconds before starting to slip her hand inside his pants again.

"Come on you two I know your up. Stop snogging and get your arses over here and open the door," Lindsy yelled.

James' eyes were clouded over in lust but he managed to say, "There not going to go away. You should go let them in and I should go take an ice cold shower."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked looking at him questioningly.

"No, but it's the right thing to do. So I'm just going to go take that cold shower now," James said as she kissed her on last time before she got off his lap. She walked towards the portrait opening and James slipped inside the bathroom.

"Well it's about time," Jen said as Lily opened the door.

"Why don't you come in?" Lily asked rolling her eyes. "So why are you guys here so early anyways?"  
"We figured we'd walk down to breakfast with you two. Where is James?" Alice asked.

"He's in the shower," Lily said feeling bad about the fact that it had to be a cold shower.

Sirius raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Frank asked, "A cold one?"  
"Hey, I was going to say that," Sirius said.

"Yeah well I beat you too it," Frank said.

"Good morning Lily," Remus said changing the subject.

"Morning, Remus."

"So Lily what took you so long to let us in?" Sirius asked wiggling an eyebrow.

"I was getting dressed," Lily shrugged.

Sirius snorted and was about to say something when Lindsy said, "So James have a nice cold shower?"

"Actually it wasn't a cold shower. Good morning Lily," James said like he hadn't just did what he did with Lily.

"Morning James," Lily said smiling at him as he walked down the stairs.

"Why are you guys here this early?" James asked taking a seat beside Lily.

"Well brother dearest, we figured we could walk down to breakfast together. You know the Marauders and their girlfriends."

Jen looked around and said, "What about Peter, I thought he was coming with us."

Sirius piped in and said, "He said he would meet us down in the Great Hall. Has anyone else noticed he's been acting weird lately?"

"I'm sure he just feels left out, with all of us having girlfriends," Remus said.

"I have an idea," Lily said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Why don't you guys have a guy's night Friday night and us girls can have one too," Lily replied.

James smiled and said, "That's a great idea Lils."

"We could make it like a weekly thing and maybe we could even have it where we all can get together and we will find a girl for Peter," Lindsy suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Alice said.

"The only question is who goes where," Jen said.

"Why don't you take our dorm James and us girls will go to Gryffindor Tower and then next time us girls will stay here and you guys go to Gryffindor Tower," Lily said.

"That sounds like fun, and as much as I would love to hear about it more, I'm starving," Sirius whined.

"You're always hungry Black," Lily said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Aw well Evans I can't help it, I'm a growing boy," Sirius said as his stomach growled.

"Come on before Padfoot starves," Remus said grabbing Jen's hand and walking out the door.

"My fair lady may I escort you to breakfast," Sirius said bowing and then offering Lindsy his arm.

Lindsy looked towards James and then took Sirius' arm and said, "But of course good sir, I would be delighted to be escorted to breakfast by you."

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Can they be any more dramatic?"

Frank took her hand and said, "With those too, I'm sure we haven't seen the beginning of the dramatic acting."

"Come on let's go," James said. "I'm hungry."

James and Lily, and Frank and Alice let the common room and headed down towards the Great Hall. James and Lily had fallen behind Alice and Frank because they were walking slowly just to enjoy each other company when they saw a girl being bullied by two boys.

James and Lily walked up to them and James said, "What do you think your doing?"  
"What does it look like?" One boy spat.

"Who are you?" The other one said coldly.

"Well if you would turn around and look you would realize that we are the Head Boy and Head Girl," James replied sternly.

The boys turned around and Lily said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Brandon Chandler and he's Wesley Connor."

"Well Brandon an Wesley, I'm taking 25 points each from your house and you both have detention tomorrow night with Professor McGonagall," Lily said sternly. "I think you two need to go down to breakfast or to your classroom."

"Why do we have detention with Professor McGonagall and not Professor Slughorn our Head of House," Brandon asked.

James was the one to answer as he said, "Because the Head Girl said so, now run alone before I give you more detention."

The two boys mumbled something as they walked away. Lily bent down and helped the girl pick up her books and said, "What's your name?"

The little girl looked surprised, "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I hate my name so I have everyone call me Tonks. You're Lily Evans aren't you?"

"Yes I am and this is James Potter. Is your hair naturally pink or is it charmed that color? What year are you in?"  
"No I'm a metamorphugus (I think that's how it's spelled, my book is on loan right now so I can't look it up), I can change my appearance to anything I want, and right now I like pink. I'm a first year," Tonks said as she finished picking her books. "Thank you Lily."

"Would you like to walk to breakfast with us?" James asked.

"Sure," Tonks said.

"I see you're in Gryffindor, what do you think so far?" James asked.

"My mum was in Slytherin but she was so glad that I got in Gryffindor. She says that Gryffindor is the better house. I'm only the second person in my family to be sorted into Gryffindor; the rest of them were Slytherins."

"What about your dad?" Lily asked.

"Oh he's a muggle," Tonks said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Your dad's a muggle and your mum was in Slytherin who would have thought?" James asked.

"Whose mum was in Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

"Mine was," Tonks said.

Alice turned around and said sweetly, "Who's this?"

"This is Tonks, a couple of Slytherin boys were picking on her and we helped her," James said.

"Tonks, is that your surname?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I don't like my first name my mum must have wanted to torture me for putting her through 16 hours of labor."

"What's your mum's name?" Sirius asked. _Tonks that name sounds familiar._

"Andromeda Tonks."

Sirius' eyes went wide and he asked, "Your Nymphadora?"

Tonks glared at him and said, "Don't call me that. Call me Tonks."

"Your dad's a muggle isn't he?" Sirius asked.

"Yes why?" Tonks was getting suspicious with all the questions.

"Your mum her maiden name was Black right?" Sirius asked again.

"Yes, why all the questions?" Tonks was getting annoyed.

"Be patient, you act just like your mother," Sirius said. "Does she ever talk about a cousin named Sirius Black?"

"How do you know my mum? Yes she talks about Sirius all the time. How he is her favorite cousin and he was the only one in the family, before me that is, to be sorted into Gryffindor. She hasn't seen him since I was little though and I can't remember him."

Sirius smiled and said, "You've grown since the last time I've seen you and you're a spitfire too, just like your mum and I'm glad you got into Gryffindor."

Tonks couldn't take it anymore, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Lindsy chuckled and said, "Remind you of anyone we know?"

Everyone except Tonks looked at Lily.

"Tonks, I'm Sirius. I remember when you were just starting to walk and you had black hair too."

"So you're Sirius, I've heard all about you. Wait until I owl mum, she's going to be surprised."

"Make sure you tell her I said hi. Let me introduce you to my friends. You've already met Lily Evans and James Potter, so let's move on to Frank Longbottom, Alice Cade, Remus Lupin, Jen Johnson, Peter Pettigrew and of course the lovely Lindsy Potter," Sirius said as he pointed to everyone.

"Tonks come down here and sit with us," a blonde haired girl said from a few seats down.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," Tonks replied.

"If you ever need anything, just come find one of us and we will be sure to help you. Oh and if anyone picks on you again, tell them that you know Sirius Black and/or the Marauders, they should leave you alone then."

It was Lindsy's turn to smirk and say, "And tell them you are friends with the Head Students and they really should leave you alone."

"Thank, well bye, and Sirius I'll be sure to mum you said hi," Tonks said as she made her way down to her friends.

"So that's Andromeda's daughter," James said as he and Lily took a seat.

"She's a spitfire just like her mum," Sirius said.

"May I have you attention please," Dumbledore stood up. "I have an important announcement to make for sixth and seventh years. We have instated a new class it will be two days a week for four weeks. You will be paired up according to what classed you have together. It's a parenting class. Seventh years start today after your last class and will a Monday/Wednesday class, where as the sixth years will start tomorrow and be a Tuesday/Thursday class. That is all, you may go back to eating."

"Well this ought to be interesting," Frank said.

"Sounds like fun," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Would you stop complaining we need to get to class," Lily said and they got up and left for class.

Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated. The poll is over and I have decided whether I'm letting Lily and James live or die. I'm going to…you'll just have to wait til next chapter when I reveal what I am doing. Oh and about Lindsy, you'll find out soon what is up with her. All I'm going to tell you is pay close attention to the context of the next couple of chapters I'm going to be giving hints. Well please review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Again thanks for the reviews.


	14. Chapter 14 Teasing

On their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts Sirius said, "I wonder why we have to take a parenting class."

Lindsy was the first to speak, "Probably because of horn dogs like you."

James' eyes went wide and Lindsy noticed so she quickly said, "I was joking, James chill out. Sirius and I haven't done anything."

"Really we haven't James. It's one thing snogging you best mate's sister behind his back it's another shagging her and I wouldn't do that behind your back," Sirius said.

"Anyways James, if we were going to shag we would tell you, so we could use your common room," Lindsy said not thinking.

"She was kidding James; now let's get into the classroom before we're late," Lily said as she drug James into the class room and shot a look that said 'shut up' to Lindsy and Sirius.

Lily and James took their seats in the back of the class room and as soon as James sat down he put his arm around Lily's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Why do you think we are taking a parenting class?"

Lily chuckled as she said, "Probably to teach us that there are consequences for our actions."

"Sit down and be quiet, we have a lot to cover today," Said Professor Cleary. "Mr. Potter please remove your arm from Miss Evans."

Sirius snickered as James removed his arm. "Mr. Black you remove your hand from Lindsy's leg before class starts."

"But my hand wasn't on her leg professor," Sirius said.

"Whatever Mr. Black don't make me move you," Cleary said.

"Sorry Professor, I'll make sure he behaves," Lindsy said.

"Fine. Okay today we are going to be talking about Seers and Empaths. Do any of you know what they are?" Cleary asked and Lily raised her hand and Cleary said, "Yes Miss Evans?"

"A Seer is someone who is able to see the future, though not always at their own will. Sometimes it takes an object or a person to trigger a vision. When they first start having they visions they are unable to control them, but as they get older they are able to get some control over their vision. They are coveted by both good and evil. And an Empath is someone who can read feelings. When they first come into their powers, it takes them a while to adjust to it. Empaths are also coveted by both sides for many reasons, but one stands above the rest; that reason being that they are able to tell when someone is thinking of betrayal."

"Very good Miss Evans 25 points to Gryffindor, but I have something to add," Professor Cleary said. "Until both Seers and Empaths gain control of their powers they need to take a potion that keeps things in check. Now with that information, I would like to write me two feet of parchment on both Seers and Empaths due next Monday. In these reports I want you to list at least two famous Seers and Empaths and what they were famous for," Professor Cleary went on to talk more about Seers and Empaths.

Lily sat there thinking about what she and James were doing in the common room before their friends interrupted them. Then she got an idea and secretly smirked because she knew she was going to pay for it later. Lily peeked out the corner of her eye and saw that James was taking notes, like she was so she decided to make her move. Very discreetly she put her hand on James' knee and let it rest there. James looked at her and she looked as if she didn't know what she was doing. After smiling at Lily he went back to taking notes that is until Lily started to move her hand up her leg and then back down to his knee again before moving it back up again. James' eyes got wide and he looked over at Lily who was taking notes contentedly not paying any attention to what she was doing to him. _Does she have any idea how hard it is for me to not grab her and start snogging her right now with what she is doing to me?_ James thought as he took Lily's hand in his to stop what she was doing. Lily looked at him questioningly and he just raised an eyebrow which made Lily smirk.

"Are there any questions?" Professor Cleary asked.

"Yes," Malfoy said.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"My father told me that Seers and Empaths are always Purebloods."

James rolled his eyes and raised his hand before saying, "Actually Malfoy only about half of all the Seers and Empaths are Purebloods the rest of the time they are Muggleborns or Half Bloods."

"Very good Mr. Potter, 10 more points to Gryffindor. As you are doing your reports you will find that some of the best Seers and Empaths weren't Purebloods, but Muggleborns and Half Bloods. Now class is dismissed," Professor Cleary said.

Lily stood up and started to walk away when James grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "We have a free period."

Lily looked up at him and said, "I know and we have homework and Head duties to attend to."

"As long as we can be alone I don't care what we do," James said.

Sirius walked up behind James and Lily and said, "Brilliant Prongs, way to shut Malfoy up."

"Yes way to go James," Lindsy said and then added, "Why don't we all go outside and sit by the tree it's a beautiful day and we have a free period."

"That sounds great, but James and I have to start planning for the next dance and make a new patrolling schedule, but if we get done we'll join you later," Lily said like it sounded like a bother.

"Come on Lily it's really nice outside," James whined.

"No James we really need to get it done," Lily said standing her ground.

"Sorry guys, I guess Lily and I will catch up to you later," James said.

"Alright we'll meet up with you later," Frank said and they headed outside and Lily and James headed towards their common room.

As the rest of the gang walked outside Lindsy said, "You do realize they were just going up there to snog?"

"And you call me a horn dog," Sirius said and they sat down underneath the tree.

"Well you are one," Lindsy said as she went to sit down beside Sirius, but was pulled onto his lap instead.

"Only when I'm around you," Sirius said.

"Get a room," Peter said.

"We would but my dear brother wouldn't like that too much," Lindsy said.

"Yeah and we need Padfoot alive to pull of the next prank," Remus said.

**Back with Lily and James**

James and Lily were entering their common room when James asked, "You think they bought it?"

Lily looked up at James innocently and said, "Bought what? We really do have those things to do."  
James face fell but he quickly regained composure and said, "Alright then let's get started."

Lily had to laugh as James sat on the couch and got a quill and parchment out. She took a seat beside him and said, "So should it be a costume ball?"

"That would be a great idea," James said as he wrote it down on the parchment.

Lily was smirking to herself as she put her hand on James' knee again and moved it up and down his leg as she looked at the parchment and said, "What do you say to having a costume judging like the person and/or couple with the best costume wins 100 points for their house?"

James groaned as her hand kept getting closer to his crotch and then went back down to his knee. He tried to ignore it as he choked out, "That's a great idea but do you think McGonagall would go for it?

Lily leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Of course she'll go for it." Lily noticed James' was struggling to keep his focus on the task. _Maybe I shouldn't tease him anymore. _Lily placed a light kiss on his ear before making a trail of feather light kisses to his lips. She gently pushed him back so and kissed him. She broke the kiss she was in and kissed another trail back to his ear and whispered, "I think this is where I left off this morning."  
All James could do in response was groan. Lily smirked before she slipped her hands up his shirt and traced his muscles. James put his hand on her head and crushed his lips to hers. His hands were tangled in her hair as he continued kissing her passionately. After a few minutes of lightly tracing his muscles she unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside them and freed his aching member. James groaned into the kiss as she stoked him. Moving her hand slowly at first and speeding up gradually. James tried to break the kiss to take a breath but Lily just kissed him harder as she stroked him faster. He could feel himself coming close to the edge when Lily broke the kiss and started to kiss her way back to his ear. She kissed his ear before whispering, "I love you, James."

Those four words were all it took to send James over the edge and he climaxed. Lily moved her hand, grabbed her wand and muttered a cleaning charm before settling down beside James and resting her head on his chest while he got his breathing under control. James put his arms around Lily and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "Let's skive off potions today. I just want to sit here with you."

"James we're the Head Students, we can't it won't look good."

"Professor Slughorn loves us, we'll just tell him we got distracted working on the upcoming Halloween Ball during our free period."

"We have to go to potions James," Lily said.

"Alright," James said reluctantly.

"What's wrong with Lindsy, James?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed that she knows things and she won't tell us how? Like on the train she told me that I have always fancied you I just didn't want to admit it."

"I'm not sure flower, but I'm sure she has a good reason for keeping these things from us. Believe it or not Lindsy and I tell each other just about everything. She knows all of my secrets."

"Oh yeah and what secrets are those?"

"I told her everything. I told her how I felt all the times you turned me down. I told her how much I loved you."

"James?"

"Yes Lily."

"Why do you like me so much?"

"I don't like you, I love you," James said smiling lovingly at her.

"But why?"

"Because you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're beautiful, you don't let my ego get out of hand, and you're the only girl who makes my heart beat faster when I'm around you. I can't explain it Lily, but you're the only girl I've ever felt this way about."

"I love you James," Lily said and she leaned up and kiss James softly on the lips.

James smiled at her and said, "I love you too, Lils."

"Well we had better get going to Potions. Then we have Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology."

"Then we have parenting. Why in the bloody hell do we have to take that class anyways?"

"I wish I knew. I am not looking forward to it. My luck I'm going to get paired up with a Slytherin."

"Well if you do then I'll be you knight in shining armor and rescue you," James joked as the pair stepped out of the common room and headed towards the dungeons.

"Maybe I'll get paired up with Sirius," Lily said.

"You can't he's with my sister," James replied.

"She could get paired with someone else," Lily retorted .

Before James could retort they heard, "Out of the way Mudblood."

James whipped around and said, "Crabbe, Goyle, 50 points each from Slytherin. I see you two are out with out your boss Malfoy. Does your master know your not following Malfoy around like little lost dogs?"

"Sod off Potter, how dare you insult the dark lord. He will destroy all you blood traitors and filthy mudbloods."

James was about to whip out his wand when they heard, "Shouldn't you four be in my classroom?"

"Sorry Professor, James and I were just on our way in," Lily said and they walked in the classroom.

"Alright class sit down and copy the notes on the board before I explain what the potion we are making does," Professor Slughorn said.

Thanks for all the reviews. The parenting class is just a little twist I'm adding it doesn't mean anything is going to happen. I have decided that Lily and James are going to live. I know how I'm going to tie it to the book too. Please keep reviewing. Hope to have another chapter up soon.


	15. Chapter 15 Parenting Class

"What the hell do we need to know what a Prickly Striped something or other does? I'm going to be an auror, not a potion maker," Sirius whined.

"What if there wasn't a potion maker around, you need to know the basics so you are able to make the potion if you have to," Lily said.

"Who is teaching this parenting class we have to take?" Frank asked changing the subject.

"I don't know I hope it's not Professor Slughorn," Jen said.

"I bet it's McGonagall," Remus said.

"Well why don't we go into the Great Hall and find out?" Lindsy asked.

"That's a good idea," Alice said laughing as they all walked into the Great Hall.

"Well it seems that everyone is here now. Take a seat and I will tell you all what we will be doing in this class," Professor Slughorn said.

"I will be pairing you off before Professor Slughorn describes the class," Professor McGonagall said.

Sirius stood up and said, "Minnie can I be paired up with you?"

McGonagall rolled her eyes and said, "Sirius Black, if you don't sit down, shut up, and stop acting ridiculous you will have three weeks of detention and have to miss the next three Quidditch matches."

Sirius looked appauled and said, "I'll be serious from now on. No pun intended this time."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and said, "As I was saying I am going to pair you off. Narcissa Black and Lucious Malfoy; Severus Snape and Ann Morlow; Remus Lupin and Jen Johnson; Sirius Black and Lindsy Potter; Alice Cade and Frank Longbottom; James Potter and Lily Evans; Peter Pettigrew and Amanda Mood; Amos Diggory and Lynda Niles; Brian Adams and Melinda Bons; Alexander Crabbe and Brittany Wise; Fredrick Goyle and Samantha Gunther; Anthony Marcus and Phoebe Conway," McGonagall went on for about 15 more minutes naming off more couples before saying, "Alright that's all of you now break off into your pairs and Professor Slughorn will give you further instructions."

Everyone broke off into their pairs. "Okay now that everyone is paired off I will start of by telling you that this class isn't going to be what you think it is. You already know about sex and I know you have all heard the lectures that come along with the consequences of unsafe sex. So instead of lecturing you and telling you the birth control charms, which I'm sure you all know, instead we are going to go straight to giving you the consequences."

Phoebe Conway, a blonde haired Slytherin, asked, "What do you mean give us the consequences? You can't give us a disease."

Alice then said under her breathe, "She's right, she already has them all."

The rest of the gang gave a small chuckle and then McGonagall said, "Wrong consequence my dear, now if all the pairs would form two lines, one in front of me and one in front of Professor Slughorn, we shall give you your consequences."

Everyone lined up and the first two couples were Alice and Frank and Narcissa and Lucious. McGonagall looked at Alice and Frank, raised her wand and said, "Maternio."

Instantly a newborn baby girl appeared in Alice's arms and then McGonagall handed Frank a fairly thick envelope. They looked at McGonagall with a confused look on their faces and she said, "Sit down all will be explained in a couple minutes."

Next was Jen and Remus who ended up with a baby girl, then there was James and Lily who had a baby girl.

"Sirius Black and Lindsy Potter your next," McGonagall said. Sirius and Lindsy smiled as McGonagall said, "Maternio," and a second later Sirius was holding a baby boy and Lindsy was holding a baby girl.

McGonagall smiled and said, "Looks like we have our first set of twins."

Lindsy and Sirius looked at each other and smiled as they made their way to their friends.

After every couple had a baby or babies, in Sirius and Lindsy's case, Professor Slughorn spoke once again, "Okay now that you are all wonder why you have babies, let me explain. You have to take care of them. They are just like real babies, they even cry in the middle of the night. Now you will be graded on this and if you don't pass then you will not attend any Quidditch matches and you will not be going on any more Hogsmeade visits. Now there have been special rooms set up for you and you have been set up into groups of four couples, with the exception of Lily and James who already have their own common room. The parchments in the envelopes tell you where your new room is and what the password is. Once inside your new rooms you will find everything you need to take care of your baby."

"Now that your instructions are out of the way, I will tell you what we will be doing in the class. We are going to more or less talk about how you are feeling and what you are doing wrong and right with the baby. Now I am going to activate your babies and once they are alive you are dismissed," McGonagall said and then raising her wand said, "Activio."

Instantly all the babies' eyes fluttered open and some started to cry. The gang was walking out together and talking about their babies.

"Look she has James' eyes," Lindsy said holding her own baby girl.

"Poor thing has my red hair though," Lily said.

"What's wrong with red hair I happened to love your red hair, and I'm glad she doesn't have my hard to manage hair," James said looking at the baby girl in Lily's arms and then added, "What should we name her?"

"I like the name Haley," Lily said.

"How about Haley Lillian Potter?" James suggested.

Lily grinned, "I like it. Have you guys picked out names for your babies yet?"

"What do you think we should name her Frank?" Alice asked looking at the brown haired, blue eyed girl in her arms.

"How about Nicky Alexis Longbottom?"

"I like it," Frank grinned.

"How about we name ours, "Mindy Jennifer Lupin?" Remus suggested.

"It has a nice ring to it," Jen said and the added, "Mindy Jennifer Lupin it is."

"Padfoot, Lindsy?" James questioned.

"I like Tyler Sirius Black," Lindsy said. "What do you think about that for the boy and what do you think we should name the girl, Sirius?"

"I like that for the boy. How about Tiffany Lindsy Black for our little girl?" Sirius said.

"I like it," Lindsy said. "Then Tiffany and Tyler it is."  
"Wormtail what are you and Amanda here naming your baby boy?" Remus asked.

Amanda was the one to speak, "Adam Xander Petegrew."

"Yeah that's it," Peter said. "Now I think we have to go to our new rooms."

"Yes, Lily my love, shall we take our child and go to our room?" James gave a chuckle.

Lindsy rolled her eyes and said, "Sod of James, you don't have to rub it in that you and Lily get your own room."

"Oh but dear sister you are welcome to come visit you niece anytime you want," James said.

"Lily rolled her eyes and said, "You all are welcome to come as long as you knock before you come in."

Sirius couldn't resist the comment that rolled off his tongue, "We wouldn't want to interrupt you and Prongs shagging sessions."  
"Your right James and I shag all the time, how do you think Haley came about?" Lily said sarcastically.

"That teachers gave her to you two," Peter said.

"Peter, your thick, Lily was being sarcastic," Frank said.

Lily was about to say something when Haley started to fuss. Lily looked up at James and said, "We better get to the common room, Haley's getting hungry."

"Alright, we'll see you guys later. After you get settled into your new rooms why don't you come see us and we will walk to dinner together," James suggested.

"That sounds great," Alice said and everyone else shook their heads.

They parted ways, but before Lily could move James said, "I'll take your bag, since you are carrying Haley."

"It's okay James I can carry it," Lily replied.

James took the bag and said, "What kind of father would I be if I let my baby's mother carry her heavy school bag and the baby? Not a very good one, so don't argue I'm carrying it and that's final."

Lily smiled at James and said, "Alright, you win, honey let's get our baby up to our room and feed her."

James and Lily walked up to their common room and went in. Upon entering the common room they saw a cupboard that contained formula, diapers and wipes, a kitchen area that wasn't there before, a newborn stroller, a carrier, a play pen, a crib, and a cradle.

James sat their bags down by the coffee table and said, "Here let me take Haley while you get her formula ready."

"Alright James," Lily said handing him Haley. Haley looked at James and cooed happily.

James sat on the couch with Haley and was talking to her. "You love you daddy don't you? Well your daddy loves you too. You're such a beautiful baby and you look just like your mum." Haley was cooing and giggling and making all kinds of happy baby noises as James talked to her.

Lily finished making the formula and she turned to look at James and Haley. Sitting down beside James she said, "You're good with her."

"I love babies, they are so cute and innocent," James said handing Lily, Haley so she could feed her. "You're going to make a good mum someday, Lils," he said as he put her arm around Lily as she feed their daughter.

"You think so?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I do."  
After about 10 minutes Haley finished her formula and Lily burped her. "It's dinner time for us, shall we go to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah just let me put her in her carrier and we can head out," Lily said as she got up placed Haley in the carrier she was going to be using to carry her around in.

"Why don't you let me carry her down?"  
"I'll carry her this time and you can carry her tomorrow morning," Lily suggested.

"Alright if you insist," James said as the two of them stepped outside and they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me how you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16 Tell Me Now

Once Lily and James entered the Great Hall with Haley they went to sit with their friends and their babies.

"So who are you guys rooming with?" Lily asked as she sat down and put Haley in between her and James.

"Actually it's the eight of us are rooming together," Alice said.

A couple minutes after James and Lily sat down Lindsy started to feel light headed, so she reached into her robes to find her potion only to realize she left it in her new common room. _Oh no, I have to get out of here, before I pass out._ "I forgot something in the common room; I have to go get it. Do you think you can take care of both kids Sirius?"

"Yeah of course, just hurry back," Sirius said.

"Thanks," Lindsy said as she stood up. As soon as she was standing she felt even more light headed and before she knew it she was falling.

Sirius noticing that Lindsy wasn't looking too well when she stood up, decided to get up with her. Just as he was standing up she fell and he was just in time to catch her.

"Is she okay Padfoot?" James asked from across the table.

"I think so; I'm going to take her to the hospital wing just in case. Alice do you think you could put the babies in their stroller for me?" Sirius said as he took the shrunken stroller out of his robes and made it regular sized.

"Do you want us to watch them?" Alice asked.

"No thanks, I can take them," Sirius said as Alice put the twins in the stroller and Sirius said, "Mobulous," and the stroller started to move as Sirius carried Lindsy out of the Great Hall.

"What do you think is wrong with Lindsy?" Alice asked.

"I don't know she's been acting weird lately. Like she knows things that we don't, and when we ask her how she knows she tells us not to ask because she can't answer," Jen said somewhat coolly.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for not telling us, we are her best friends," Lily said.

Frank was about to add something when Nicky started to cry. He picked her up and started to rock her as he asked Alice, "Can you get me a bottle ready? I'll feed her."

Alice smiled at Frank and handed him a bottle. They chatted about how things were going and other things while they ate. After an hour they parted ways.

**MEANWHILE**

Sirius made his way to the Hospital Wing carrying Lindsy and maneuvering the twins' stroller. This was the third time it happened and he was getting tired of being left out of the loop. _I am going to get answers and I am going to get them now._

"Mr. Black what are…What happened?" Madam Pomphrey asked.

"She just collapsed at dinner," Sirius said as he sat Lindsy down on a bed. "What's wrong with her, this is the third time she has collapsed like this."

"I can't tell you, Sirius," Madam Pomphrey said.

"Why not?" Sirius was getting angry.

"Because she's sworn not to tell," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked in.

"Well I'm want to know, she's my girlfriend and the mother of my children," Sirius said defiantly.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "You do realize that they are only life like dolls who are going to disappear as soon as the class is over."

"Well right now they are real to us, and I want to know what's wrong with her."

Lindsy started to wake up and she asked, "Do you think we could tell him?"

"It's up to you Lindsy it's your secret," Dumbledore said.

"We'll tell you what's wrong Sirius, it you swear not to tell anyone. It's very important that whatever is said in this room today stays here," Lindsy said seriously.

"I promise," Sirius said.

"Alright we'll tell Sirius and then you are going to tell us what happened before you fainted," Dumbledore said.

"Well Sirius I'm…"

**MEANWHILE**

"I wish I knew what was wrong with Lindsy, she's really starting to worry me," Lily said as she and James made their way into their common room.

"She'll be fine, she's a Potter," James said as he took Haley from Lily so she could step inside.

"Arrogant git," Lily said laughing.

"Aww, but you love me, flower," James said.

"That I do," Lily said and then added, "Is Haley sleeping in your room tonight or mine?"  
James smiled and said, "Well why don't both of you sleep in my room tonight?"  
Lily looked like she was thinking about it and said, "Alright, but no funny business, Potter."  
James chuckled and said, "Alright Evans."

After Lily rocked Haley to sleep she laid her down in her crib in James' room and climbed in bed with James. They had been asleep for two hours when Haley started to cry. Lily started to get up but James stopped her, "You can get her next time. Go back to sleep."

"Alright," Lily said and she fell back asleep.

James picked Haley up and rocked her and within 15 minutes she was back asleep so he put her down and crawled into bed. An hour later she started to cry again. Lily got up and thought, _this is going to be a long night_.

Hope you liked the chapter I know it was kind of short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17 Classes with the Babies

The next morning James woke up and decided that he would get Haley ready so Lily could sleep longer, since she had gotten up with her last. _Who knew taking care of a baby could be so hard. I feel bad for my parents now; they had two to take care of. _ James walked over to Haley's crib and saw that she was still sleeping so he took a quick shower and got ready for classes. Once he was ready he checked on Haley and saw that she was waking up so he took her out of her crib and walked down to the common room with her so they didn't wake Lily up.

Once they were in the common room James sat Haley on the couch and got her bottle ready. After she had finished her bottle, James burped her, changed her and dressed her.

Lily woke up and went to snuggle closer to James only to realize he wasn't there. She jumped out of bed and checked Haley's crib and she wasn't in there either. Lily was getting worried, that is until she stepped out of the room and saw James playing with Haley on the couch. He was playing peek-a-boo and making funny faces at her and she was giggling. "Morning James."

James jumped a bit and then turned and said, "Morning Flower, how did you sleep?"  
"Other then getting up every two hours, yes. What about you?" Lily asked sitting beside him.

"Good, I almost put her in bed with us last night, but decided against it," James said.

"How long have you been up?"  
"About an hour."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"You looked so peaceful sleeping and you didn't need to be woken up just yet so I decided that I would get ready and take care of Haley this morning," James said making a funny face at Haley and then adding, "You should get ready we need to leave for breakfast soon."

Lily smiled at the way James was with Haley and got up. She leaned down and kissed James on the lips gently and as she headed towards her room she said, "Your going to make a great dad someday James."

Before James could say anything to that Lily was already in her room but he said, "You're going to be the mother of those children, Lily because you're the only girl I would allow to have my children."

James smiled and then went back to talking to Haley, "You and your mother are the most beautiful girls in the world to me."

Half an hour later Lily stepped out of the bathroom to hear James saying, "You know Haley, you mum and I didn't always get along. You see when I was younger I was a prat, well it was just recently that I grew up and I did it all for your mum. You see from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew I loved her. Yes I realize I was only eleven, but I knew and well every time I was around her she made me really nervous so I tended to do really stupid things that made her hate me. Every time I asked her out she turned me down and even though it broke my heart I never gave up. My persistence paid off when she finally said yes and then I was the happiest wizard in the world. Then we were given you and I don't think my life could be anymore perfect," to Haley who just looked at him and smiled as if she knew what he was saying.

Lily walked up and took Haley and placed her in her carrier and sat down by James and said, "I never hated you James I just didn't like you attitude. And you loved me since you were 11?"  
James blushed and said, "You heard me?"  
"Yes I heard you, now answer the question."  
"Yes, I have loved you since I saw you for the first time on the Hogwarts Express," James said wrapping his arms around Lily and kissed her.

When the kiss started to get heated Lily pulled away and said, "Not now, later when Haley is sleeping."

James smile and said, "Alright, let's get food I'm starving."

Lily laughed at James and picked Haley up and walked to the portrait, where James was waiting for her. As they left their dorm James grabbed Lily's hand and took Haley's carrier from her as they walked towards the Great Hall, in James' mind, as a happy family.

They were halfway down to the Great Hall when they heard, "If it isn't the Blood Traitor, Mudblood, and Filthy Halfblood."

James whipped around and said in a deadly serious voice, "10 points from Slytherin. Don't you dare insult my family again, Snivellus, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Or you'll what Potter, do what you did again in 6th year?"

James let out an exasperated sigh and said, "That wasn't me Snivellus, that was Sirius and if you remember correctly I saved you. Besides you're not allowed to mention anything about it. Where's your partner and kid or did she leave you?"

"Severus, there you," Ann Morlow said as she stepped up beside Snape with a baby boy in her arms. "What do you want Mudblood?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said in a sickening sweet voice, "I would like to take 100 points from you just for the hell of it, but alas I can't so I will settle for taking 10 points away for calling me that foul name."

Ann turned to James and said, "You do realize that she is just with you for your money, James."

Lily started laughing and said, "My mum's a doctor, actually Chief of Medicine at one of London's finest hospitals and my day is a high ranking attorney for the government, so you see I have plenty of money of my own I don't need James'."

"What the hell is a doctor?" Ann asked.

"You would know if you took Muggle Studies," Lily said and then added, "Look it up."

James smirked and said, "Now if you two snakes, I mean Slytherin, will excuse us, we have places to be." And James led Lily and Haley towards the Great hall once again.

**MEANWHILE**

Sirius, Frank, Remus, and Peter were in the Common Room of their dorm trying to calm down five screaming babies while their partners were getting ready.

"Shh, Tyler stop crying for daddy please, and Tiffany please quit your giving daddy a headache," Sirius said rocking the babies.

Remus was rocking Mindy and making funny faces at her and she stopped crying and started laughing. Remus said, "Yes, your such a good baby, stopping crying for daddy."

"Sod off Remus," Sirius said still trying to get his babies to stop crying. "I think mine may be broken."

Frank had managed to calm down Nicky and said, "They aren't broken Sirius, I think you may need to change them."

Sirius looked confused, "How do I do that?"

Peter laughed and said, "Even I know how to do that."

"Fine, Wormtail since your so smart why don't you show me and change them for me?" Sirius huffed.

"Sorry mate already changed Adam and I'm not about to do it again anytime soon."

"Git. Mooney? Frank?" Sirius looked at them pleadingly.

"Sorry mate, we had to figure it out for ourselves so you do too," Remus said.

"Fine you two are traitors," Sirius said as he attempted to changes his babies.

After about twenty minutes Sirius managed to get the twins' diapers changed. By that time though, Remus, Frank, and Peter were laughing uncontrollably which was making the babies laugh too.

The girls stepped out of their rooms and Lindsy said, "What is going on here?"

"Padfoot didn't know how to change a diaper and it took him twenty minutes and 20 diapers to get it right," Remus said trying to control the laughter that was taking over his body.

"You guys didn't help him?" Alice asked.

"No, we had to do it by ourselves, and besides it was funny watching him struggle," Frank said.

Jen rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go to breakfast I'm starving."

Sirius put the twins in their carriers and picked them up and said, "Yes, food Lindsy dear, let's go," and out the door he went.

"Well I better hurry if I want to catch him. See you guys at breakfast," Lindsy said as she ran after Sirius.

"You know those two really belong together," Alice said.

"Tell me about it, now come on let's get down to breakfast before Sirius eats it all," Frank said.

**In the Great Hall**

"That was brilliant Lily," James said as him and Lily sat down with Haley in between them. "The look on her face was priceless after you told her to look it up."

"Well all I did was tell them the truth. I mean honestly to think I would want you for your money, honestly," Lily huffed as she put food on her plate and then turned to James and added, "You know I don't want you for your money right?"  
James chuckled and said, "Of course I know that. You're forgetting I know a lot about you. Your best friend just happens to be my twin sister."

"Alright I just wanted to make sure. Speaking of Lindsy where is she and the rest of them?'

"Lilykins did you miss us that much?" Sirius said as he sat the twins down to the left of him and started to fill his plate. As soon as his plate was full Lindsy strolled up and took her seat beside the twins and Sirius.

"Not going to wait for me?" Lindsy teased.

"Sorry love, but I was hungry," Sirius said as he shoveled in the food.

"Well how did everyone sleep?" James asked as everyone else took a seat.

"Sirius and I were up just about every hour with the twins," Lindsy said and then whispered to Sirius as everyone else answered the question, "Do you have my potion?"

"Yeah, you need it?" Sirius whispered.

"Not yet, I'm going to try and tough it out, but if I start getting dizzy you'll have to give it to me quickly."

Sirius smiled and said, "Alright."

After everyone was finished eating breakfast they made their way to their first class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They took their seats and waited for Professor Cleary to come in.

Lily took Haley out of her carrier and was holding her when Professor Cleary came through the door and said, "Alright class pay attention, today we are going to be going over the Unforgivable Curses." Then not being able to resist a sarcastic comment said, "I see you boys have been busy, babies already. Hope they've been keeping you up all night."

Sirius stood up and said, "They have, especially when you have two of them crying together."

"Well Mr. Black you shouldn't have let your broom out of the broom shed," Cleary said and then snickered. "Alright now let's get down to business. Who can tell me what the Unforgivable Curses are and what do they do?"  
Alice raised her hand and said, "One if the Curtacius (Don't think that's how it's spelled but close enough) Curse and it inflicts an extreme amount of pain on a person. If kept on the person long enough it can drive them insane."  
"Very good Miss Cade, 10 points to Gryffindor. Can anyone name another?"  
Malfoy raised his hand and said, "Aveda Kedavra, the killing curse, it kills on contact."

"Good, 10 points to Slytherin. Now can anyone tell me the last one?"  
Lily raised her free hand and said, "The Imperius Curse, it allows the caster to completely control the person that it has been casted upon. In some cases people are able to fight it."

"Very good Miss Evans, 15 points to Gryffindor. Now I am getting permission from the Ministry to teach you to be able to fight the Imperius Curse. Well since I don't have permission to do it today, you are all dismissed and good luck with you babies."

Classes were uneventful for the day and after dinner everyone went back to their common rooms.

"How about Friday you all say in our common room and we can leave for Hogsmeade together," Lily said.

"That's a great idea, Flower, what do you guys say?" James said as he carried Haley and held Lily's hand.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea what do you think Frank?" Alice asked.

"Sounds good," Frank replied.

"So everyone's coming then?" Lily asked.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Good, come on Lily we need to get back to the common room and plan the Halloween Ball and lay Haley down for her nap."

"Ever feel like your being shown up?" Lily asked referring to James' fatherly image.

Everyone laughed and Amanda said under her breathe, "At least James knows what he is doing."

Peter looked confused and everyone else laughed. Then Tyler started to get fussy and Lindsy said, "Come on they are hungry so let's get back to the common room and feed them."

"See you guys later," James said.

"Bye," Lily said as she and James made their way back to their common room. Once they were inside Lily fed Haley and put her down for a nap in James' room. After putting her in her crib Lily went back to the common room and snuggled up beside James.

"James?"  
"Yes Flower," James said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"I was wondering what Snape was talking about earlier when he asked if you were going to do what you did in 6th year."

James debated a minute before sighing and saying, "You have to promise that whatever I say stays between us."

"I promise James."

"You know about Remus right?"

"Yeah, he's a werewolf, but what does that have to do with Snape?"  
"Well I have to start at the beginning," James said. "First year when we all met we hit it off right away and we became best friends and thus the Marauder's were born. Well we noticed that once a month Remus would disappear. Mid way through the year we confronted him about it and he said his mother was sick and he had to go home to see her. That was a good enough answer for us at that time, but then in second year we noticed that he disappeared at the same time every month; the full moon. So after he came back one time we confronted him again with the new information. I'll never forget the look of fear in his eyes. He was afraid that if we found out we wouldn't want to be his friends, well Sirius being the goof he is told Remus not to worry, that even though he had a furry little problem we would still be friends with him. A look of relief washed over him. Well in third year we when we were first learning about Animagus, I had an idea; we were going to learn how to become Animagi and accompany him on his transformations. By the end of fourth year Sirius and I had mastered it. Well it took Peter two months into fifth year for him to master it but he finally did it and then we started to accompany Remus on his transformations in our Animagi forms, because in animal form a werewolf bite is harmless."

"You're an Animagus?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but we are all unregistered so you can't tell anyone," James said.

"You did that for Remus? I'm proud of you James," Lily said hugging him and then adding, "You're a stag right?"  
"Yeah you saw me when we took that potion in Transfiguration."

"I still don't see where Snape fits in."  
"Well in 6th year Snape had said some pretty nasty thing to Sirius about him and his family and you know how touchy Sirius is with the subject of his family. Sirius knew Snape was trying to figure out where Remus went every month so he used that to plan a prank. He wrote a note that said for the three of us to meet at the entrance to the Womping Willow on the first night of the full moon and 'accidentally' dropped it in front of Snape. The day it was supposed to happen Sirius was walking around acting more arrogant than usual, but by the time I asked him what was up it was almost too late. I managed to get their before Snape got hurt but not before he saw Remus' as a fully transformed werewolf. I drug him out of there as fast as I could with a werewolf on our tail. As soon as I got him out of there I sealed the entrance. Later that night Dumbledore brought us all into his office and Sirius got detention for the rest of the year and Snape was made to promise not to tell anyone about Remus."

"So that's why you didn't talk to Sirius for almost a month last year," Lily said.

"I was pissed at him because he was being selfish and not thinking of what would happen to Remus if something happened to Snape."  
"I had you all wrong James, your weren't a selfish toerag. I'm sorry I treated you so badly."

"Well I was arrogant and every time I was around you, you made me so nervous. There's nothing for you to be sorry for, all that matters is that I have you now," James said as he leaned down and kissed her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip in an attempt to gain entrance which she gladly allowed. The kiss was becoming more and more heated and James had on arm holding Lily close to him and the other was making its way up her skirt. He rubbed her through her panties which earned him a slight moan into the kiss. He slipped two fingers inside her and she gasped breaking the kiss. James started to pump his fingers in and out of her steadily as he kissed her neck. He kissed his way up from the base of her neck to her ear and then he placed feather light kisses along her jaw line just before capturing her lips in another fiery kiss. As he moved his fingers in and out of her he could feel he muscles tighten around his fingers so he went a little faster and brought her over the edge. James broke the kiss and removed his fingers from her and fixed her skirt before pulling her close to him and kissing her on the forehead. They sat there quietly on the couch for a few minutes before they fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

Sirius and Lindsy had just put the twins in their crib and they dat on the bed together.

"Thank you for telling me what's wrong with you."  
"I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long, but I have to. If anyone were to find out if could be not only my in danger but all of you guys, but I'm glad I got to tell someone. I don't think I could have kept it a secret much longer without someone to help me cover it up," Lindsy said as she snuggled into Sirius' embrace.

"Don't worry love, I'm not going to tell anyone," Sirius said kissing Lindsy on the head and pulling her close before falling asleep.

Hope you like the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming.


	18. Chapter 18 The Prank

Alice woke up the next morning and took Nicky out of her crib and carried her down to the common room where Lindsy, Jen and Amanda were already there.

"Good morning," Alice said. "Are any of the guys up yet?"

"Sirius' is still sleeping," Lindsy said as she finished feeding Tyler.

"Same with Remus," Jen said.

"Peter too. I swear all that boy does is eat and sleep," Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"Frank's still asleep too, what say we wake them up," Alice said smirking.

"What do you have planned?" Jen asked.

"Well they think we are innocent right?" Alice asked.

"All but James and he's not here, so let's hear this plan of yours," Lindsy said. She loved pranks.

"James not being here is a huge part of my plan. First we are going to charm their hair into a bright pink Mohawk and then we charm a bucket with cold water to float above their heads until we are safely down here with babies in our arms so it looks like we haven't moved and then the ice water falls on them."

Lindsy smirked and said, "I love it. I'm in."

"Me too," Jen said. "Amanda?"

"Sure why not, I've never pranked anyone before," Amanda said shrugging her shoulders.

Lindsy smirked and said, "Hang out with us long enough and you'll come to love pranks."

"Won't we get in trouble?" Amanda asked.

Alice let out a laugh and said, "Nope, because the teachers will never expect that it was us girls who did it. They blame it on the Marauders."

"It's nice having my brother as a fall guy," Lindsy said.

"How close are you and James?" Amanda asked.

"We tell each other almost everything," Lindsy said.

"Yes, yes, you two are close, now what's say we get on with the plan," Alice said.

"Alright, let's go," Lindsy said and the four of them went upstairs and took care of the boys.

Once they had everything in place the girls took their places on the couches and picked up their babies and started to feed them. Together they said the words that would made the buckets fall on the boys.

"WHAT THE HELL," All the boys screamed running out of their rooms.

"Sirius why do you have a pink Mohawk?" Frank asked.

"I could asked you the same thing, and you Mooney and Wormtail," Sirius said.

The boys turned to the girls and Lindsy muttered, loud enough for the boys to hear, "So that's what James was up too."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

Alice jumped in and said, "James was in here a couple of minutes ago and said you guys had something of his and he was just going to look for it so we didn't have to wake you."

"Prongs is a dead man," Remus said and they started to walk towards the portrait hole."  
Amanda piped up and said, "Don't you think you should get dressed first?"

"Yeah you don't look very frightening in your pink teddy bear pajamas," Jen smirked.

The boys looked down at themselves and Frank said, "That might be a good idea."

What the boys didn't notice was Lindsy snapping a couple of pictures of them. The boys made their way back to their rooms to change.

Jen turned to Lindsy and said, "Did you get the pictures?"

"Of course," Lindsy said holding up the pictures.

"Quick hide them the boys are coming," Alice whispered. Lindsy slid the pictures in Tiffany's diaper bag.

"Let's go wake up our dear Prongs," Sirius said. The boys started to walk out of the room when Remus noticed the girls weren't behind them.

"Aren't up guys coming?"  
"We'll be there in a couple of minutes," Alice said. "I have to get dressed."

"Hurry up we'll wait for you," Frank said.

"No you guys go ahead we'll catch up," Lindsy said. "Besides we have to get the kids ready."

"Are you girls sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, just go. James said something about heading back to the Head's Common Room to get Lily and Haley," Jen said.

"Alright we'll meet you in the Great Hall then," Remus said and the boys walked out the door.

"Hurry Lindsy charm it now," Alice said.

Lindsy muttered a few words and her camera started to move. "Follow the boys but don't be seen," Lindsy said to the camera and it flew out the door after the boys.

"Think they are going to kill us when they find out that it was really us?" Amanda asked.

"Probably, but let's not think about that now, we need to get ready and head down to the Great Hall. The camera is now a camcorder and it will tape everything that goes on and we can watch it later," Lindsy said. "Now I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving."  
"Give me a second I need to get ready," Alice said walking towards the bathroom.

"You're a witch just cast a couple of spells," Jen said.

Alice grinned sheepishly and said, "Oh yeah." She said a couple of spells and she was ready to go.

**MEANWHILE**

"PRONGS, OPEN UP RIGHT NOW," Sirius yelled pounding on the portrait.

The portrait swung open to reveal a half dressed James. "Would you shut up Padfoot? Haley is still asleep and we would like her to stay that way for a little while yet.

James moved to let them in and then did a double take and said, "Why do you guys have pink Mohawks?"  
"You should know Prongs," Remus said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," James said.

"Let me say this slowly for you," Frank started. "You came to our room this morning and charmed our hair this way and charmed our pajamas so they were pink with teddy bears on them."

"Frank, I don't know what kind of potion you have been drinking but I haven't left my dorm all morning. You can even ask Lily."

"What can you ask me?" Lily said and then added, "Pink really isn't your color guys, sorry."  
"Has Prongs been here with you all morning?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lily asked.

"We think he snuck out and did this to us," Remus said pointing to his hair.

"Trust me he didn't, he was here all morning. Where are the girls?"  
"They said they were going to meet us in the Great Hall," Frank said.

"Well what are we waiting for then let me get Haley ready and we can head down," Lily said and she walked away.

"Prongs, Lily may think you were here all morning but we know different," Sirius said.

"I was here all morning. Lily and I just woke up about an hour ago," James said defensively.

"Alright, we're ready," Lily said carrying Haley in her carrier.

"We aren't going anywhere until James fixes our hair," Frank said.

"I can't because I didn't do it," James protested.

"Prongs, fix it now," Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Marauders Honor, I didn't do it," James said. "I was here all morning."

"Let's just go down to breakfast I'm starving," Lily said grabbing James' hand and pulling him though the door. They made their way down towards the Great Hall with Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Peter giving James death glares.

As they entered the Great Hall everyone stopped talking to stare at the Marauders' pink hair and a sixth year Hufflepuff asked, "Why is your hair pink and why James' isn't?"

Sirius just glared and Remus said, "We will be enacting revenge on the one who did this to our hair.

Everyone sat down and were talking when all of a sudden Sirius yelled, "What is everyone looking at, it's as if you haven't seen a guy with pink hair before."

"Sirius, calm down," Lindsy scolded.

"Sorry love," Sirius replied. "I just don't like people starring."

"It's okay, just calm down," Lindsy said and she looked at Alice giving her a slight nod.

Alice in turn signaled Jen who signaled Amanda. All of a sudden there was three loud pops and what looked like confetti was falling down on the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. As soon as it hit the table they found out isn't wasn't confetti, but pictures. Lily picked on up and looked at it. Stifling a laugh she said, "Look how cute your pajamas are."  
James smirked and said, "I didn't know you guys like teddy bears."

"PRONGS, YOU ARE SO DEAD," Sirius yelled and then muttered hex.

The hex was just about to hit James when Lily said, "Protego," and blocked it.

"EVANS, don't interfere, this doesn't concern you," Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Black, don't push me and yes it does concern me because James is my boyfriend. You want to know how I know he was in our common room the whole time Black?"

"Please enlighten us Lily," Frank said.

"We were snogging most of the morning," Lily said smugly. "Want the details?"

Lindsy, Alice, Jen, and Amanda were doing their best to keep a straight face but they failed with Lily's last comment and they busted out laughing.

"Alice are you okay?" Frank asked raising an eyebrow.

"See I told you it wasn't me," James said.

"You mean to tell us, that you five did it?" Remus said referring to the girls.

"No," Lindsy started. "Us four, Lily wasn't in on it at all."

"You know what they say, Lindsy, pay backs are a bitch," Sirius said.

"Is that a challenge love?" Lindsy asked.

"It may be," Sirius replied.

"Fine, this means war," Lindsy said.

"A prank war it is," Sirius replied, "Frank, Moony, Wormtail are you with me?"

"I am," Frank said.

"Yeah me too," Remus agreed.

"I guess I'm in too," Peter said timidly.

"What about you Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Sorry, but count me out," James said.

"Traitor," the boys chimed.

"Girls are you with me?" Lindsy asked.

"I am," Alice replied with a smirk.

"Me too," Jen said.

"Yeah, it will be fun," Amanda said.

"Lily?" Lindsy asked.

"I think I'll sit this one out. James and I will be the referees."

"Fine with us. Let's set a couple rules," Lindsy said.

"James and I will set them to be fair," Lily said.

"Fine," They said.

"Rule one, James and I get left completely out of the pranks."

"Rule two, It can't be on anyone other than your opposite team," James said.

"Rule three, no cheating."

"The fourth and final rule, the war doesn't begin until Monday and it ends in two weeks. Any questions?" James asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Good, now let's get to class," Lily said.

"Could you girls change our hair back to normal now?" Frank asked.

"Sorry, but it's a 24 hour spell," Alice said.

"You mean it's stuck like this all day" Sirius asked.

"Yup," Lindsy said smirking. "I learned from the best."  
"I didn't teach you that," James said.

"I said from the best not a novice dear brother. I was talking about father."

Everyone except James laughed as they entered the classroom and took their seats.

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I get the next chapter up.


	19. Chapter 19 Defense Against the Dark Arts

"We have parenting today," Lily said as she and James took their seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I know, I wonder what we will be doing." James said wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Just as Lily was about to say something Professor Cleary walked in and said, "Is this going to become a habit Mr. Potter?"

James looked innocently at Professor Cleary and said, "Is what going to become a habit Professor? Me behaving in class?"

Cleary did his best to keep a straight face as he said, "Save it Mr. Potter, I know that you are one of the biggest pranksters in the school and I know that the day you behave in class is the day hell freezes over. I was referring to you arm being draped over Miss Evans' shoulder for the second day in a row."

"Professor I assure you that now I am Head Boy I have turned over a new leaf. I am going to set a good example for my fellow students and my first and utmost priority is making the Slytherins see the error of their ways. And yes I do plan to make my arm draping over Lily's shoulders a habit since she is my girlfriend now. I don't want anyone to forget about it. Besides I think she may be rubbing off on me."

"Let's hope she is and maybe she can help you too. Now please remove your arm from her shoulders so I can begin class," Cleary said and then added in a quiet whisper, "I look forward to seeing just how you are going to make the Slytherin see the error of their ways."

It was a known fact that Professor Cleary disliked the Slytherin's and favored Gryffindor's. When he attended Hogwarts he was in Gryffindor House and had a serious dislike for the Dark Arts. That is why he became a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Alright class sit down, shut up, and pay attention. Since I have yet to hear back from the Ministry of Magic about teaching you to fight off the Imperius Curse today we will be talking about the Patronus Charm. Can any of you tell me what it is?"

James and Ann Morrow (Slytherin), raised their hands, "Yes Mr. Potter," Professor Cleary said calling on James.

"A Patronus Charm is the charm used to repel Dementors. In order to conjure one you have to think of a happy memory."

"Very good Mr. Potter 25 points to Gryffindor. The happier the memory the better chance you have of making a corporeal Patronus. The form your Patronus takes depends on you; it holds a significant meaning to the person casting it. The meaning may be unknown to you but I promise you there is a meaning behind it. First I want all of you to cast a silencing charm around you babies and then I'll cast the charm first and then I will tell you the meaning it holds to me," Professor Cleary said and everyone cast the silencing charm around their babies. Raising his wand he searched for a happy memory and then yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM,"

and a silvery eagle came shooting out of his wand. "The reason my Patronus takes the form of an eagle because when I was six my father took me to the park and I saw an eagle for the first time. My father was able to get us close enough for me to be able to touch it. That was the last time my father ever did anything with me because the next day he was killed. He was an Auror and he and a group of other Aurors were sent on a mission to capture the dark wizard Darius Owen, but they were ambushed and my father was killed, but the rest of the team managed to capture the Darius and his followers and had them thrown in Azkaban. That day has stuck with me forever and it subsequently is one of the happiest memories for me. Now who wants to try first?"

James and Lily raised their hands and Professor Cleary said, "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter would you two please come to the front of the class please?"

James and Lily made their way to the front of the class looking a bit nervous.

"Alright you two think of a happy memory and say Expecto Patronum," Cleary said.

James thought back to the day in the common room when Lily told him that she thought she was falling in love with him and agreed to be his date for the dance and to be his girlfriend, finally.

Lily on the other hand was thinking about the first time James kissed her and how happy it made her feel.

Smiling, together they yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM."

A brilliant silver stag erupted out of Lily's wand where as a beautiful silver tiger came running out of James' wand.

Professor Cleary was amazed, "I've never seen anyone be able to conjure a corporeal Patronus on their very first try."

"Actually Professor, I've been able to conjure a corporeal Patronus since fifth year. I was reading a book and I kind of taught myself," Lily said.

"I've known since the summer before fifth year," James said and then added; "Mom and dad thought I should know how to conjure one so they taught me. They got special clearance for me to be able to use magic out side of school so they could teach me."

"Good 50 points," Cleary was interrupted by groans from the Slytherins. He shot them a glare and said, "As I was saying 50 points each to Gryffindor for such wonderful display of the Patronus Charm. Now anyone else want to give it a shot?"

Lindsy raised her hand and Cleary said, "Miss Potter am I correct in assuming that you also know how to conjure a corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes Professor, mom and dad taught me when they taught James. Would you like to see?"

"Yes, I would come to the front of the class, Miss Potter," Cleary said and Lindsy made her way to the front of the class.

Lindsy whipped out her wand and thought of the time at the end of fifth year when she and Sirius ended up in detention because of a prank Sirius played and she ended up getting blamed for it too. She couldn't help but smile as she yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM." A shaggy silver dog came barreling out of the end of her wand.  
"Excellent work Miss Potter, 25 more points to Gyriffindor. Does anyone else want to give it a try?"

"I'll do it, how hard can it be? I mean if Evans can do it then surely a pureblood like me can do it," Malfoy spat.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy why don't you come up here and show us," Cleary said rolling his eyes.

Malfoy stalked proudly up to the front of the class and took out his wand and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM." Instead of a corporeal Patronus only a few whisps of silver smoke came out.

"Nice Malfoy, what a beautiful Patronus you conjured there," Sirius said with a chuckle and then said, "Professor I didn't think a corporeal Patronus could be smoke."

Cleary chuckled and said. "That's correct Mr. Black, they can't be smoke, they take the form of an animal. Like I said before it is almost impossible for a person to conjure a corporeal Patronus on their first try. Now for home work I want you to practice casting the Patronus Charm and I want you to be able to conjure a corporeal Patronus by the next class. Class dismissed."

Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry it's so short but then next chapter will be another parenting class. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20 Another Parenting Class

"Ready for parenting guys?" Jen asked as they exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and headed towards the Great Hall for parenting.

"Can't wait," Sirius said carrying one of the babies in his arms.

Lindsy smirked, "So Lily, you've been able to form a corporeal Patronus since fifth year huh?"  
"Yeah, why?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Has it always been a Stag?"

"Yeah why?"

"So you were in love with James in fifth year," Alice said with a chuckle.

"I…uh...no…secretly yes," Lily sighed relenting to the fact that she did like James in fifth year.

"I knew it no red headed witch can resist the Potter Charm," James smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah but your forgetting that she shot you down for six years even if she was secretly in love with you Prongs," Sirius said.

"Don't ruin my moment of glory Padfoot," James said putting his arm around Lily. "Why wouldn't you date me in fifth year then Flower?"  
"Because you were an arrogant bullying toerag Potter and…I was in denial."

"Isn't that a river in Egypt?" Peter asked.

"That's The Nile, not denial, Wormtail," Sirius said.

"Oh," Peter replied.

"Sometimes I wonder how many times your parents dropped you on your head as a baby," Lindsy said.

"Linds, that wasn't nice," Sirius said, "Wormtail can't help it if he's a little slow."

"Whatever Sirius," Lindsy said then she turned to Lily and asked, "Can the girls and I borrow the Heads' common room while you and James patrol tonight?"

"Why?" Lily asked.

"We need to talk privately," Lindsy replied.

"If the girls use the Heads' Common room tonight then we get to use it tomorrow night," Sirius said.

"What do you think Lily should we let them use our common room while we are not there?"

"I don't know James, I mean they will probably be scheming about ways to break the rules…" Lily started.

Finishing Lily's thought James said, "And since we are the Head Students we can't really allow that now can we?"

"You're my favorite brother," Lindsy said smiling sweetly at James.

James raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm your only brother."

"Come on James, Lily," Alice pleaded.

"Alright but your going to have sneak back to Gryffindor Tower on your own because we are not going to walk you back," Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, you're the best," Jen said.

"Alright girls we will meet in front of the Head's Common Room 10 minutes before Lily and James go on patrol and we leave 15 minutes before they get back," Lindsy said as they entered the Great Hall for parenting.

"Alright class sit down we have a lot to discuss today," McGonagall said.

"First I would like all of you to hand in the papers from your packet that you were supposed to do," Slughorn said.

All the guys looked at each other and James said, "We had paper to fill out?"  
The girls smiled and Lily said, "Don't worry we filled them out, because we knew you guys would never remember to do it."

James smiled, hugged Lily and said, "You're the greatest."

"We know," Lindsy said.

After everyone had handed in their papers Professor McGonagall said, "Alright what have you learned so far?"

Sirius was the first to raise his hand and McGonagall said, "Yes Mr. Black?"

"Well I have learned how to change a diaper and that all babies do is eat and sleep."

Lindsy snorted and said, "You mean like you and James do."

McGonagall laughed and said, "That was a good comparison Miss Potter, but have you learned anything about raising babies?"

"Yes actually, they are a lot like having a boyfriend. They need constant supervision and attention and if they don't get it they will either whine or get into everything."

Alice spoke up next and said, "I would have to agree with Lindsy except I think the babies are easier to take care of, after all they don't' talk."

Slughorn laughed and said, "All joking aside have you guys learned anything useful?"

A Slytherin girl stood up and said, "Yeah that if you want to have a baby you should make sure you have a nanny to take care of it."

Lily looked disgusted as she said, "If you need a nanny to take care of your baby then don't spread you legs so you don't get knocked up, because you should take care of your child yourself. It's what being a parent is about."

"I had a nanny that raised me," the Slytherin girl said.

"Yeah and look how you turned out, a skanky spoiled brat," Lindsy said.

"You're a rich pureblood, I'm sure your parents let you be raised by a nanny."

James jumped in and said, "Actually we never had a nanny, Lindsy and my parents took care of us themselves."

"Alright class we are getting off topic here," Slughorn said.

"There are two things we would like to tell you before class is over. One being that you are taking your children to Hogsmeade with you, but some of you are going to have older children and two we are cutting this program short because something important has come up. Now when I call your names please come forward," McGonagall said. "Sirius Black and Lindsy Potter, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin and Jen Johnson, Severus Snape and Ann Morlow, Frank Longbottom and Alice Cade; and finally Anthony Marcus and Phoebe Conway."

The pairs split off into two lines, one in front of McGonagall and the other in front of Slughorn. Sirius and Lindsy were first in line in McGonagall's line.

Sirius being cheeky said, "So are you going to give me and Lindsy more children because if not I'm sure we could make some more."

"Sirius," Lindsy hissed. "I will NOT make babies with you anytime soon."

"Mr. Black can you ever be serious?" McGonagall said not realizing the age old pun.

"Of course I can Minnie, I'm always Sirius."

Lindsy and McGonagall groaned and before McGonagall could say anything Lindsy said, "If you say that stupid Sirius/serious pun again in the next two weeks I swear you will regret it."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius said. "We are ready for our next assignment now Professor."

"I am going to make your twins older," and with that she said a spell and the twins grew. "They are now two years old."

"Terrible two's," Lindsy said.

"It will be fun," Sirius said.

"Yeah why don't you owl my mum and dad and ask her what James and I were like at two and then see how you feel. I've heard the horror stories and if they act anything like we did I'm going to go crazy."

"It will be okay I'll be here to help."

After the pairs' children's ages were changed it ended up with Sirius and Lindsy's twins being two. Remus and Jen's daughter was turned into a four year old, Severus and Ann's child was turned into a 3 year old, Alice and Frank's baby girl was one now, Lucius and Narcissa's was five, Marcus and Pheobe was now six.

Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up but I had writers block every time I started to write it just didn't sound write. I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and if anyone has any good prank ideas I would love to hear them and if I use them I will give you full credit. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21 Just an Author's Note

I'm working on my next chapter but I was wondering if anyone had any good ideas for any pranks, girls or guys, I'm open to suggestions. If I use one of your suggestions I will give you full credit. Please email me your idea's I'm having writers block on them. Good thing I have a few chapters before they start. But anyways if you have any ideas I would really appreciate your suggestions.

Thank panny03


	22. Chapter 22 Boys with the Kids

"Where are the kids?" James asked the girls as they stepped into the Heads Common Room.

"We left them with the boys, so we wouldn't get caught sneaking back to our rooms," Lindsy said. "And besides Sirius says it's going to be easy taking care of twin two year olds, so I figured I would let him deal with the two of them by himself."  
"He's in for a real treat," James said. "Mum and dad say we were a real handful when we were that age."

"About the sneaking part, James and I asked Professor McGonagall earlier what we were supposed to do with Haley when we were on patrol and she said that we could have one of you come and watch her and then we can walk you back to your common room so you don't get in trouble."

Alice raised an eyebrow and said, "That's great for one of us but what about the rest of us?"

"I'm the leader of the Marauders have you no faith in me?" James asked.

"He has our dad's invisibility cloak," Lindsy said nonchalantly.

James looked shocked and said, "How did you know?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lindsy smirked.

"So we will see you in a couple of hours when we are done patrolling." Lily said and then added, "Come on James let's go."

With that said Lily and James started their patrol. About an hour into their patrol they were passing a broom closet and James said, "Want to take a quick break?"

"James, are you suggesting that we abandon our patrol to snog in a broom closet?" Lily asked faking a shocked look.

"Of course not, I was merely saying that we should take a look in this closet to make sure there isn't anyone in there and if the door just happens to close with us in it and if we just happen to snog then it really wasn't our fault it was entirely the damn closet's fault."

Lily rolled her eyes at James and said, "You haven't changed a bit have you Potter?"

James smiled and pushed Lily into the closet and said, "Oh, I don't know Evans, I like to think that I'm a more mature kisser than I was last year."

"Prat, just shut up and kiss me," Lily said pulling James into a kiss.

**Meanwhile with the Boys**

"Tyler come out from underneath there right now," Sirius said to his two year old 'son' who now was underneath one of the tables in the common room.

Tyler giggled and said, "No daddy, you come and get me."

Sirius started crawling under the table when Tiffany, who was sitting on Remus' lap said, "Daddy's funny Uncle Remus."

"He is Tiffany," Remus said and then whispered in her ear, "If you want to see him to something really funny, stand on that table (pointing at the table in front of them) and say watch me daddy, I can fly, and then jump onto the couch."

"Okay Uncle Remus, but can you put me on it?" Tiffany asked giggling. Remus lifted Tiffany onto the coffee table and sat back down. Frank and Peter looked at him as if he was nuts and he just smiled at them.

Tiffany stood and said, "Daddy watch me I can fly."

"That's good, Tiffany, now give daddy a second he has to get your brother," Sirius said and then pleaded, "Please Tyler come our from under there. Daddy will give you a cookie."

"No, daddy has to come and get me, Uncle Frank told me not to take cookies from you."

"DADDY," Tiffany yelled. "Watch me now daddy."

"Just a second sweetie," Sirius said. He was starting to get frustrated. Frank and Remus were doing their best not to laugh. Peter was changing Adam's diaper so he wasn't paying attention. "Frank when I get him out of here I'm going to hex you."

Frank smirked and said, "Lindsy won't let you."

"She's not here is she?" Sirius said.

"DADDY, I'M GOING TO JUMP IF YOU DON'T WATCH ME!" Tiffany screamed.

"What?" Sirius started to get up and he bumped his head on the table.

"Daddy bumped his head," Tyler laughed.

"Now look daddy I can fly," Tiffany said preparing to jump onto the couch.

"Don't jump," But he was too late she already jumped onto the couch. Sirius rushed to her side and said, "Are you okay?"  
"Can I do it again daddy? That was fun." Tiffany asked laughing.

"No you can't do it again, you scared daddy," Sirius said hugging Tiffany.

"Uncle Remus told me to do it, that you would be really funny."

"He did, did he?" Sirius said raising his eyebrow.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that."

"Daddy do you give up?" Tyler asked from behind him.

"Yes Tyler I give up."

Tyler crawled out from underneath the table and said, "Now you have to catch me daddy," and he took off running.

Sirius sat Tiffany back on the couch and went after Tyler. "Come back here Tyler. Frank, Remus how is it your kids are behaving and mine aren't?"

"Nicky is sleeping for the night," Frank said. "I put a silencing charm around her so she didn't hear any of the noise down here."

"Daddy told me to practice writing my name so I am," Mindy, Remus' daughter said and then she yawned.

"Ready for bed Mindy?" Remus asked.

"Yes, will you read me a story daddy?" Mindy asked.

"Sure, let's go," Remus said standing up and picking Mindy up.

"Daddy can't catch me Uncle Frank, I'm too fast for him," Tyler said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Tiffany said.

"Too slow daddy," Tyler said as he raced the opposite direction that Sirius was chasing him.

"Make me food, daddy," Tiffany whined.

"Alright, Tyler are you hungry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I am," Tyler immediately stopped and his eyes went wide.

"What do you two want?" Sirius asked exhausted.

"Pancakes," Tiffany said.

At the same time Tyler said, "Chocolate Frogs."

"Alright give me a second and I'll whip up some pancakes," Sirius said.

"Don't want pancakes, I want chocolate frogs," Tyler huffed.

"Alright I'll get you chocolate frogs, just give me a second."

**Meanwhile**

Forty five minutes later two very tousled head students stepped out of the broom closet they were currently occupying.

James smirked and said, "No one snogging in that broom closet, I've checked it thoroughly."  
"At least not anymore," Lily chuckled. "We should make one more pass and then head back to the common room so we can kick our friends out."

"Alright," James said grabbing Lily's hand and walking.

"I caught you Potter, out after hours," A voice called out from behind them.

"Ahhh but Mr. Filch I am permitted to be out after hours, you see I am Head Boy," James said smirking.

"Is that true Miss Evans?"  
"Yes, he is Head Boy and we were just finishing up our patrol before heading back. Oh and James will be walking his sister back to her common room because she is babysitting mine and James baby we have for parenting class."

"Fine," Filch said before storming off.

"Doesn't he like you?" Lily asked James.

"No, he can't stand any of us Marauders. He's been trying to caught us out of bed since middle of first year and unable to do it."

"Well here we are," Lily said. "Unlikely romance."

"You know that is a good password," James said as he helped Lily through the portrait hole.

"We're back," Lily announced.

"So how did the planning go?" James asked.

"Great we have some wonderful ideas," Alice said grinning.

"Alright we should head back to our room, I'm anxious to see how Sirius faired taking care of the twins," Lindsy said.

"Alright just let me get my invisibility cloak," James said. "Accio invisibility cloak."

"Show off," Lindsy muttered.

"Alice, Amanda, and Jen under the cloak; Lindsy your going to walk with me," James said.

When they got to their common room Lindsy said, "Men are prats."

"Hey, that's not a very nice password," James said looking aghast.

"That's what the boys told us," Amanda said.

"Well this is where we leave you, brother," Lindsy said.

"I'm coming in to see if Sirius is still alive," James said.

Inside what they saw made them laugh. Sirius was sprawled out on the floor with pancake batter in his hair and empty chocolate frog wrappers every where. Beside him were Tiffany with syrup all over her face and in her hair and Tyler with chocolate all over him.

"Well looks like he's worn out and the kids need a bath," James said.

"I'm leaving them their. I'll just get some blankets I'm not about to wake them up," Lindsy said summoning some blankets and putting it on them. "And he can give them a bath in the morning too."

"Yeah so glad mine is still a baby," James said. "And I only have one. Good night everyone."

"Good night James," The girls said and James walked out of the common room and headed back towards his room.

Once inside his common room he found Lily in bed. He went to leave when he heard, "Why don't you sleep in here?"

"Okay, I thought you were still asleep," James said crawling in bed next to Lily.

"So how did Sirius do?"  
"He was asleep on the common room floor when we got back. I think he found out that taking care of a set of two year old twins wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be."

"Lindsy tried to warn him," Lily said turning so she was facing James. "I'm going to sleep now James. I love you."

James kissed Lily and as he pulled her closer said, "I love you two, Flower. Good night."

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget me to email your prank ideas. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23 First Day of the Prank War

James awoke on Monday morning to Hailey lying on a pillow between him and Lily. James propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Lily and Hailey lying there and couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. As James looked down at Hailey she opened her eyes and stared at him with her big brown eyes.

"Good Morning sweetie, are you hungry," James asked Hailey. She just looked at him and laughed. James picked her up and walked out of the room. "Now don't make too much noise we don't want to wake mummy up."

James walked downstairs and while holding Hailey got her bottle ready and made his way to the living room and was feeding her. Meanwhile Lily woke up and notices that she was in bed alone. So she figured that James had Hailey so she showered and got ready for class.

When Lily was completely ready she walked downstairs to the common room and saw James playing airplane with Haley. "Morning James."

James looked up and said, "Morning Lily, look Haley it's mummy."

Haley started to make all kinds of baby noises and stretched out her arms for Lily to take her. Lily smiled and took Haley then kissed James and said, "You should go get ready for class. I'll take her for awhile."

James handed Haley to Lily and then said, "Alright I'll be down in a few minutes and then we can go to the Great Hall."

"Yeah before Sirius eats all of the food," Lily chuckled.

James finished getting ready he said, "Don't forget what today is."

Lily looked at him questionably and then it dawned on her, "I forgot all about the Prank War being started today."

James smiled and said, "This should be an entertaining breakfast."

"The girls aren't going to attack at breakfast."

"How do you know Lils?"

"Simple the boys will be expecting it. Come on are you telling me the boys would prank some one when they are expecting it?"

"This is Sirius we are talking about he will prank anyone, anytime, anywhere."

"If I know the girls they have something devilish planned for the boys. It makes me glad that we are being left out."

James grinned and said, "Who said we are being left out?"

Lily raised and eyebrow and said, "What are you thinking?"  
"Ahh, my dear flower, I thought you'd never ask. The rule only stated that we were to be left out of the Prank War; it never said that we couldn't prank them equally."

Lily smiled widely and said, "Have I ever told you I love the way you think, Potter?"

"No but why don't you show me," James grinned devilishly.

Lily leaned up and kissed him then said, "Maybe later but for now we need to get down to the Great Hall I'm hungry and like I said earlier Sirius will eat all of the food."

**MEANWHILE**

The girl woke up earlier than the boys and met in the common room.

Lindsy was the first to speak, "It's Monday girls."

Alice smirked and said, "I know it's going to be a fun 2 weeks."

Jen laughed and said, "Those boys don't know what they are getting themselves into."

"This should be fun," Amanda said.

The girls preceded to get the kids ready then they sent Lindsy and Sirius' twins into wake the boys up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," was all that was heard coming out of the boys' rooms.

**DOWN IN THE GREAT HALL**

Lily and James took their seats and sat Hailey down beside them. Soon the rest of the Marauders and, as the girls have become known as, the Maraudettes joined them.

"Good morning," Lily said cheerfully.

"Moring Lily, James," the girls replied just as cheerfully.

The boys on the other hand grumbled, "Good morning."

"What's with them?" Lily asked.

Lindsy smiled and said, "We let Tyler and Tiffany wake them up."

James smiled and said, "That wasn't very nice."

The boys looked were on alert all through breakfast and Lily and James couldn't help but laugh.

Sirius then said, "What are you two laughing about?"

"You boys," Lily said, "You are acting like some one is hunting you and they could catch you at any time. The girls aren't going to prank you at breakfast."

After Lily said that the boys seemed to mellow out and enjoy breakfast. They weren't prepared for what happened when they left the Great Hall after breakfast.

Sorry it took so long for an update I've been fighting writers block. But hope you liked the chapter. If anyone has any ideas for pranks just email them to me and I will give you full credit for them. Oh and please review. Thanks panny03


	24. Chapter 24 The First Prank

RECAP:

The boys looked were on alert all through breakfast and Lily and James couldn't help but laugh.

Sirius then said, "What are you two laughing about?"

"You boys," Lily said, "You are acting like some one is hunting you and they could catch you at any time. The girls aren't going to prank you at breakfast."

After Lily said that the boys seemed to mellow out and enjoy breakfast. They weren't prepared for what happened when they left the Great Hall after breakfast.

Now:

As soon as the boys walked through the doors they each heard a pop. They looked around and saw nothing so they shrugged and left chalking it up to paranoia. What they didn't hear were the four girls behind them laughing.

James looked at his sister and asked, "What did you four do?"

"You'll see when we get to class," Lindsy said.

The four girls walked out of the Great Hall giggling as they carried the children and headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Upon entering the classroom the Alice looked at the boys and said, "Us girls are going to sit together today."

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Because we want to today," Jen said.

"Yes is that okay with you boys?" Amanda asked.

"It's fine," Sirius said.

After the girl and boys were seated Lily and James took their seats and James conjured a small bed for Haley who was asleep in Lily's arms.

After putting Haley into the bed Lily put a silencing charm around the bed and said, "This should be interesting. I know the girls did something I just can't figure out what."

"I have a feeling it's going to be entertaining," James said as he put his arm around Lily.

Just then Professor Cleary walked in and stopped at James' and Lily's desk, "Mr. Potter."

James grinned and said, "Yes Professor."

"Am I going to have to move Miss Evans?"

James looked aghast and said, "Why would you want to do that we work so well together."

Professor Cleary just rolled his eyes and said, "Remove your arm from Miss Evans so I can begin class."

"Okay," James said as he removed his arm from around Lily's shoulders and took her hand into his.

"Smart arse," Cleary said and then made his way to the front of the class room. "Alright class the homework I assigned was for all of you to practice your Patronus Charm and be able to conjure a corporeal one. So let's start with Sirius Black. Why don't you come up here and show us yours."

Sirius got up and started to walk when Professor Cleary said, "I said Sirius not you Remus."

Sirius said, "I am Sirius."

"Mr. Lupin please take your seat and Sirius please come up here."

"But I am Sirius," Sirius whined.

"Well you look like Mr. Lupin to me. Now stop playing around or I will be forced to take House Point away.

By this time the girls had completely lost it and were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

Sirius then turned and said, "What did you four do?"

Lindsy stopped laughing for a minute and said, "I haven't a clue what you're talking about Remus."

"For the last time I am not Remus I am Sirius."

Jen then said, "Professor, perhaps you should send him to see Madam Pomphry. I think he may be ill."

This time Remus stood up and said, "I am Remus, he's Sirius."

James put his two sense in and said, "Not you too Sirius. Your not Remus, you are Sirius."

Peter stood up and said, "No he's not that's Remus and he's Sirius. Can't you guys see that?"

Joining in Lily said, "Frank you too, what's going on?"  
Frank stood up and said, "He's not Frank I am. He's Peter."

Professor Cleary then said, "I don't know what you four have been drinking or sniffing but go see Madam Pomphry before you drive me crazy."

"But Professor there's nothing wrong with us," Remus said.

"Don't argue Sirius just go," Cleary said and pointed towards the door.

They four of them left and Professor Cleary turned toward the four girls and Lily and James and said, "I want to see you six after class. Now I think I'll give you guys an extra couple of days to practice your Patronous and today we'll just talk about jinxes and counter jinxes."

At the end of class the Lily, James, Alice, Jen, Lindsy, and Amanda walked up to Professor Cleary's desk and Lindsy said, "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, what did you six do to those boys?"

"Lily and I had no part in it," James said.

"Sure Mr. Potter. Now what did you do?"  
"Honestly Lily and James didn't have anything to do with it. It was all us four," Alice said.

Cleary smiled and said, "Alright what did you four do then? Come on whatever it is its great and I must know."

"We put a glamour on them so they look like one of the others, but to each other they look the same. Sirius looks like Remus, Remus looks like Sirius, Peter looks like Frank and Frank looks like Peter."

"Well you four did a great job when does it wear off?"

"In a couple hours, but until them it's gonna be funny to watch them."

"If I could give you House Points for a prank I would, because that's just ingenious."

Jen smiled and said, "Thank you Professor."

"You four had better get to your next class."

They left and James said, "That was a great prank."

"Yeah it was can't wait to see their return prank," Lily said.

Meanwhile the boys were in the Hospital Wing arguing with Madam Pomphry and she strapped them down on the bed and forced them to take anti delusional potion.

When she was out of earshot Sirius turned and said, "We are getting them back as soon as we get out of here, so Remus better be ready for a good prank and execution of said prank."

"Agreed," The other three said.

Well there was the first prank. More to come. Review and tell me what you thought. Thank bunches. Panny03


	25. Chapter 25 James and Lily Scheme

"Ok, do we know what we are supposed to do now?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and then by this time tomorrow, we shall have our revenge," Sirius said very dramatically.

"Can anyone say, drama queen?" Frank asked referring to Sirius.

They snorted and Peter said, "When are we doing this?"

Remus sighed and Sirius said, "Tonight."

"Oh right," Peter said.

**MEANWHILE**

"So what do you think the boys are up to?" Amanda asked.

"Probably plotting revenge," Alice said as she and the rest of the girls sat outside with their kids.

"I wonder where Lily is at," Jen said.

Lindsy raised and eyebrow and said, "Snogging my brother probably. She seems to enjoy doing that now."

Alice chuckled as she said, "If you would have told me last year they Lily Evans would be dating James Potter this year I would have told you that you were completely whacked."

"So Lily really did dislike James then?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, James annoyed Lily during first year and she hasn't been able to stand him since," Alice said.

"I wonder when he's going to pop the question," Lindsy said.

The other three looked at her and Jen said, "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I forgot I live with him," Lindsy chuckled and then said, "He's had the ring for her since 5th year."

"You mean as in the big ring?" Alice asked.

"Yeah as in that ring; I remember seeing him with it right before we left for Kings Crossing. He was sitting on his bed holding and saying, "Someday I will give this to Lily" and then he snapped it closed and hid it in the bottom of his trunk."

"Wow, he really does love her then," Amanda said.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure if he were to give her that ring now, Lily would accept it without hesitation," Lindsy said.

"Alright enough about the love birds, we should plan our counter attack since we know that the Marauders, minus James, are planning something," Jen said. She was sick of hearing about the golden couple. James was probably going to ditch Lily soon anyways.

"Alright I have an idea," Alice said.

They all grinned and Amanda said, "Let's hear it."

**Meanwhile**

"So what's our plan?" Lily asked.

James smirked, "I don't know what our plan is yet, but I know what my plan is."

Lily grinned and asked, "Oh yeah and what is that James?"

"Well first I'm going to snog you senseless then, I feel we should go pull a prank."

"That sounds like a good plan, but we need to plan that prank and it just so happens I have one in mind," Lily smirked.

"Well then let's get to the snogging so we can get to the pranking, cause I'm not very good at pranking anymore without a snog from you," James said as he pulled Lily on his lap and they started to kiss. Haley was sleeping beside them.

Forty-five minutes later Lily said, "Alright James if we want this prank to work then we have to get it set now," Lily said from her position in James' lap.

"Alright, what did you have in mind Flower?"

"Well I know that once the boys retaliate the girls are going to have a counter prank for them. It's just how we girls are; well anyways I say we set up our prank so that as soon as their pranks are cast ours will take affect. Then they will think that their pranks ended up causing it."

"Good thinking. That's one of the many reasons I love you," James said as he kissed Lily's nose.

"Let's go get this prank ready. He is my plan," Lily said and she laid out the plan for James.

Half and hour later James was headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room and Lily and Haley were headed towards the Lake.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update and that this is so short, I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. Thank to all who have read this and especially to those who have reviewed. So please continue to review. Thank so much Panny03


	26. Chapter 26 Plans and more Plans

"Look who decided to join us," Alice said.

"Done snogging the Head Boy for awhile," Lindsy smirked.

"You guys are so funny," Lily said sarcastically then added, "I do not snog the Head Boy for that would be wrong seeing as how I am Head Girl."

Jen snorted and said, "So it wasn't you and James stepping out of that closet last night?"

Amanda asked, "Why were you out last night?"

_Oh shit_, Jen thought and then said, "I had the munchies so I went to the kitchen and on my way down I saw our Head Students stepping out of a broom closet looking pretty tousled."

Lily smirked and said, "We were thoroughly checking that closet to make sure no students were snogging in it."

They laughed and Lindsy said, "You have been hanging out with my brother for entirely too long."

Lily then said, "Your right I have, why don't I kick James out of the common room this weekend and you guys can say there and we can do girl things."

"Alright," Lindsy and Alice said.

"Sure," said Jen.

"What about you Amanda?" Lily asked.

"If you guys want me to come," Amanda said somewhat shyly.

"Of course your one of us now," Lindsy said.

Lily grinned and said, "Yes and this weekend we will officially induct you into the Maraudettes."

"Alright, we've corrupted someone," Alice said laughing.

They all laughed and the Lily asked, "So what do you have planned for the boys?"

"Can't say you will tell them," Jen said.

"I can't tell them, the only person I can tell is James and he isn't even able to tell them; part of the rules."

"She's right," Alice said.

"Alright we will tell you," Lindsy said. "We are going to charm them so that whenever they open their mouths an animal sound will come out." (Prank idea comes from XXXgoosie4everXXX)

"Frank will ney like a horse," Alice said.

"Remus will bark like a dog," Jen said.

"Peter will squeak like a rat," Amanda said. "You know he kind of reminds me of one."

"That he does," Lily said. "What about Sirus, Lindsy."

"He's going to meow like a cat," Lindsy laughed. "He hates cats."

All five of the girl busted out laughing.

**Meanwhile**

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join us," Sirius said and then added, "It's our long lost pal Prongs."

"Oh stuff it Padfoot," James said as he sat down. "So what are you four up to?"

"Conspiring Prongs," Frank said.

"Yes, we are coming up with a way to get the girls back," Remus said.

"What is it Mooney?" James asked.

"Should we tell him guys?" Frank asked.

"Sure Frank tell him," Sirius said.

"You know Frank you need a code name," James said, "Why don't we all get together this weekend and we can officially give Frank a new name?"

"Sounds like a plan," Remus said. "Alright well our plan has to do with one of the things girls value most."

"Their makeup?" Peter asked.

"What have we been discussing Wormtail?" Frank asked.

"Their hair, they love their hair," Remus said.

"What are you four planning?" James asked.

"Well we plan to charm their hair so it disappears for 12 hours," Sirius said.

"I can't wait to see that," James said.

**Later that day**

"So did you find out what their plan is?" Lily asked James while they sat in their common room with Haley asleep.

"Yeah I did, and it's probably a good thing that ours will cancel theirs out or the girls would kill them."

"What are they planning?"

"To charm it so they have no hair for 12 hours."

"Your right they would die, slowly."

"What about you what do the girls have planned?"

"Well they plan to charm it so that when they go to speak instead of words coming out animal sounds do."

"That's bloody brilliant," James exclaimed.

"I know, all the brilliant ideas come from us girls," Lily said smugly. "Now enough about the plans, I haven't gotten a kiss from you since this morning."

James smiled and leaned over to kiss Lily. James and Lily had been kissing for a few minutes when Haley started to cry.

James groaned and Lily laughed, "Looks like our kid has other ideas. Maybe later we can finish this, but until then we need to take care of her."

"You'll be a good mom someday," James said.

"Eventually I want kids. What about you?"

"I want a whole litter of them. At least 10."

"10 kids, wow, why so many?"

"I don't know, I just love kids," James said as he watched Lily pick Haley up to change her and then feed her.

"Well whatever woman marries you will have her hands full," Lily said.

James had to think of something or he was going to ruin his plans and propose to her now. "So do you think our plan will work?"

Lily smirked, "Of course it will it is my plan after all."

"You're starting to act like me," James said.

"Maybe it's because I'm with you all the time. Which reminds me I'm having the girls over this weekend so you will have to go sleep in Gryffindor Tower."

James fake pouted and said, "You're kicking me out of my own dorm?"

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," Lily smiled.

"I'll hold you to that. Besides I need to chill with the guys anyways."

"Well then we have a plan. Now let's take care of Haley and get to bed it's getting late."

Thanks to all who have read this and review. Please keep reviewing. The next chapter will have Lily and James' prank and what happens. I hope to have it up soon.


	27. Chapter 27 Lily and James' Prank

The next morning James and Lily woke up earlier then normal because they had to be in the Great Hall before their friends in order for their plan to work.

"We have parenting today again. What do you think our teachers have planned for us?" James asked.

"Not a clue James," Lily said and then added, "Here they come, so on the count of three we jinx them."

"Got it," James said and the two of them counted to three and silently said their spell.

"Good morning Prongs and Lilykins," Sirius said.

"Good morning Padfoot," James said.

"So us guys in the Head's Dormitory this weekend," Sirius said grinning. "Can anyone say party?"

"Sorry Padfoot, we aren't crashing in the Head's Dorm, Lily has staked her claim on it."

"Oh well we will just have to have a party some other time," Sirius said.

They sat through breakfast and talked about this and that; laughing most of the time

Lily looked at her watch and said, "We should get to class or we will be late."

Lily and James went to get up when Lily accidentally dropped her bag spilling everything.

The girls bent down to help her when she said, "You guys go to class James can help me pick this stuff up."

"Alright," Lindsy said and she nodded at the girls who nodded back. What they didn't see was the boys were giving each other their signal as well.

Lily and James saw this so they watched with amusement as their friends made their way out of the Great Hall. As soon as they reached the entrance they must have tried to cast their spells because they soon found themselves stuck to each other. Lindsy was stuck with Sirius, Amanda with Peter (poor girl), Jen with Remus, and Alice was stuck to Frank.

"What the bloody hell," Jen said as she tried to move away from Remus but failed. Lily and James were doing their best not to laugh as they made their way to their friends.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Some how these gits must have caused us to get stuck together," Jen huffed.

"No, we just tried to get you girls back you must have done something to ruin it. It's all your fault," Sirus glared.

"Good thing you are in all the same classes," Lily smiled and turned to James, "Let's get to Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Alice smiled and said, "Let's go," And her and Frank stumbled towards class.

Lindsy asked, "Are your fine with this?"  
"At least I'm stuck to Frank. It could be worse we could be stuck to that git Malfoy or even worse Snivellus. Professor Slughorn paired me up with him in potions once and I had to throw away the robe I was wearing that day as well as wash my hair several times because he is a grease ball."

**Meanwhile**

"Did you see the looks on their face?" James asked laughing as he and Lily entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Conjuring a bed for Haley, Lily said, "And they blamed each other and didn't even suspect it was us."

Lily sat Haley down and James hugged her. "You know we make a pretty good team."

"What did you two do?"

James and Lily jumped at the sound of the voice. "Nothing," James said.

"Oh I know you two to well," Professor Cleary said. "Especially you James."

James grinned and said, "I don't know what your talking about cuz…I mean Professor Cleary."

Lily looked at James and James smiled as he said, "This is my mum's sister's son Kyle."  
Professor Cleary replied, "Very few people know we are related. I don't want people to think I show favoritism."

Lily raised an eyebrow and turned to James, "When were you going to tell me?"

James smiled innocently and said, "I just did."

Lily laughed and said, "Smartarse."

Professor Cleary looked at the clock and said, "You two had better sit down before someone comes in."

Lily and James took their seats and waited for everyone to file in. After everyone was sitting down Professor Cleary said, "Alright everyone I will be teaching you to fight the Imperius Curse today."

Snape raised his hand and Cleary called on him. "Why do we need to know this?"

Cleary looked shocked and said, "There is a war going on outside these walls and this is a curse that is being used. It allows the caster to control every movement you make."

Malfoy snickered and said, "It can't be that difficult to fight it off. I mean if you are pureblood and all."

James spun around and said, "Why don't you volunteer to do it first then Malfoy if you are so sure it's easy."

Malfoy smirked and said, "Fine Potter I will. Professor allow me to be the first to try it."

Professor Cleary smirked and said, "Fine come up here and I will cast it on you."

Malfoy walked to the front of the classroom and Professor Cleary cast the spell on him.

As soon as the spell was cast, Malfoy's eyes glazed over and Cleary said, "Now Malfoy jump up and down."

Malfoy started to jump up and down. After a few minutes, Professor Cleary removed the curse and said, "Not as easy as you thought now is it Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy grumbled as he went back to his seat.

"Lily Evans, why don't you come up," Cleary said and Lily made her way to the front of the class where the Imperius Curse was cast upon her.

"Now jump up and down Lily," Lily started to jump but she heard another voice say, "Why would you want to do that."

"I don't want to," Lily said out loud, but her eyes were still glassy.

"I said jump," Cleary said louder and more demanding.

She started to again but then she said out loud with more force, "No, I will not."

Cleary said one more time even more demanding, "You will jump and you will do it now."

Lily turned and said forcefully, "No I will not, I do not have to."

Cleary smiled and said, "See, it can be fought but it you have to have a strong will."

"75 points to Gryffindor for that display but I'm afraid that is all the time we have today. I want a 2 feet essay on the three unforgivable curses due by next Tuesday."

Everyone left the classroom and Lindsy turned to Lily and said, "What stopped you?"

"I heard James' voice telling me that I didn't have to and so I didn't."

"Get away from me Sirius," Lindsy said.

"I can't I'm stuck to you."

"Yeah how did that happen anyways?" James asked.

"I think the spells we cast for our respective pranks backfired," Alice said.

"It should wear of within 24 hours," Remus said.

"James, I need to get something out of the common room, I'll be back," Lily said.

"I'll come with you," James said and trailed after her. "We both have a free period and we need to plan the next Hogsmeade trip."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes and went to class.

"What do you think they would do if they found out it was us."

James smirked and said, "Probably hex us."

James and Lily laughed as they went into their common room.

Sorry it took so long for me to update I was slacking. Thanks for all who have review and please keep reviewing.

chemz


	28. Chapter 28 News

"You know I'm glad that Lily finally gave James a chance," Alice said.

"Yeah, now we don't have deal with him moping around anymore," Sirius said.

"We just need to pry them apart now," Lindsy said with a chuckle.

"Good luck with that," Jen said.

"Well what's say we start on that essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus said.

"Alright, it's not like we can do much when we are stuck together," Amanda said.

"Don't forget Amanda officially gets inducted into our little group this weekend," Lindsy said and grinned evilly.

**Meanwhile**

"The first Quittach game is in a few weeks," James said as he held Lily against his chest on the couch with Haley sleeping in her crib.

"I'll be in the front row cheering for you," Lily said.

James smiled and said, "Good."

James kissed Lily's neck and she leaned back with her eyes closed. One of his hands snaked up under her shirt to her breasts. The other one slipped into her skirt and found its way to underneath her panties where he touched her.

"James," Lily gasped.

Whispering huskily in Lily's ear he said, "Just relax and let me please you. I promise clothes stay on."

Lily just nodded and gasped as he inserted a finger inside her. He began slowly moving it into and out of her while kneading her breasts. She moaned as James inserted a second finger.

Lily leaned up a second and removed her shirt then leaned back into James.

James smiled and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Lily gasped as James continued to pleasure her.

"Lie on your back," James said as he removed his fingers from her and she whimpered.

Lily did as she was told and lie back. James crawled on top of her and kissed her. He kissed from her lips to her ear then her neck. Lily moaned as James left her neck and kissed the space in between her breasts. He trailed hot kisses down her stomach stopping at her naval to dip his tongue inside, which cause Lily's back to rise off the couch. James smiled and continued his journey downward. He was going to show Lily he could bring her pleasure without actually having sex with her.

He lifted her skirt and was about to remove her panties when there was a knock. James groaned and Lily said in a shaky voice, "Ignore it."  
"James Jack Potter, open this door right this minute."

Lily groaned this time and said, "I'm getting new friends."

James chuckled and said, "I'm getting a new sister."

"I'm going to my room for a couple minutes, while you answer the door."

"I'm serious, I'm applying for a new sister," James said as he kissed Lily before she walked up to her room.

James opened the door and said, "What do you want Lindsy."

Lindsy walked into the room and said, "I just thought you would like to know we got an owl from mum and dad."

"What did they want?" James asked nonchalantly, as he sat down on the couch.

"Well they wanted me to tell that…is that shirt Lily's? Why is her shirt down here?"

James shrugged and said, "Ask her she's in her room now."

"Did you have sex with Lily?" Lindsy asked astonished.

"No," James defended. "She has made it perfectly clear that she isn't ready and I don't intend on forcing her, besides I want it to be special."

"For you too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have never had sex James," Lindsy said touching James' hand. "You've been waiting for Lily."

"How do you know these things?" James asked. Neither of them realizing Lily was listening to the entire conversation.

"I'm your twin, it's my job. Just like I know you are madly in love with her. We share a connection," Lindsy grinned got up and whispered in his ear, "Besides I've seen you play with that ring you bought her sometime around fifth year and if it means anything, when you ask her she will say yes."

James looked astonished and said, "How…never mind."

Lily walked down the stairs and said, "Lindsy, what's up?"

"Not much just came to tell my brother that our parents are coming for a secret visit tonight and they want us to meet them in here."

"Well then I will go to the library."

"No," Lindsy said, "They want you here too."

"The spell wore off," Lily stated.

"Sort of I managed to put it on hold for a few minutes but not dissolve it completely. So off I go before it wears of and pulls me to him again. Oh and Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you that we are having Parenting class tonight."

"Ok," James said as he stood up and walked Lindsy to the door.

"In an hour we are to be in the Great Hall."

"Alright, goodbye Lindsy," Lily said and she shoved her out the door and shut it.

Lily turned to James and kissed him. "Let's continue where we left off."

James leaned down and kissed her as they backed up towards the couch. After sitting down Lily removed her shirt and then James'.

James looked at Lily and said, "Really?"

"Yes, James really," Lily said smiling.

James kissed her again and said, "I want to Lily, but I can't not right here. It's not right. I want it to be special for you."

Lily blushed and said, "Just being with you is special James."

"Thanks Lily," James said, "but we only have an hour and I don't want to rush anything with you."

"Alright," Lily said. "I really do love you."

"Good because I love you too," James said hugging her to him.

Haley started to cry so Lily picked her up and brought her back to where she and James were sitting.

"Do you ever think about what it's going to be like when we leave here?" Lily asked as she gently rocked Haley.

"I try not to, because we are going to be there soon enough and it's going to be hell. So I try to enjoy just being a kid until we have to grow up completely. The pranks the guys and I pull they aren't meant to harm but to give people a laugh."

Lily smiled up at James and said, "James Potter you never cease to amaze me."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked smiling down at Lily.

"A very good thing," Lily said and kissed him light and tenderly. "We should get ready for parenting class. I wonder why we are having of schedule."

"Not a clue love, but let's get ready."

Half and hour later they were on their way down towards the Great Hall for class.

"Why are the fifth years here with us?" James asked Lindsy as he sat down.

"Not a clue, James."

"It seems that we finally have everyone so let's begin," McGonagall said.

"We have decided to cut this class short because we are going to do something that has never been done before. Today your babies will be turned back into dolls, so when your names are called come up front and we will finish up," Slughorn said.

They went through the list of name and everyone turned in their papers and dolls.

"Silence everyone," McGonagall said. "The Ministry has decided that we should invite the parents of the 5-7 years here to visit for a week and see how their child is doing. This is more for the student's whose parents have never been to Hogwarts, but all of them are invited."

The kids started talking amongst themselves and McGonagall said, "Enough. Now they will be arriving on Monday and leaving on the following Sunday night."

"Sixth and Seventh Years you already have dorms you were assigned for parenting class you will be staying in them with your parents and Fifth Years you have been given a packet that has where your dorms will be for this visit; so everyone is dismissed to their assigned dorms," Slughorn said and everyone got up to leave.

"Would Lily Evans, James and Lindsy Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Alice Cade, Jen Johnson, and Amanda Mood please wait, I would like a word," McGonagall said.

After everyone else had left McGonagall said, "Since James and Lindsy are twins and James has his own dorm we have set you eight up with a different dorm. It is different than what any of you have now, so you are not to say anything to anyone about it. Is that clear?"

"Very clear Professor," Lily said. "So when do we go there?"

"Tonight," McGonagall said handing them a password. "Now you will be having special visitors there tonight. Lily, James you can still use your common room and dorm if you need to."

"Thank you Professor," Lily said and they left.

"I wonder what our room looks like," Lindsy said.

"Let's find out," Sirius said as they made their way to their new dorms.

Sorry it took so long to update, but I had writers block. I read the last book and I think it is the best our of the 7.


	29. Chapter 29 Parental Suprise

Once inside their new room everyone gaped at the lavish room before them. The common room was huge. There were eight couches, a dinning room with a large table and chairs, a big black box, several sets of stairs, and a portrait of Godric Gryffindor hanging on the far wall.

"What's this black box thing?" Sirius asked amazed by it.

Amanda walked over and turned it on and said, "It's called a television. Kind of like wizard pictures except with sound and you get the full story."

"How did you know?" Lily asked.

"My dad's a wizard but my mum is a muggle," Amanda laughed. "She was a little shocked when she found out, but she loves him anyways."

"We must have one since my parents are muggles and so is you mum," Lily said.

James was examining the portrait of Godric Gryffindor when he heard, "Are you James Potter?"

He looked around for the voice and couldn't find it so he said, "Lily come here."

Lily walked over to James and said, "What is it?"

"Are you Lily Evans?"

"Yes, but who wants to know?"

"Godric Gryffindor," the man in the portrait said.

"Why do you ask?" Lily asked.

"Because this is the way back to the Head's Dormitory and only the Head Students may come through here."

"Our friends can't go through here if they want to talk to us and we are in there?"

"The only way is if they accompanied you to begin with otherwise I am unable to allow them passage."

Lily grinned and so did James but their friends did not see it.

"Why don't we find which rooms are ours," Alice said.

Each set of stairs led up to two rooms except one which led up to three. They were made so that their parents would be in the room next to them.

"You know this is gonna suck, if you think about it," Frank said.

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked.

"Because we have to behave ourselves," Jen said.

"It does suck," Remus said.

"I don't know what you all are complaining about, I see nothing wrong with it," Sirius said.

"What?" James said.

"My parents aren't going to bother me, they will be to busy with Regulas," Sirius laughed. "So I may just have to give them a little present and prank them."

There was a knock on the door and Lily went to open it; in stepped on unknown person then James and Lindsy's parents followed by a serious looking man with a couple of scars. Lily recognized him as Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, the auror.

"Mum, Dad," Lindsy said. "What are Kingsley and Mad Eye doing here?"

"Certain people in the Ministry think it is unwise that we travel without the protection of Aurors, with Lord Voldemort on the rise."

"Do they not realize that you can take care of yourselves?" James asked.

"Don't they remember who were two of the best Aurors of their time before you agreed to become Minister, dad?" Lindsy asked.

Mad Eye laughed, "Don't worry we are just here to appease the Ministry we know perfectly well that your parents can take care of themselves but it's always good to have constant vigilance."  
Amanda gasped and said, "Your…you're the Minister of Magic."

Jack let out a hearty laugh, "Yes, I am but don't start treating me all glorified. You can just call me Jack and this is my wife Julie. The man to my left is Alastor "Mad Eye' Moody and the other one is Kingsley Shacklebolt. What's your name?"

"I'm Amanda Mood," She said quietly.

"Ah Zachary's daughter, am I right?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"  
Before he could answer he heard, "Grounds are secure."

This time Sirius laughed, "You don't need to pretend here we aren't going to tell anyone."

"Figured out by a bunch of teenagers," Zachary said.

"Yeah but when you were raised by Aurors they tend to be smarter or just smartarses."

"Seeing as they all know my kids I'd say smartarses," Jack said.

"Ha ha very funny, dad," Lindsy said. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what did you guys want."

"How many of you want to be Aurors?" Julie asked.

They all raised their hands, even Amanda and Peter.

"Well Jack and I are taking all of you on as our apprentices," Julie said. "With these threes help of course."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked. She had come to terms with Jack's dual identities so she decided to do as she asked and treat him as James and Lindsy's father instead of the Minister.

"Well it means that when you graduate Hogwarts you can skip the tests and become full fledged rookie aurors," Jack said. "So glad you got over your fear of me, Lily."

"Oh well you look like James so I figured it was okay," she grinned.

"A girl with a brain," Julie said with a chuckle. "Let's just hope you can keep my son in line."

"Don't worry, she's good at that. Now back to this no test business," Sirius said. "You mean we will be aurors as soon as we graduate?"

"Yes," Kingsley said.

"I'm in," Alice said.

"Me too," Frank said.

"And me," Remus said.

"Ditto," Jen said.

"Well of course," Lily said. "I wouldn't pass up this chance."

"I'm in," Lindsy said.

"I'm your son, what do you think?" James asked. "Of course I'm in."

"Me too," Peter squeaked.

"What about you Amanda?" Zachary asked.

"It would be pretty dumb of me to pass up the opportunity," she said. "So yeah, besides I think the friendship I've made here will last forever."

"You got that right," Alice said. "Now when do we begin?"

"Tomorrow night," Mad Eye said. "And this isn't going to be easy you still have to keep your grades up here. You're going to be both mentally and physically exhausted by the time we are done."

"Everyday of the week?" Frank asked.

"No four days out of the week and one day on the weekend," Kingsley said. "And just because some of you are girls doesn't mean it will be easier for you."  
"Good, I don't want any special treatment," Lily said.

"Your girlfriend's got spunk, James," Kingsley said.

"Well you had better get rested up, tomorrow is going to be a long day and we will not be stopping when your parents are here either," Mad Eye said gruffly.

"Agreed," they all chimed.

"Your mother is excited to see Hogwarts," Zachary told Amanda.

"I can't wait til she does see it," Amanda smiled.

"Alright we had better take our leave now," Julie said. "These kids need to get to bed and we need to get home."

"Alright we will see you tomorrow at 7 pm sharp," Jack said and they left.

"This is going to be great," Alice said.

"You guys don't mind me being in on it do you?" Amanda asked meekly.

"Not at all," Lindsy said.

"In fact you are now officially a Maraudette," Lily grinned.

"Female prankster extraordinaire," Alice said.

"We vow to be better than the boys at all times," Jen said.

"We have not failed yet," Lindsy said, "So what do you say join us?"

All the girls put their hands on top of one another and Amanda did to and said, "All for one and one for all."

They laughed and Lily said, "Well said."

"We're doomed," Remus said.

"Let's go to bed," James said. "I'm tired."

They all agreed and went their separate way. Lily and James decided to go back to the Heads Common Room.

"My parents are coming next week," Lily said. "You know what that means?"

"No what?" James asked as they stepped inside their common room.

Lily walked up her stairs and said, "You get to meet my father."

Lily shut the door and James said, "I'm dead."

There's the next chapter. Thank to all who have read loyally and the new readers of course and a special thanks to all who have reviewed.


End file.
